The Golden Eyed Dragon
by Meito Uchiha
Summary: What if Orochimaru sired a daughter not out of love, but for his own sinister plans? Ripples are made. This is the story of Natsu 'Reiju' Uchiha and her grand adventure, filled with both extreme heartache and great friendships. Strong(definitely not OP) OC !Dragon Slayer OC, Rated M for a reason, Slightly Darker later. Yuri/Futa Harem. Changed to a crossover. Fairy Tail elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Hope this story won't bore you too much but I'll accept any criticisms since I simply don't give a shit if you think it's a shitty story or not. Anyway spoiler alert, this fanfiction contains elements of Fairy Tail but it's not a crossover!**

 **This is the rewrite chapter 1, from now on it's a different story sorry!**

 **I'm not a very good writer but my skills are above average(at least I think so). Updates would be between 1-2 weeks if i'm lucky since I'm editing myself and at the longest, monthly.**

 **I'd appreciate input on mistakes on my part, I'll fix it for the betterment of the readers, please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape and meeting a King

"Speech"

 _"Whisper/Singing"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Dragon/Beast Speech"**

In one of Orochimaru's hidden lairs a little girl no more than five years old sat in her cell. Her name was Experiment 0, she was never given a real name because Orochimaru never intended to use her for battle but other means, she was trained ever since she could first remember and also unlocked the famed Sharingan after one particularly grueling training session when she was only four years old.

The girl had ebony hair typical of an Uchiha and was kept short in messy waves and golden eyes. Her skin is pale but not sickly white, it was because she was never outside before. She only wore a plain shirt with plain pants and was barefoot while hugging her knees with her back against the wall. All the girl knew in her short life was training and hardships, she has no concept of fun or even what hobbies are, she just does what she's told because she doesn't know what else to do.

Her eyes were passive and neutral because expressing emotions is foreign to her, the only thing she knows is what she observes which still isn't much and she is afraid of showing emotion because she was punished when she tried smiling even though there was nothing to smile at, it was just to feel how it feels when observed someone do it.

The sound of her cell unlocking made her snap out of her brooding, she looked up to see her master Orochimaru with another little girl about a year younger than her with light blonde hair and bright green eyes also dressed like her in rags, innocent eyes so unlike her own.

"Reiju-chan, meet your new cellmate from now on." The snake man addressed her by her nickname, that she accepted as her name besides experiment 0.

Reiju felt suspicious at the sudden change, he never gave her a cellmate before, she was always alone. That was all he said before he locked the cell behind him and went on his merry way.

"Hi! My name's Meimi, but you can call me Meimi-chan." The girl introduced herself as she sat down expressing herself happily contrasting the gloomy situation she was in.

Reiju didn't know how to reply because she has never heard anyone be so friendly to her in her entire short life and it was new to her seeing someone so bright in this dark place.

"R-eiju." Her voice was hoarse from lack of speaking as she only speaks when spoken to. Even though she hates the name because it means zero, her existence doesn't matter it's the only thing she has to identify herself with.

"Let's play a game." Meimi's voice echoed through the cell.

A game? She never played game before, scratch that she never had fun before in her life. Being one of Orochimaru's test subjects can do that to you, luckily he's gone to wherever he is, probably experimenting on some poor fellow. She hopes he's not watching.

"What game?"

"A game of wits, where we guess things about each other." She said with an innocent smile that Reiju was envious of, but decided to accept out of curiosity.

"You go first Meimi." Meimi pouted not being called -chan like she asked but went with it anyway.

"You're lonely." Not what she was expecting, it's completely true she's still a child but doesn't have any friends.

"You're too cheerful."

"You need to lighten up, you're too cute to be so negative." She suddenly said disregarding the game.

Reiju tilted her head. "Cute? I don't even know what I look like." It's true, the only thing she does know is that she has black hair, she doesn't even know if she's ugly or beautiful because there aren't reflective surfaces anywhere.

Meimi squealed and sat in front of her too close for comfort and started describing how she looked to the clueless girl. Reiju was surprised her eyes were golden and is not bad looking at all, Meimi thinks she would grow up to be beautiful one day.

"Can I call you nee-chan?" Meimi asked cutely. Reiju was hesitant. Thankfully she was well educated even if she didn't know a what some things are from personal experience, she was asking if she could be her sister... family. Family is something she never had, so she might give a try, she gave a nod and found herself on the receiving end of a hug.

"Thanks nee-chan." She tensed from the feeling, but relaxed and started to savor her first hug.

For the first time Reiju felt... happiness.

* * *

As Orochimaru sat in his lab he couldn't help as he started laughing evilly as he thought about his perfect plan, it may take a long time, but Reiju is the perfect vessel. The reason he gave her a cellmate is to give her a friend, which he would viciously sever once their bond is strong later on when she's ready to gain the Mangekyo. He's got patience, if his plan is to bore success.

The girl Meimi Akane is just a simple civilian girl he bought from poor parents in a random village he doesn't remember. Her parents lost their jobs and struggled in poverty not able to feed each other, so they had no choice to sell her as a servant to someone who would be able to at least feed her. Terrible parents in his opinion, not that he can say anything because he's even worse. The only thing interesting about her is her surprising amount of intellect even though she appears childish she is smarter than she acts.

Subject 0, or Reiju as he calls her is his daughter, not that he see's her as one. He see's her as a means for him to gain immortality to achieve his ultimate goal: learn all the jutsu in the world.

Reiju is a result of he's curiosity taken to extreme twisted levels. He kidnapped an Uchiha woman that was out of the village on a mission but instead of fulfilling his desire of his obsession to learn all jutsu and take over the woman's body who was Mikoto Uchiha's cousin(and descendant of Madara not that he knows) he decided something far worse. He forcefully impregnated the woman with his seed just to see what the child would turn out to be since children are more likely to live from experiments than adults. That and a body with familial blood won't be rejected like the other times he took over a body. From then on her kept her restrained in chakra restraints to keep her from escaping, making them extra tight.

He took joy torturing her with rape, unfortunately her will was unexpectedly strong. She never broke even as she died giving birth, and every once in while when he continuously raped her, using aphrodisiacs for good measure, he's surprised she only gave birth to one child even with all the drugs. As far as he knows, she never showed any signs that she hates the child but didn't get a chance to name her either. So he'd never know, not that he cares either way.

The woman died during childbirth and because of the experiments he did while she was pregnant, her body couldn't take it. However somehow it was passed onto her child, nothing too major just that he inserted Mito Uzumaki DNA to give her Uzumaki Vitality and larger chakra reserves. The aftermath was a success and the child lived healthily without any side-effects becoming the first natural born(artificial) Uchiha born with Uzumaki genes and his own in a perfect blend. He of course extracted the mother's eyes which is already has Mangekyo from some kind of trauma she experienced before for later use.

He somehow found a seal scouring the ruined Uzumaki village that grants immortality that the Uzumaki kept secret and labeled a forbidden jutsu, hidden in a blood seal vault in the Kage building(It's not the only one, there is others but it requires Uzumaki chakra). Too bad they never used it, but its a good thing too since they would probably still be alive. The jutsu is an improved version of Tsunade's yin seal that was developed by Mito, it's called the yin-yang seal. It basically does the same as the yin seal but on a constant level which grants immortality since everything up to the organs, bone, muscle and skin constantly renews itself, and better yet without any side effects. Unfortunately only someone with strong Yang chakra is capable of using it, in other words an Uzumaki or they would eventually die. It seemed to be in a less secure place because they seemed confident no one would be able to use it. That's the reason he implanted Uzumaki dna in the mother before he got her pregnant.

However unknown to him the seal can only be used if the user has no evil in their heart, so unless he would suddenly become good, immortality will be forever out of his reach.

He's theory when he found something referencing the Uzumaki was once related to the Uchiha ages ago bore fruit as it bonded with her on a genetic level, both the mother and daughter.

Reiju is a genius, just like him but he only taught her necessary skills and is already nearing genin level after going through physical and chakra training since she was three, she already learned the Fireball jutsu but not mastered it yet. He trained and beat her to be loyal, she doesn't have any will to disobey him, he can see it in her eyes. Since she grew up the way she did, she is subservient to him. Her unlocking the sharingan a month ago was a bonus, even younger than Itachi unlocked his which was at six.

All he has to do now is be patient. After all good things come to those who wait, even if it's not morally accepted... at least that what he believes..

* * *

Two years has passed since Reiju met the cheerful young girl and became her big sister. She learned how to express her emotions and becoming more open, however she kept a cold mask in front of Orochimaru and his servants. She liked the stories Meimi told about the outside where the sun shines brightly upon everything and other kinder people live out there. Even though they live like rats and are given just enough food to avoid undernourishment, even though the food is bland and tasteless they still coped.

She learned more about the girl such as how her family was poor and was forced to give her up, and how her favorite book is called Fairy Quest. One of Meimi's dreams is to see a fairy and have a great adventure, sadly there was no escape from this life. The bond they share is strong and they are inseparable when not together.

One thing that did happen is that Reiju decided she would escape this place one day along with her sister away from living as an experiment, Meimi gave her hope, something she never thought she would have. She wants to experience life outside and not be a tool for Orochimaru's sick desires. She gained morality thanks to her sister telling her from what's right and wrong. Expressing emotions is natural now, and Reiju liked how it feels to express her happiness, anger and sadness with her beloved sister. She grew protective of the cute girl that first cheered her up.

Reiju was forced to fight other prisoners that had the curse mark to test her skills in combat, and she made her first kill... dealing with it was hard but she managed with her sister encouraging that she wasn't a monster.

Unfortunately Meimi was also subject to experiments and was forced to learn ninja training to hopefully increase her chances of surviving. She excelled in genjutsu but wasn't very strong in body, so there are days that she has to go sick like today...

"Shhh, you'll get better soon, Meimi-chan." She had long since started calling her -chan. Currently Reiju was holding the girl tight as they lay on the hard futon that didn't even have blankets.

Meimi simply put her head on Reiju's chest as they enjoyed on of the days that weren't subject to experiments or training. The experiments are taking a toll on Meimi since she's a civilian born and has a weaker body. It's not the first time this happened, but it's happening more often and Reiju is getting worried.

"Will I ever get a chance to see a fairy?" Meimi never lost her cheerfulness even though she lived harshly these last two years, she's determined to get out one day.

"Yes you will." She kissed Meimi's forehead as she drifted off to sleep. To be honest she's not sure they even exist but if an impossible goal would keep her sister happy, she would find one for her no matter how insane it sounds.

Days passed and Meimi didn't seem to get better, in fact she kept getting worse. She yelled for help, a medic. Anything. It was like the base was abandoned. The seal on the cell was extra reinforced and she couldn't force it open no matter how much she tried, and she sucked at sealing... since she wasn't taught. She couldn't do anything but helplessly watch as Meimi grew paler, it didn't help that they didn't receive any food either. Reiju didn't care about her own hunger since she was used to eating little when punished and even sometimes not even fed, but with no food Meimi is getting weaker.

She's not sure if Orochimaru abandoned them or if it's all just a game to him and he's pretending to not be there.

"Reij-ju." Meimi weakly called out. It seems that this is it, her sickness is so bad she can't even stand anymore and she could feel her body failing. Is this how she dies? Without even experiencing an adventure or even seeing a real life fairy.

Reiju knelt beside her with worry, she couldn't do anything as her only precious person kept getting worse, she won't have long if she doesn't get help. And it doesn't seem to be a simple flu either.

"I'm... not going to make it." Meimi admitted sadly. She's scared of dying but there's nothing she could do about it, her body was always weak and the experiments took its toll.

"No... you can't leave me!"

"It's okay, but promise me one thing... before I go." Reiju was reduced to tears for the first time in her life, she never cried before having lived through things that would break normal children but this was too much even for her.

"F-fine. I promise." She took the younger girls hand in her own and gave a comforting squeeze.

"I want you to leave this place and enjoy your life... go on your own adventures and find love... Oh and don't forget about the fairies... you can tell me if their real when you join me one day."

Reiju gave a nod still crying.

"Can you sing for me?" Reiju couldn't refuse. Even if she wasn't the best singer the girl did teach her how to sing when they were down so she started, even though it's not based on her life it's about her mother that she never knew and her sister.

 _"How can I repay you sister mine?_

 _How can I expect you to forgive?_

 _Clinging to the present, I shed our blood,_

 _and shattered your chance to live._

 _Though I knew the rules, I payed no heed._

 _How can I return your wasted breath?_

 _What I did not know has cost you dear,_

 _for there is no cure for death._

 _Beautiful mother,_

 _soft and sweet,_

 _once you were gone I was left alone._

 _I tried to imagine your warmth,_

 _alas, 'twas not meant to be._

 _How can I make amends,_

 _for all that I took from you?_

 _I lead you with hopeless dreams._

 _my sister I was a fool._

 _Don't cry for the past now,_

 _sister mine._

 _Neither you nor I are free_

 _from blame._

 _Nothing can erase the things we did,_

 _for the path we took was_

 _the same._

 _Beautiful mother,_

 _soft and sweet,_

 _once you were gone we were left alone._

 _we tried imagining your warmth,_

 _alas, 'twas not meant to be._

 _My dreams made me_

 _blind and mute._

 _I long to return to that time._

 _I followed without a word,_

 _my sister the fault is mine._

 _So where do we go from here?_

 _And how to forget and forgive._

 _What's gone is forever lost,_

 _now all we can do is live._

Meimi smiled. "Thank... you." Her breathing kept getting slower as the minutes went by and Reiju watched in horror as the light in her beautiful green eyes lost it's shine. Meimi Akane died at the age of six with a smile on her face simply because she didn't die alone.

Reiju didn't know what happened next, if she was screaming or not but she felt incredible power and burning in her eyes before everything around her was engulfed in black flames before she passed out from the new pain and the shock of losing a precious person for the first time.

"Kukukuku... everything went just according to plan." Said a creepy voice that was Orochimaru's, before he traversed the places not covered in black flames and picked up the girl's body intent on initiating the next step, not realizing the girl was not fully knocked out.

* * *

What followed was Orochimaru placing her body on a surgery table and opening the Uzumaki scroll, and watched as the seal markings spread over her body like bugs crawling on her skin. She screamed in agony when the seals started disappearing under her skin, diamond tattoo markings appeared on her palms, one red and the other blue before vanishing as well. The process took a whole hour and was quite painful even though she was unconscious she felt everything. The seal is said to be set when one reaches the prime age between teenage and adulthood.

Orochimaru pondered about his actions, she might be the youngest person to awaken the Mangekyo thanks to his actions. But her chakra capacity was already large enough to handle the strain, she most likely passed out from shock. What's next is testing his theory about when Madara took his brother's eyes and became more powerful, but should he transplant her mother's eyes at this age? He might have to transfer bodies by the time when she's ten if that's the case, he doesn't want her to get too powerful before that happens. It's a good thing he interrogated Uchiha secrets about the Mangekyo.

So while Reiju was still unconscious he carefully removed her eyes with surgeon precision before storing them in preserving liquid. He fetched the mother's eyes, which are onyx in color like all Uchiha and went about implanting them. A quick healing palm her connected the nerves, even though he's not an expert he can use the most basic ones. Too bad Kabuto is still spying on the Leaf or he would be assisting him.

And so unknown to her, Reiju gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, at the age of 7.

* * *

Unfortunately Reiju didn't wake up for the week while her body was adjusting to her new eyes, strangely her eyes reverted back to it's gold color, but Orochimaru had more pressing matter to deal with. That's right, his base was discovered by his wretched teammate Jiraiya. What's worse is that his sensei, the Third Hokage is present in the assault as well. He would easily be able to fend off Jiraiya or his sensei alone but with both off. He had no time to get rid of his notes, but it was a good thing he never wrote down his goals what he wanted to do with the girl or his immortality jutsu, only what he wanted them to know.

So in typical Orochimaru style, he decided to abandon ship. in this case the base and leave to fight another day. That was before he remembered his precious vessel and bolted to the room she was in only to see that her body was not there.

"Shit." Of course in his confidence that she was subservient to him he forgot about the repercussions that the Uchiha go through after losing their loved one, so her loyalty is questionable at best. He tried to sense her but it seems she was long gone, he chuckled and then laughed. It's too bad he didn't mark her yet, or she would be much easier to find. It may have been a mistake to give her the Eternal Mangekyou as even he wouldn't be able to fight back if she reaches her full potential. And the Yin-Yang seal would only activate once the user's chakra capacity reaches a certain level which is likely in her teen years or close to adulthood.

"You won this one Reiju-chan but you didn't win the war, make no mistake your body will be MINE!" He vowed to find her one day before disappearing in the ground with an Earth jutsu getting away from his annoying pursuers.

* * *

Reiju kept running, she has long since ignored the stinging of her eyes as it experienced sunlight for the first time. She didn't know how long she's been running but she knows the landscape changed at least once from the fact that the environment she's in is freezing and full of snow. She didn't even have time to enjoy the scenery and the sun on her skin for the first time in her life because she was more busy making sure she was really out of Orochimaru's range. She covered her tracks and made fake tracks along the way too, just to be safe.

She ignored the feeling of new power coursing through her and the grief she felt for losing her sister. The rage she felt against Orochimaru, she was barely awake when she heard him chuckling and saying it went all according to plan. So that's why no one answered her? Because of some twisted game he wanted to play to make her suffer. She lost all loyalty she had for him, not that she had much to begin with given her hellish childhood.

But now she was freezing cold as she shivered from the cold temperatures she never experienced before, in the underground base the temperatures never got this cold and never never too hot either. Trying to use her chakra to warm herself didn't help much at all and she's not at a level yet to warm up with fire chakra, and the clothing she had didn't suit her environment.

So here she was forced to look for shelter before she froze to death. She has a promise to keep and she intends to live to fulfill the last wishes her sister imparted to her to the best of her ability. It just so happens that she spotted an opening at the bottom of a mountain so she quickly rushed into it finding it to be a relatively large cave. There was no wind here but it was still chilly but her body took that moment to shut down as running for two days straight with her already malnourished body screamed for rest and she couldn't do anything but embrace it.

* * *

"Dammit! He got away again." A man with long white spiky hair and dressed like a kabuki actor cursed that his former teammate ran away like the snake he is. After getting rid of Orochimaru's henchman they scoured the base only to realize Orochimaru was long gone hence the reason for his cursing.

"Calm down Jiraiya, we won't be leaving empty handed." Hiruzen Sarutobi in his battle outfit gestured to the notes on Orochimaru's lab desk, they were in a laboratory room with various cylinder tanks, currently empty and other random tools one would find in a room that was used by a mad scientist.

"Yes sensei, it seems he left in a hurry and couldn't destroy or take his notes with him. Let's see if there's anything noteworthy." Inwardly he scoffed maybe he left it on purpose, Orochimaru is the type to play mind games.

They went through his notes and were shocked to say the least. Although nothing to point to other possible bases there was one consistent thing. The whereabouts of Saeko Uchiha, one of Hiruzen's best kunoichi that went missing eight years ago. The clenched their fists hard as their read through Orochimaru's entries about him raping her for scientific purposes, and experimenting on her body with Uzumaki dna which turned out to be a success. Eventually she died while giving birth to a girl he named experiment 0 nicknamed Reiju this time making them clench their teeth and all respect for him go out the window.

The entries continue on about how he treated his experiment throughout it's life and commented that the girl was loyal and detached with no drive except to train and do what he asked and is completely passive. And how she was born naturally with both Uzumaki and Uchiha dna with no side-effects. She changed when he gave her an inmate to observe emotional reactions and was surprised at how she changed over the months with the girl's influence and became like sisters. However when they reached the entry where he pushed the girl in experiments inserting Senju dna her body couldn't take it anymore so he just let her die to see how experiment 0 would react.

That's where the entries ended.

Jiraiya was angry. Scratch that, he was pissed. He never thought Orochimaru would actually go so far as to rape a woman for whatever sick purposes he had for the child. The child must have lived a hellish life under Orochimaru but he knew if she got completely loyal things wouldn't bode well for the village or the world for that matter, and the concerning thing about the girl watching her loved one die... he's heard things about what happens to Uchiha when that happens and it isn't good.

Sarutobi was also angry, but managed to calm down to think. First he abandons his student after giving her a curse mark and now this... he doesn't have anything left to say to his former student except a fist to the face next time he see's him.

"Seal everything of use into scrolls it's time to pack up and return home home." He ordered with a sigh. No doubt a lot of paperwork awaits him once he returns.

He prayed wherever the girl that is the daughter of one of his most loyal shinobi lives a better life if she managed to escape and blessed her soul if she was still with Orochimaru.

* * *

A large red creature woke up from his slumber when it felt a presence in his dwelling, curious it went to the entrance of the cave only to be surprised to see a young human girl faced down on the gold floor. Reluctant since it hasn't had much good experience with humans it couldn't help but want to help, if it were an adult he would probably just ignore but a child is another story.

The creature came into the light and carefully lifted the child in it's surprisingly humanoid hand, it's warm scales warming the child's freezing body up. The creature is revealed to be a large dragon... Yes dragon with worn red scales and scars on it's body and lizard-like face and mostly humanoid body, except for his large wings and tail. He's an old dragon...sadly the last of the dragon kind. The dragons were a summoning clan over a thousand years ago, but there were arguments where a group of dragons refused to be used by the humans while the other were accepting because of a special bond a human and a dragon can have, called Dragon Slayers. Something in today's time could be compared to the Jinchuriki but much stronger in potential.

As anyone would have guessed a war erupted until there were only a handful of dragons left even with dragon slayers helping they managed to barely win with major casualties. Sadly he was just a hatchling that time and a few dragons of his race(Fire) trained him before dying of old age when he was about 300 there was no females left, so with nothing left to do and no want to hurt the humans he settled in and lived away his life in peace in various underpopulated areas in the Elemental Nations and gaining knowledge of it's inhabitants.

With new resolve Igneel as he was named took the girl into his lair intent in helping her and finding out what happened that caused her predicament.

* * *

Reiju awoke to the feeling of extreme warmth. Much more welcome than the cold she was in before she passed out from exhaustion. The smell of food was what made her sit up and snap her eyes awake only to nearly jump out of her skin at her environment. An underground volcano? Lava is everywhere but thankfully she was on one of the many patches of land. Better yet, how did she get here? The heat was uncomfortable that her body was soaked in sweat, but she decided it was better to hide here than be found outside.

"You're finally awake, young one." A deep and powerful voice stated, the voice caused her to turn her head in it's direction and widen her eyes. It wasn't of fear but just in disbelief having never thought a dragon would be real, it was like out of a fairy tale.

"You're not afraid?" That surprised him. He is pretty intimidating yet the child didn't even fear him. Her eyes showed great pain and had a harsh life.

Then she whimpered in hunger having realized she hasn't eaten in a week.

"I realize you're hungry, here eat." He pointed from the seat he was sitting... like a normal human and grabbed a piece of some kind of meat cooking over the fire place and gave it to her.

"Thank you uhmm..." The girl didn't know the creature's name, as she assumed since it was intelligent it must have one.

"Igneel, Fire Dragon King!" He said pridefully puffing out his chest, only to see the girl was gorging herself on the meat he gave her like a hungry lion and sweat drop. It was the best meal she had since the food she was given was tasteless... where in actuality tasted like shit, but she just got used to it. Reiju decided she loved meat.

When she was finished she introduced herself. "I was called Reiju but I don't think want to keep the name..." To be honest it reminds her too much of Orochimaru and she wants a new start without anything to do with him, that and the meaning of the name isn't something she likes.

"Why is that?"

"It's a nickname for Experiment 0."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say to that, now having found out that she was a test subject for some kind of mad scientist he punched his fist in his palm, making a small shock wave.

"I'll give you a new name then, how about... Natsu!"

"Thank you mister Igneel for giving me a new name." Rei... no Natsu now thanked him by bowing but he waved it off.

"Say would you like to learn from me?" He could tell she was a good person at heart even with the pain in her eyes, there was also a fire he sensed in her and he could proudly sense her affinity to fire, and he never had an interest in teaching a human until now, that and he's getting old. He doesn't want the dragon way to go extinct once he's gone, it has to return with a bang. He grinned showing his sharp teeth at the thought.

"It would be an honor." Hesitant at first since she just met him, she could tell he didn't have evil intentions and would be much more pleasant to be around than the snake Orochimaru. After what she found out before escaping, she never intends for that snake to be near her again. She found his notes and was shocked that Orochimaru was actually her father... as if. Even if it's true he raped her mother so he's no father of hers, he made her life a living hell.

"Your training starts in one week when your body recovers. Follow me, I'll fetch you some water, you'll need it."

It turned out the lava room wasn't the only space that occupied the inside of the mountain.

With this, Natsu intends to become strong enough that Orochimaru can't touch her or anyone she befriends in the future.

* * *

A month has passed since Igneel saved her, her training has been going on for three weeks, unusual training to say the least. Igneel gave her some of his chakra which grew and made changes to her body within the week. When he explained the changes that she would undergo she was gobsmacked. Immunity to fire, dragon lungs to breath fire, and a more durable body for claw and fist attacks. It's basically a Bloodline limit for highly advanced fire manipulation together with incredible taijutsu potential, since it doesn't even need hand signs to perform.

Over the month she got to know Igneel better and Igneel the same to her. She told him her experience living as an experiment since birth and Igneel was grateful for that girl being her sister or she would be an emotionless puppet. Her loss still weighs on her conscious he can see that, but she told him she intends to fulfill the dying wish she gave her that was have her own adventure, find love, and if possible find out if fairies exists.

When he found out she was an Uchiha he was unsettled at first remembering his own encounters with the crazy clan but because she's also part Uzumaki, it likely prevented her from going insane, or she's stronger than he thought. The fact that she has her own Mangekyou from what he heard her talk about remembering black flames when blacking out is unprecedented. Her own natural fire affinity made it much easier to accept his chakra and become a Dragon Slayer. It was also nice that she wasn't arrogant like the rest of her clan.

However when he asked her to activate it he was stumped. The shape wasn't right. It's like there's two shapes intersecting, if he remembered it was only Madara who had a shape similar to that. Eternal Mangekyou! She doesn't seem to be aware so it had to be Orochimaru's doing, as she stated before she heard Orochimaru mutter things about her being his perfect vessel, meaning he wants to take over her body. It was luck whoever attacked the base did at that exact time and gave her a chance to escape.

What really shocked Igneel was when Natsu told him she never saw the sky and outside world except for the first time during the two days she was running in her escape but didn't have time because she was running for her life. This caused Igneel to take her on a ride above the clouds once she recovered much to her delight as she was able to finally get a good glimpse of the world and she savored every moment of it.

When the training started he made her promise to never use the power she gains for evil means, she gladly accepted and stored it in her list of promises to fulfill. Now on to the training...

"Karyuu no Tekken!" Followed by a section of a boulder exploding and small mass of flames when her flaming fist connected with it.

Natsu stood tall even though she was panting. It was the twentieth time using the technique, her hair was long reaching just above her back since she never cut it since first meeting her sister two years ago. She's dressed in better clothing than those rags but barely covering her modesty, not there's much to cover only being 7 years old. A top tied to cover her upper chest leaving her midriff open and white shorts, she still forewent the need for shoes not wanting to burn them. The reason for wearing so little clothes is for training reasons, so they won't catch fire. She's also no longer skinny after acquiring quite an appetite, already a lean figure was beginning to show from her training.

"Good work Natsu, you can take a break now." He was impressed with her progress, in another month she would master Iron Fist but would have to still keep practicing as she gets older then they would move on to the next techniques. Natsu's reason for her intense drive to get stronger is so she can survive and fulfill her promises bestowed upon her, and so Orochimaru can't get hold of her again.

Natsu happily accepted the break using the time to think of ways to improve her technique. Lying down on the ground in the underground volcano, the heat no longer made her sweat. The heat comforted her in ways she never thought possible.

* * *

"You mastered Iron Fist for now. Time to begin the next training."

Another month went by and Natsu mastered the first of the basic techniques after continuous repetition. She still did normal Taijutsu training for the Dragon style Taijutsu in it's beginning kata, and physical exercises. As he said the Taijutsu she learned was mediocre and she should learn his awesome style.

"Eat it." He pointed at the small fire place between them. Two months of her body going through changes her body should be completely immune to fire by now.

At first she looked at him with a deadpan but followed without complaint having come to trust the old and prideful dragon, grabbing a handful of the flames she put it in her mouth like she does with normal food. She found it surprisingly tasty.

"How do you feel?"

"Energized." She felt her chakra recover by a small amount.

"It's a special ability for dragon slayers. Consuming your element will give you a boost of power for a short time or restore your chakra, allowing you to overpower one or two techniques. A dangerous ability considering most shinobi use their chakra sparingly. Now onto the next technique, the Roar."

Igneel grinned an unspoken way of him saying he won't hold back. Natsu gulped but the steeled herself for what's to come in away her expression just says 'bring it!'.

* * *

Nine year old Natsu peacefully slept on top of Igneel as he laid down himself, something she took to doing ever since she considered him her father-figure. Something Igneel never thought would happen in his lifetime, it just happened after finishing the roar Natsu asked if she could call him dad, even though he's so ancient he could be a great-grandfather many times over.

Natsu went through training ranging from not just strengthening chakra, fire ninjutsu, hand to hand, shurikenjutsu and kunaijutsu(though much less often) but also non chakra training to strengthen her body; free running and mountain climbing and boulder carrying to increase her speed and strength. Because training without rest isn't healthy he had her pick up a few hobbies such as singing, having conversation more often to keep up her social skills and writing how her life went in a journal to keep up her education.

Igneel didn't limit training her inside the underground volcano, he flew her to different parts of the Elemental Nations, the most frequent is Turtle Island where there were lot's of large animals to spar with, Natsu somehow managed to befriend the animals there that is after beating them up. The most frequented place was the mountain that the dragon clan once called home, it's beauty on par with Mt. Myoboku.

He was proud of her accomplishments even though she already knew the basis of how to fight when he took her in, she's much stronger than before. As a result of spending time with him and her new dragon side she picked up some of his traits such as his catchphrase 'I've got a fire in my belly' and enjoyment of battle that gives a good challenge.

Unfortunately his time is coming near as his life force grew weaker, he has a year left at most and little Natsu's hardships are sadly not over yet. As much as it pains him to do it, tomorrow she would face her final trial and become a true dragon slayer.

* * *

 _The following morning_

"You want me to what!" Natsu shouted in disbelief. Natsu is now taller than the average nine year old girl being 4'10, the only changes her body went through is that it's much leaner and trained having a slim and taut figure even going through all the intense training and her body was close to reaching puberty and her eyes are slit and has sharper canines because she completed her dragon slayer training. Her hair now flows to the middle of her back in messy waves reminiscent of Madara's hairstyle. And the addition of an orange scaled scarf around her neck, a gift from her father, her eyes make her seem years older than she actually is... her maturity from her experiences contributed to this.

"Your final trial is to kill me."

His word kept repeating over and over in her head hoping that he wasn't joking.

"But w-why?" she asked with an almost broken voice that made him wince.

"To become a true dragon slayer and gain the ability to use Dragon force at will, you have to kill a dragon. I'm old Natsu, I have at most a year left to live and I want to go down in battle. At least I'll help you become stronger before I leave this world."

"Why do you have to leave me like Meimi did? Why can't I make a precious person without them dying..."

"I know this will hurt but it's for your own good. With the power gained you'll be able to protect anything, I want you to stay strong for me. now ATTACK!"

Her life flashed before her, all the pain that was inflicted upon her, all the loneliness she had to endure, all her happiness and all her pain. The loss of her sister almost drove her to the edge now that her father wants her to kill him her emotions were jumbled. Scales appeared over her bare arms, cheeks, torso and legs. Her eyes appeared more dragon-like and canines even sharper and her hair got even wilder. The result of natural energy automatically gathering in her in just the right amount.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaar!" She shouted... more like roared as large mass of flames surrounded her form heating up her surroundings melting nearby rocks. Entering Dragon Force from remembering her trauma's.

"Come at me!"

Natsu managed to maintained her sanity using it and looked up sadly. If he wants to die in battle she'll give him one, what happens to her afterwards is a mystery to her, she's not sure if she'll retain her sanity after this one.

Kicking off the ground she destroyed part of the ground as she rocketed towards her father. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" with a acrobatic spin she did a front flip as her right leg caught fire and performed a downward kick that was blocked by Igneel's right arm exploding in a mass of flames. Unfortunately his old scales couldn't completely withstand it and penetrated his forearm causing him to bleed.

Natsu hesitated her next attack and Igneel sent a flaming punch sending her crashing to the ground in a crater. She was barely affected thanks to being in Dragon Force except for some bruises littering her body.

"Karyuu no Hoko!" Igneel fired a breath attack that engulfed Natsu's half of the underground volcano making it shake a little.

Natsu crossed her arms to block the strong stream of flames but was still sent back several meters before she opened her mouth and consumed a large portion of it before firing her own breath attack. "Karyuu no Hoko!" Although not as large as Igneel's it was her largest to date, and was half the size of the attack he recently used. It was the first time she actually consumed Igneel's flames directly.

Igneel was about to consume it but was surprised when it suddenly changed direction going downwards and then upwards, before the end changed into a large fist slamming into his chest. The attack sent him sprawling to the ground making a dragon shaped crater, a large bleeding wound with torn scales on his chest.

 _'Nice trick Natsu, she managed to shape the roar into something unique.'_

However when Igneel got up all he saw was Natsu flying at him at an insane speed.

"I'm sorry... Dad." She thought with tears in her eyes before engulfing herself in flames again and kicked off releasing a jet of flames from her feet. She unleashed her original technique and started spinning at a rapid pace most of the flames heat concentrated on her head using the last of her chakra in one last powerful technique.

"Karyuu no Kenkaku!" In a burst her body hits his chest struggling for a moment and then completely penetrated him before coming out on the other side. Her form now covered in a little bit of blood as the rest of it burned dry. She fell to the ground in a crash before Dragon Force finally depleted she was left panting for the first time of the use of the legendary form that is said to match the power of the dragons.

A heavy thump and small shake was felt making Natsu force herself up and rush to her father's form. He had a large hole in his chest and was bleeding profusely.

She could do nothing but cry as he's breaths were getting weaker.

"I'm proud of you... you gave me one of... the best fights of my life." Not in terms of matching him but in terms of emotion. If he were a few hundred years younger he would be able to win easily but age really caught up to him.

"Now as the... last dragon disappears... you carry the legacy... of all dragons... Find plenty of mates... Live your life to the fullest... Keep training hard... and most of all... Remember me."

Natsu passed out from exhaustion and the shock of yet another loss.

On that day Igneel the Fire Dragon King died in battle. The following day Natsu left the cave and walked intent on beginning the adventure she promised her sister while keeping her other promises in mind.

Natsu didn't think much on why his body wasn't there when she woke up, but it could be that a dragon evaporates when they die?

* * *

It's been a few days since she left the den that was her home for the past three years that resides in the Land of Iron. Her father's death still weighed heavily on her mind but she persisted to keep on going and fulfill what both her father and sister asked of her. She still didn't understand what he meant by mates, as in plural though... she'll find out one day.

She's currently walking a path in the Land of Fire towards her destination: Konoha. From the notes she read in Orochimaru's lab it was where her mother came from so she intends to go there to find out what her mother was like. Even though she doesn't know what her mother thought of her considering she was raped... repeatedly. If she could tell her mother she is nothing like that monster maybe she would accept her, going to Konoha might give her answers.

Natsu enjoyed the scenery of the trees, path, and pretty much all the animals she could see, living the way she did caused her to appreciate all the little things a normal person would dismiss as unimportant. She's also curious about sleeping on a bed(futon doesn't count it was hard) and how life in a village is. She hasn't spoken to a human in over 2 years, hell the only human she spoke most to was her sister. She's a wild girl as Igneel put it, since she grew up in the dark cell and then an underground volcano and uninhabited training areas(at least by humans) and has no experience about city life. As for food she simply hunts for it; meat, her favorite food.

Shouldering her small strap bag containing her stuff, she stopped and sniffed the air a few times with her sensitive nose gifted to her by being a dragon slayer. She decided to follow it seeing it as a way to improve her tracking skills, so running through the forest it didn't take her very long until she stumbled upon what seemed to be a bandit camp. There was an unwelcomed smell permeating the air so she decided to sneak in, which was easy considering they weren't shinobi.

Inside a tent skin slapping against skin was heard as a large burly man continued entering and exiting at a rapid pace with some blood leaking from her hole. Unfortunately he was doing someone that was only about twelve years old and desperately begging him to stop because it hurts. Because he already did a couple other women who are currently lying on their futon's with white liquid leaking from their holes it was taking long to climax.

This is the scene Natsu came to, she quickly ran into the nearest tent and through it open only to regret it seeing a large burly man hungrily humping a girl that couldn't be more than 13 that was crying helplessly as she her body was violated. Her experience with mating is limited but she understood the situation perfectly; it was wrong.

There were a few other girls and women tied up, some of them had defeated looks on their faces as white liquid flowed out of their holes likely just got done by someone else just recently. They all had pretty good looks so they were kidnapped specifically, and by the look and smell of blood they were all virgins. She turned to the man still busy and released her killing intent from the anger she felt.

Rape and rapists in general is something she's grown to despise after learning that it happened to her own mother, it's the cruelest fate a woman can experience. Being dominated by someone that's not your own mate is unforgivable in her eyes, but she remembered her vow to her father to never use her power for evil deeds but killing itself isn't evil, only if it's against the innocent and if she becomes evil herself.

The next thing the raping bandit felt was pain as Natsu punched him off the girl sending him painfully to the ground and a small figure jumping on top of him delivering a knockout punch, before Natsu twisted his neck with a sickening snap.

All eyes were filled with a little hope when one of their captives was easily beaten by a young girl.

"Stay here and keep quiet while I deal with the rest." They could only nod helplessly as the girl left the tent.

Dealing with the rest was easy as she only had to follow the stench of bandits and before anyone knew it the bandit camp was reduced to flames besides the only tent containing the rape victims, they didn't stand a chance against the fury of an angry Dragon Slayer.

The aftermath of the surviving women was not going as good as she hoped since the experience would not be forgotten any time soon if at all, especially the youngest of the captives. Natsu had a hard time getting the girl off as she was hugged repeatedly while the others thanked her before heading to their respective homes in different directions, intending on getting medicine to prevent pregnancy except for the younger girl who was luckily not released in.

Natsu felt good saving those woman and being thanked, it's a new experience but not a bad one. She was walking away from the burnt down bandit camp when she sensed a nearby presence heading towards her making her go on guard, feeling the surprisingly familiar scent to be unnerving, it felt like Orochimaru so she bolted away as quickly as she could not staying to check it was not actually Orochimaru but a young woman with purple hair.

* * *

17 year old Anko Mitarashi was surprised when the area that was supposed to be her mission was nothing but ashes and dying flames. Usually she wouldn't bother with such a low ranking mission as a C-rank but she felt like getting some fresh air from T&I and a C-rank would help her stretch her legs a bit. It would have been an easy bandit extermination mission if not for the fact she had nothing to exterminate.

What's stranger is the single child in the center of the mess walking away as if it was an every day morning warm up. She had to be the one responsible so Anko had to find out so she can have an excuse why her mission was completed by someone else before she could arrive. She tried to reach the girl but she spotted her and bolted away surprisingly fast that Anko lost track of her so she was forced to abandon the mission since it was already completed while wondering who the strange girl was.

Little did she know the girl would one day meet her, for better or worse is up to what Natsu's choices would be from now on.

* * *

Natsu ran like the wind was chasing her, flying through the trees herself occasionally boosting herself even faster shooting jets of flames from her feet. It was dangerous to go to the Leaf now, Orochimaru is probably expecting her to go there, so its safest for her to travel and not stay in one place. She needs to get stronger, and Orochimaru will meet his end and won't be able to do what he did to her to anyone else.

To do that she needs an income, but she doesn't want to attract attention just yet so she would settle with surviving off the lands. But for now she needs to haul ass out of Fire country just to make sure Orochimaru would not be able to track her.

According to her knowledge Water Country is this direction so she would head there first, what better way to start her adventure traveling the Elemental nations? She might run into fairies, you never know.

With that Natsu sped with renewed vigor pushing more chakra in her legs as she disappeared through the trees in a blur.

* * *

Elsewhere what appeared to be a feminine young boy huddled in an alley tried to keep himself warm from the cold climate of Water Country. The starved young child is actually a girl but has androgynous looks at this age so it was safe for her to hide from more unsavory individuals. With Water Country's economy as bad as it was because of the civil war, no one has the funds to take in an orphan.

After losing her mother to her own father and subsequently killing him with her unlocked bloodline, she fell into shock and just wondered the lands without purpose. She was forced to scavenge the streets for food, and even one time throwing a dog with a stone who tried to steal what she wanted to steal. She felt bad for doing it but she had no choice. It's been a year since she was forced to live like this.

Her only thoughts the how's and when's she would die when the time she finally gives up on living.

End

* * *

 **AN: Natsu is a unisex name, so don't be angry if you're thinking i'm stealing, it's an awesome name. Her old name Reiju is the past because she didn't want to be named by a monster. There would be much less time skips in the next chapter except for the three year training arc when everyone is 16-17(about chapter 15-20?). Sorry if the time skips annoyed anyone.**

 **More will be explained how Natsu is handling her losses in the next chapter, I hope my writing skills brought at least some joy. I hope my story is not too cliche, anyway this is genuinely going to be my main fanfic, forget Never Ending Journey(deleted), that shit is crap. And my other fic Zorra's lost adventures. Anyone willing to adopt them is free to do so, I don't have time to manage all of them as I'm going to only be working on this one.**

 **Oh and be warned Orochimaru as you can see is even more evil and derange in this story more surprises await next chapter. Ta Ta!**

 **Character Info:**

 **Natsu "Reiju" Uchiha**

 **Personality: She's mature for her age because of her experiences. Mostly bright and cheerful although it's more like a mask to hide her pain as it's a part of her personality while spending time with Igneel, and to fulfill the promise to live her life to the fullest. She can be broody when reminiscing about her past but is not a total bitch about it. She has a likable personality and fulfills her promises no matter what and would go far to protect who she deems precious.**

 **She is almost shameless and likes to wear revealing clothes particularly ones that expose her stomach and legs. She's blunt to a point as well because of her upbringing she may misunderstand some references.**

 **Appearance: Long messy ebony hair, golden slit eyes, cute mature face, well exercised body on the lean side, and scaled orange scarf.**

 **Likes: Meat, fighting, eating and singing.**

 **Dislikes: Wimps, being hungry and people who piss her off and rapists.**

 **Age: 9**

 **Abilities: Dragon Slayer, immune to fire, skilled in taijutsu, skilled in fire ninjutsu semi-skilled in bukijutsu. Chunin Level(Kage level while in Dragon Force but only lasts for a few minutes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nevermind me, the always present omnipresent author! Sorry it took so long, had writers block and kept getting distracted by other fanfictions. Naruto:Oni and Eyes of the soul being one of them.**

 **Sorry but I had to to stop this chapter shorter.**

 **Onto the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A glimpse into the past and an unexpected meeting

"Speech"

"Whisper/Singing"

'Thoughts'

"Dragon/Tailed Beast Speech"

 _11 years ago..._

A young woman struggled to regain her senses as she was regaining consciousness. Onyx eyes slowly opened, disoriented and confused at her situation, the cold of the table underneath her not welcoming on her bare skin. Bare... skin?

She looked down and indeed she was bare as the day she was born, but she was also bound by her wrists and ankles to the cold table. She tried to remember what got her into this situation and her expression turned to anger. 'Orochimaru!'

She was returning from a completed A-ranked mission, and more than half her chakra stores were spent when she ran into Orochimaru where she didn't expect him to suddenly attack her. With her exhausted state she stood no chance against one of the legendary Sannin, before she was beat she used her Mangekyou and ignited him in the black flames of Amaterasu, she expected him to be dead and was caught off guard when he came out of his own mouth?

The fight continued but even with her Susan'no she pushed her body to her limits and managed to push Orochimaru a little, but she reached her limit as the Susan'no made every cell in her body hurt and she faltered with her technique which caused the Susan'no to waver and Orochimaru used that opportunity to knock her out. If only she was at full strength, she would have possibly won or at least bought enough time to get away.

Maeko observed her surroundings as any shinobi worth their salt would do and found she was in some kind of room built with brown stone with strange patterns, a wooden door to her left and the metallic table she lay on. She couldn't feel her chakra so the restraints on her must be chakra restraints. A she felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she considered why her clothes were removed yet she didn't feel anything was done to her.

The sinking feeling increased when the door opened revealing the man she previously fought with. Orochimaru.

"You traitor! What are you plotting?!" Maeko Uchiha asked him with a sneer.

Orochimaru just smirked and chuckled. "What do you think. Should I tell you? Those restraints are impossible to break out of from the inside after all, and no one's going to come looking for you."

"Just spit it out!"

"Impatient eh? Did you know the Uchiha and the Senju used to be of the same clan long ago? It's fascinating. That and the Uzumaki came up with a seal that grants true immortality but decided to lock it away as a forbidden jutsu. Unfortunately, only an Uzumaki, someone with a strong yang chakra is able to utilize it or else they would reduce their life span. I'm going to do some tests on you to turn you into an Uzumaki, the reason I chose an Uchiha was because I also seek the Sharingan, to learn all the jutsu in the world! Kukukuku." He laughed in his creepy way

The more he spoke, the more she was in disbelief. So this was his true colors? She never liked him, always feeling something was off with him, especially since she wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"And you know one thing. You can't do anything about it." He drew his hand across her skin making her shiver.

"W-what are you doing. You pervert!"

Orochimaru smirked. "What do you think happens to captured Kunoichi? After I finish improving your body with Uzumaki DNA, you're going to bear a child. And I'll use that child as my next vessel and gain true Immortality!" There was no way she was going to be found. It was in the middle of nowhere in the Land of Rice, and he covered his tracks completely so no one would find them. He was still part of the Leaf but it wouldn't be long before he would be found out and forced to flee.

"You M-monster!" She, Maeko Uchiha has met many sadistic people in the Third Great Ninja War but Orochimaru was by far the worst and most twisted. Even she has her own sadistic side but never lets it control her and only uses it against her enemies.

He just chuckled in acceptance knowing full well he is one.

For the next month he slowly injected Uzumaki blood and inserted flesh as well that had the closest resemblance to her genetic code and blood type, which happened to be Mito Uzumaki's. It was hard at first as her body almost rejected it and she was left severely weakened and he thought she might not make it. But the following month she showed signs of recovery as the famed Uzumaki vitality and regeneration kicked in and activated, leaving the marred skin smooth again.

The pain was agonizing but Maeko managed to endure.

For an experiment it looked surprisingly natural and not like some of the artificial bloodlines that came from lucky previous experiments that were a mere shadow of the real thing. Maeko's skin tone gained color, completely different from her normal pale Uchiha features which came from the Uzumaki. Going through tests he discovered, yes her genetic code was altered and had half of Mito's Uzumaki's DNA. However there seemed to be a problem, it still left her greatly weakened and one of his skilled 'loyal' medical staff deduced she has only two maybe three years left to live.

He should have known it would have come at a cost, but that's plenty of time left to implement his plans.

* * *

Maeko Uchiha was humiliated these past two months as her body underwent various experimentation, her body was drained of a lot of blood and pumped blood of a long dead woman that was the First Hokage's wife. All the while. She tried everything to try and escape but she wasn't bound by her wrists but rather her forearms, so she couldn't slip it over and break her thumb to get free. At least she had a thin blanket to cover her decency now.

 _'Shisui-outoto, Mikoto-nee, forgive me.'_ She just couldn't break out of her restraints and the experiments left her feeling so weak. Unless someone rescued her there was nothing she could do.

By this time Orochimaru already became a missing-nin from what she heard after abandoning being forced to flee by the Sandaime and abandoning his student in the Land of Sea. While Orochimaru was doing this, his loyal medical and scientists worked on her, even though he took over a month in when he had all the free time since he became a missing-nin. Strangely there was one among them that seemed to be forced to work for him out of fear, a young woman about the same age as her with long black hair and grey eyes named Rei Yuki.

Even though Rei hated what she was doing she had no choice since Orochimaru could kill her or her family that resided blissfully unaware of the threat in Water country. But now came the day that Rei hated the most and would once again be forced to do nothing but watch. She was tasked to care for the child in it's early years before Orochimaru would see to it trained until the time came he possessed it, it was truly sickening.

Now Orochimaru strolled to the still tied up woman with a syringe in hand before emptying the contents in her arm and waited for the drugs to work. He would rather another Uchiha do the deed but since he can't let them find out, he decided to do the deed himself figuring a body related to him would be much more compatible. His own genes would mostly be cancelled out anyway since clans have dominant traits.

WARNING RAPE SCENE(Don't read if you don't like this type of stuff)

Maeko's eyes widened in fear as she felt her body get aroused without her consent as her body started feeling hot, since she always had control over her hormones. She was scared. Even through all her accomplishments this was one of her greatest fears, getting raped because she is still a virgin.

Orochimaru chuckled. "What a fearful expression... don't tell me you're a virgin?" Her fearful expression was all the answer he needed.

He pulled her covers off revealing her body for him to see. Her D-cup breasts had hardened nipples because of the aphrodisiacs as well as the cold air, she was also wet down there. Her shapely fit figure and long legs. Pale hands started playing with her breasts and pulling at her nipples, she couldn't do anything since the drugs affected her and her body got more aroused and more wet.

Orochimaru wanted to see her break, he so enjoys seeing someone despair.

Maeko grit her teeth as her body was violated by this... monster and tried to keep strong. She inadvertently moaned out load, causing her to gasp and him to grin knowingly.

When that was over the pale snake freak lowered his bottoms revealing his erection. While not the biggest out there it was still 7 inches so it would do it's job just fine.

"No please don't do this!" Tears filled the once strong woman's eyes.

"Kukukuku, you don't have a choice in the matter, you should be glad your child would become immortal... until I take it's body for myself of course." He pulled her body closer and opened her legs while it was still bound at the end of the table. She tried to struggle but she was given a numbing drug before the aphrodisiacs so she couldn't even move her limbs. He lined himself up at her entrance and in one swift move viciously pierced her, blood leaked from losing her virginity.

The pain made her cry out despite having a high pain tolerance, the unwanted intrusion made her feel violated and humiliated. Then he proceeded to move...

Combined with the drugs and her inexperience, Maeko's mind and body lost itself to pleasure and pain, she lost track of time when she regained herself and her eyes widened at her actions.

"N-o ple-ease stop." Just then, he gave particularly hard thrust and the pleasure made her orgasm, the drugs increasing the pleasure making her mind go blank. He expanded inside her before releasing ropes of his seed inside filling her entrance and womb. The drugs made it definite that she would get pregnant no matter what, she could do nothing but turn her head and cry.

When he regained herself again she was filled with teary rage. "Damn you Orochimaru! How dare you do this to me! You will pay!" She swore.

He just laughed in his usual creepy way as he left the room with her hole dripping with his disgusting seed and Maeko knew she couldn't do anything about it.

RAPE SCENE END

From then on Orochimaru used her as a stress reliever for an entire week. That was only the beginning, where he only went one round the first time he went multiple the following times. What's worse is her body was put under a genjutsu to manipulate her body to do... perverted things. Since she couldn't access her chakra she couldn't dispel it, her body enjoyed it but her mind definitely didn't.

Her hateful insults did not even deter him from defiling her over and over again, she felt like a used whore.

He stopped after the first week when she was discovered pregnant, and thus had no need to do it any longer. From then on Orochimaru kept himself busy with other things while Rei Yuki tended to her to make sure she's healthy with Orochimaru coming in every other day to check in.

Pregnant. A happy occasion when couples find out they are going to be parents, it was a nightmare for her. Six months has passed already and three months left to go and a noticeable bulge already present. She was given a normal bed and clothes in the same room and her restraints were replaced with chakra seal restraints. She nearly broke each time she was raped and forced to do things, she only kept sane because of her new friend. It was surprising that someone like her was working for Orochimaru. She can tell if someone is lying, and the fear in the woman was clear as day.

Orochimaru was using the woman's family as a bargaining chip so he could use her 'unique' skills. She was a brilliant medic and could use her Ice Release to preserve bodies that need preserving as well as organs.

But what's concerning is that she couldn't stop herself from loving the child growing inside her, even if it's from a monster. Motherly instincts are telling her the child would take after her. And any child is innocent from their father's sins.

Kami she's also so weak, the experiments messed up her body and she can barely walk, she's completely out of shape as well.

"Rei-chan can I ask a favor?" Maeko asked weakly, ever since she got pregnant her body kept getting weaker. She doesn't know if she's going to survive the delivery.

"What is it Mae-chan?" Rei asked with a smile, despite the situation she was happy to have made a friend however short it would be.

"Can you promise raise her properly? When Orochimaru isn't here I want you to teach her proper morals, and if need be hide her personality so he doesn't find out."

Rei's eyes widened at that. She could be killed if she was caught raising the child differently like instructed... but if she could somehow escape with the child, the child would have enormous potential and eventually be able to kill Orochimaru. And it would be a new experience for her, she smiled eagerly.

"I promise you." Even if it was already assigned to her, but this time it would be different.

Maeko gave a sadistic grin "Orochimaru will pay... even if it won't be me like I swore to him."

* * *

 _Present day_

Maeko Uchiha is a name known to many in the Hidden Leaf Village, particularly the shinobi. To her friends and comrades she was beautiful, graceful, honorable and kind. To her enemies she was deadly, cruel, sadistic and showed no mercy to those who threatened her home. She was what most kunoichi strived to be before she suddenly disappeared on a solo A-rank mission just when the war seemed to end.

Some say she finally snapped from the war and abandoned the village while others just assumed she was dead or captured. Many were devastated at her disappearance particularly Mikoto Uchiha, Maeko's older 'sister'. This caused Mikoto to become depressed but she recovered once she gave birth to little Sasuke.

A year passed and Maeko was considered KIA when tracker ninja couldn't find a trace of her body or any evidence to her whereabouts, ironically she died around the same time. Years passed and she was only a memory and hero of the Third Great Ninja war, with her name carved on the memorial stone like all those before her.

And now what's left of her is her legacy, her daughter that was born out of a forced union from an evil man and wonderful woman.

Now in the Land of Water on one of it's islands separate from the main village of Mist, a supply boat that just recently docked were loading off goods in the form of crates and barrels containing food and other items to trade with. In one particular barrel an not amused Natsu was recovering from her first experience on a boat, needless to say it was not a good experience. Motion sickness sucks.

"Note to self; never use a boat again." She whispered to herself while holding a hand over her mouth to stop herself from puking just from the thought of it.

When she recovered she quickly lifted the lid to check if anyone was looking and when it was clear she bolted out of it and ran to through the nearby forest for cover. After deeming herself safe she stopped to take a good look at her surroundings, there was a mist covering the area but not too much to obscure her vision that's when her stomach made itself known by growling loudly as if it had a mind seperate from her own.

She giggled awkwardly, she didn't get chance to eat in the few days boat ride since she felt so damn sick she was stuck in that barrel. She sat down and unsealed the little food she stored in storage scrolls that Igneel taught her how to use, and ate her fill. When she was finished she scratched her head in confusion.

Natsu didn't think this through... not one bit. Now in foreign territory she has no idea about the terrain so she has to scout it out herself and explore the county of Water. This is where her training comes in, using her amazing ninja skills to gather information.

After an hour of scouting the town past the forest she concluded here findings. Because of her state of attire; the same rags she wore since battle with her father, honestly she cares little for the state of her clothing because she likes the freedom to move with little on her body but because of stares she received she decided she needs better clothes soon to better blend in with society. She found out the state of the country and wasn't pleased with the turn of events, but with her current strength she's not ready to help yet.

Apparently there's a civil war happening and there are two sides: The Bloodline Rebels and the Mizukage Loyalists. She overheard some people muttering in hateful breaths how the bloodline users are evil and should be put down to praising the loyalists for their good work. Somewhere along the way she found some people who were quietly supporting the bloodline users. What she found out made her blood boil. Due to the civil war the economy isn't doing so well so people have barely enough money to feed themselves and there are a lot of people living in the streets.

The rebels aren't even evil like many people seemed to be brainwashed to believe. They want to free the village from the mad Mizukage's reign because he instigated the bloodline purges believing them to be evil ever since the Kaguya clan, who just so happened to be a bloodline clan attacked to village. The Kaguya clan were a savage warrior clan that loved fighting and killing and the Mizukage somehow got it into his head that he couldn't risk other bloodline clans doing the same thing and began the bloodline purges. As much as she would like to help free the country, she isn't strong enough yet.

She has no connection to these people but she wants to help them, it's strange but this felt right to Natsu. So she put helping out the rebels on her to do list when she gets stronger while she kept walking on a path because she wants to move onto the next country, the cold night air not even bothering her despite her lack of warm clothes. After some walking she reached a bridge overlooking the village she just came from, on the bridge was a child. The girl had short black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing rags but unlike Natsu's hers covers her body decently, she also seemed on the skinny side and unlike her the cold was affecting her, and she's likely a year younger but appears two years younger.

She stopped some distance away that the girl didn't see her. For some reason she felt the need to take in her scent and she did, what she got in return was overwhelming. It was so... familiar. Then her head started to violently ache as she held her head.

 _Flashback_

 _Blood spilled as a woman fell to the end of a sharp blade, while huddling protectively over a small figure. The woman that raised her for three years was ruthlessly killed, even though she only remembers her from her consciousness being active when she was two years old._

 _Her young mind couldn't comprehend what was happening as the mother she loved so much stopped moving and was covering in warm red liquid, her eyes were unseeing yet still had a smile on her face knowing she did what she had to do. Small hands shook the body in a futile attempt to wake her._

 _"Ka-san wake up." There was no response, only silence of the dead._

 _"Please wake up..."_

 _She didn't notice a shadowy figure above her._

 _"KA-SAN!" Before all she saw was black._

 _End flashback._

What is this? Lost memories? Now that she thought of it she never remembered anything prior to when she was three years old. The memories felt so natural and good but also overwhelming and painful. Her mother? Rei Yuki, she believed was her real mother was not but she is grateful for her raising her like a real one. The girl on the bridge smell so much like her mother, she must be related to her! She vaguely remembers her mother telling her that she had an aunt but couldn't visit her because she had to serve Orochimaru. But by her state she needs help, and Natsu would help her no matter what to repay the debt her mother did for her. A dragon's nose never lies, that's what Igneel used to say.

She had no time to cry for her mother so she would do it later, her priorities is helping the girl that desperately needs help, whether she wanted it or not. If her scent was similar to the woman who raised her, she must have some relation to her.

Haku was content with her life so far. Today she traveled all the way to this side of the town she was in so she could die and let nature claim her, it's colder this high up. Since everyone seemed to care only for themselves she was tired of living in the streets and wanted to meet her mother in the afterlife.

Ever since she lost her parents, her mother that was killed by her father and her father killed by her, she felt lost. It didn't help that she didn't have any survival skills and was forced to leave when food ran out, so she had no choice but to live like a street dog. At first she tried her best to survive but then she asked herself, what reason does she actually have to live? Her thoughts were interrupted when heard someone standing before her.

Her first impression of the girl in front of her was. 'Wild Girl'. Her lack of shoes, hair black and so messy reaching the middle of her back and bangs fell until her shoulders, while one was almost covering her right eye. Her eyes were an amazing gold color and she had slit pupils. She was wearing rags like her but in a way that reveals more skin, particularly her midriff and legs, despite that she couldn't help but think she was beautiful, but she wasn't malnourished like she was despite her state of dress. She's not much older than Haku, but the look in her eyes was what confused her.

They looked at her with familiarity and hopefulness, but she never saw this girl in her life. Usually Haku would be tense when confronting strangers since the last time she was chased by shopkeepers trying to survive, she stuck to the trash because she wasn't strong enough. However this girl for some reason made her feel safe even though she never met her before now, it all changed when the girl spoke.

"Are you related to Rei Yuki?" The girl asked with a desperate undertone in her voice.

Haku's eyes widened at that name. When her mother was still alive she used to tell her all about her Aunt Rei but never explained why she never visited or if she was even alive.

"Y-yes, she's my Aunt." Not even knowing why she answered, but if she knows her maybe she can finally get answers. All thoughts about withering away and becoming one with nature became a distant memory faded as she realized how much she actually wants to live.

Natsu smiled happily, to Haku that smile was so bright it reflected the sun... moon in this case.

Haku yelped when the girl suddenly hugged her for reasons unknown to her, when Natsu separated she frowned and quickly looked around before putting her bag down, taking a sealing scroll out and unsealing some food, just some onigiri that she stole at the port she boarded the boat that brought her here. "Eat, you need it more than me, I'll explain how I know your Aunt when you're finished."

Haku didn't hesitate, it's been days since she had a proper meal and even longer since she ever felt full. When she was finished she thanked her. "Thank you..." she realized she didn't even know her saviors name.

"You can call me Natsu!" Natsu cheerfully told her.

Haku smiled for the first time in a long while. "I'm Haku."

* * *

 _The Land of Grass._

Karin could only whimper as she was roughly dragged through the hospital by the Head grass ninja. When the finally reached a certain door her opened it and showed her something that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Ka-chan!"

Her mother was covered in bite marks from where could see her arm hung and her body was covered, the only recognizable thing was her red hair.

"She couldn't continue any longer, so now it's your turn to take her place. And no complaints, starting tomorrow you begin your duties." He coldly said causing Karin to flinch in horror. She'll end up just like her mother!

Later that night Karin was in the small house packing essentials. She couldn't take it anymore, she doesn't want to end up like her ka-chan because of these animals. Just because they gave them entry to live in the country they decided that they own them because they are Uzumaki. Uzumaki that are scattered from the destruction years ago are highly sought by nations because of their strong chakra, many want them to make their clans more powerful while others just use them for their unique healing bite ability.

"I'm sorry Ka-chan..." She adjusted her red framed glasses over her red eyes and prepared to leave her home. She had no choice but to leave her mother's body there. It was a good thing the Shinobi were low right now because of battles Grass was having with Waterfall and she knew how to navigate where there wasn't any shinobi. Most of the shinobi were still in the hospital, and the Head ninja would never anticipate her leaving.

Without further ado, she left the house into the snowy winter that encompassed the land while everyone was preoccupied. She never thought she would have the courage to do this but she managed it.

In the future she would realize how much she would have regretted it if she never left.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu was with Haku in the forest she first came out of and was explaining to Haku how she knew Rei Yuki.

"She raised me like her own daughter... I'm not related to her by blood but I'm extremely grateful for her raising me." It was strange to suddenly regain memories of her early childhood, she must have suppressed them because of the shock of losing her and it was too painful to remember. But when she looked at Haku everything came back.

"I'm ashamed to say I only remembered her when I saw you. Unfortunately she was killed by Orochimaru when I was three years old. I must have forgotten everything because it was too painful to remember." She bowed her head shamefully at that.

"Don't feel ashamed, I perfectly understand." Natsu looked up at Haku's eyes and her breath hitched at the so familiar look in her eyes. She felt the same pain as her, the loss of a precious person.

Natsu was overwhelmed and she could only hold on for so long before tears started to leak and Haku could only comfort her as Natsu finally vented about her losses that she never got a chance to properly do. They didn't even mind as they laid on the ground to get some rest.

 _'She's so warm.'_ Was Haku's thoughts as she drifted of to a peaceful sleep with a smile for the first time in a long time.

Too bad she never knew just how clingy Natsu is in her sleep.

* * *

When Haku awoke she felt both comfort and warmth, that was when she realized the way Natsu was holding her and blushed. Both her arms were around her and her head was in the crook of her neck, her warm breath and hair tickled her skin. She blushed at the closeness of the literal stranger. She only knew her for a short time yet she already felt like a good friend. But she actually enjoyed it, her body heat was just so comfortable.

Some time passed when Natsu finally awoke blinking. "Sorry! I forgot I'm clingy in my sleep because..." She stopped at and her face darkens remembering her sister. "Never mind." Haku didn't want to pry, as it seems it had to do with someone she lost.

Natsu got up stretching and yawning and Haku did the same but more subtle. "So what now?" Haku asked curiously because she has literally no idea what to do next.

"We're leaving Water Country." As much as she'd like to explore, the country was in a civil war and she doesn't want to take part in it until she gets stronger. Haku gaped at her blunt statement but she has a point, it would also be good for her to explore other countries.

"I'll follow you forever Natsu."

It didn't take long for them to find the port, on this time Natsu had a partner in crime as they sneaked passed a few workerrs, there was one problem. Haku wasn't trained to use her chakra.

"Eep!" a cute squeak came from Haku as Natsu suddenly grabbed her into bridal carry before effortlessly jumping on the boat, thanks to her sensitive nose she knew no one was on board yet. Before Natsu lead her to the storage area where they would hide until they reached land.

It was a new experience for Haku. The way her body felt so light as Natsu jumped through the air. She managed to calm down as Natsu found a small space between boxes that anyone would overlook before she was place down with Natsu taking a seat next to her. It was a little cramped but Haku felt good with the portable heater that was Natsu.

"You didn't have to carry me all the way." Haku said in an almost whiney voice.

This was the perfect chance to get to know one another.

"How are you always so warm?" It wasn't natural to stay that warm even in the cold temperatures.

Natsu smiled and opened her fist in front of her before it was set alight in flames without any vocal command or hand seals. Handseals is only something Haku heard about but she heard from passing shinobi that it's needed for everything unless you are extremely proficient. She looked at it with awe as she remembered the time when she manipulated water and ice on instinct, due to her emotions she never used any seals.

"It's similar to a Bloodline Limit, but instead of combining two different elements mine solely revolves around fire. It allows me to use fire in many different ways. I don't need to use hand seals at all... It was taught to me by my father. You wouldn't believe me, but my father was a dragon. The bloodline allows me to do what dragons do."

Haku gaped and asked."But how are you not a dragon then?"

Natsu chuckled amusedly "He adopted me silly. What were you thinking?"

Haku blushed in embarrassment at thinking it was even possible for a dragon to have children with a human. Thanks to living in the streets she knows all about the birds and bee's.

"Anway let's talk about you now can we?" Natsu looked interested at her, she wanted to get to know her better and what better than through conversation.

* * *

It was only a day since they hid on the ship and it departed, Natsu learned a lot about Haku. They bonded during the short time because Haku's situation is so similar to her own yet so different. Haku didn't have training unlike her, and she lost her mother because her own father killed her out of fear for possessing a bloodline and then Haku killed her father after awakening her bloodline, the Ice Release. Natsu killed her own father through permission and even though they were fighting it was just for fighting's sake, not for the sake of killing like Haku's father did.

She never told her about her dragon father's death. She was not ready for that yet.

Unfortunately Natsu forgot that she apparently has motion sickness so the moment the ship started moving she had to endure Haku's incessant giggles as she writhed in agony as her stomach flipped upside down. But the sound of her voice was comforting just as it was annoying.

Now as Haku held her new friend that had her head resting on her shoulder, she felt happy for the first time since losing her parents and it was all thanks to the little fire dragon that was Natsu. She felt if Natsu didn't arrive when she did, she would have just withered away and thought scared her now that she met Natsu. She doesn't want to be a burden so she is going to ask her to train so she can be strong.

It's a new experience for Haku, she barely had any skills to survive on her own but now with the help of Natsu she would finally be able to live decently, at least she hopes so. Natsu never told her why her clothing was in that state and she seems to prefer it, not that her own clothes are any better. It already felt like so long ago when she was living decently, they were well off just enough to feed themselves and they got by when it counted.

It was strange, she felt so connected to her, the same pain her eyes that she see's in herself everyday. She wants to find out what made her that way, if she would let her.

Tired from the long day she drifted off to sleep as well, the calm rocking of the ship being her lullaby.

* * *

It was two days before the ship docked at a port town in the Land of Fire called Karai, a beautiful large town with a population of ten thousand. Natsu's food supplies were running low but Haku was slowly recovering from her malnutrition, but not completely just yet. Natsu managed to sneak off the ship with Haku before hiding in the nearest alley to implement her plan.

Haku was already informed of the plan and watched as Natsu used the transformation jutsu to turn into an average looking girl before running out of the alley. They needed money now and Natsu was going to steal it for them, they would figure how to get money properly after they found something to do. Haku would be helping but she doesn't have any training, something besides her own experiments with her water, somthing she needs to rectify.

It wasn't ten minutes later when Natsu returned grinning with about 20 000 ryo, enough to last a week if they use it sparingly.

"Hehehe, I was a little rusty but I managed to steal it from some rich looking nobles!" Natsu claimed with a satisfied grin.

It was only on a few occasions that Igneel also taught her how to pick pocket, since it was an essential skill for shinobi it was easy to pick up, especially if the targets are civilians.

"Natsu can you train me?" Haku asked with uncertainty "I don't want to be a burden to you, I want to be useful."

A hand clamped on her shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me you aren't a burden. But I'll train you if you want to be strong. First, we need some new clothes!" Natsu said for once excited since she never went clothes shopping before. Haku was also glad to finally get something decent to wear. However Natsu transformed again because she doesn't want to get kicked out for indecency.

When they found a good shop in the bustling town they were almost thrown out because they looked like street rats but were let in when Natsu showed them the money. They chose a few sets of simple white shirts and pants along with Shinobi sandals(Haku's choice). When they left the store with clean clothes on their backs with Natsu still having her orange scarf around her neck they searched for an inn to rest, their search bore fruit when they found one for 500 ryo a night plus it had a bathroom.

Haku was eagerly waiting as the bath filled with delicious hot water, it has been some time since she properly cleaned herself. Painful reminders of when she was with her mother made her shake her head, she was with Natsu now. Just as she closed the tap and was about to undress, the door to the bathroom opened with Natsu entering holding a towel also.

"Do you mind sharing?" Haku shook her head.

When they both settled in Haku noticed something peculiar.

"N-natsu, what's that?" She pointed at the... thing between her legs.

Natsu blinked and looked down and realized why.

"Oh... that. I was born this way, you must think I'm some kind of freak right?" Being born with a penis that is supposed to belong to a boy felt normal to her, until it was pointed out to her just how unnatural it is.

"No! I don't think that. I was just curious." She said puffing her cheeks making her look adorable to Natsu.

"Haku it's time I be honest with you, it's only fair since you told me your story." Natsu said softly as she sat closer to Haku making her blush.

"I was born in one of Orochimaru's secret hideouts. Just recently I found some repressed memories when I found you, your Aunt raised me when my mother died but she was killed by Orochimaru when she was found not obeying orders. Ever since then I was an empty husk just following every training routine he tasked me to do... an emotionless weapon. That is until he brought a civilian girl as my cellmate. She was a sweet and innocent child, the complete opposite of me her name was Meimi, when she asked if she could be my sister I couldn't help but accept." She laughs sadly.

Haku was devastated that she had such a hard life.

"And then two years later when we got so close nothing was not shared between us... Orochimaru let her die. And she gave me her last wishes to fulfil in her place." Natsu having never shared this with anyone else... except her father let her tears fall and held Haku with her face in her neck.

"Orochimaru did something to me, I'm not sure how much time passed but I managed to summon energy to escape but not before finding notes about my mother. She was an Uchiha and Orochimaru raped her so he could use the child for his sick experiments, me. I was disgusted by him so I ran until I couldn't anymore and ended up in some cave for shelter; it was snowing."

Haku was now crying as well and holding her tighter.

"I woke up and was greeted by a huge red dragon. He gave me food and water and offered to train me. It wasn't long before I considered him my father, even more than my real one. He made me strong, I trained daily except for Sundays for the next three years. His final task was for me to kill him, saying it would make me even stronger. He only had a year left to live, he was a really old dragon."

Now Haku was a bit horrified that she would have to kill her father, she did the same thing but it was different. He betrayed her.

"The battle didn't last more than 10 minutes. He provoked me and I unlocked a new power that made me even stronger, I have a feeling he wasn't really trying his hardest and he left me with a few partying words just like my sister did. How can I refuse to complete what he asked of me... what she asked of me?"

"It's okay now, you have me you won't ever lose somone close to you. I'm going to get strong as well." Natsu smiled and they just sat there holding each other for a minute.

"Umm Natsu, can I do your hair?" Her hair is so spikey and she wants to see how Natsu looks with straighter hair.

Natsu blinked before nodding. "Sure." She never really made time for her hair, seeing as it grew all the way to her butt and she was more focused on training.

Besides, she felt much better now.

-0-

Now as Natsu held Haku as she slept. There's no denying that she considers Haku a close friend now since they both shared their life stories. That's why she's going to get even stronger herself and train Haku even harder like she asked. She's not going to lose anyone ever again, to do that. "I'll become the strongest. Stronger than even the Kage's. Nothing would be able to hurt anyone dear to me."

When they went to sleep in seperate beds earlier, Haku couldn't sleep for some reason and jumped in with her, and fell asleep not long after with her natural high body heat. Natsu's hair is much straighter now but her bangs are a little long and Haku recommended to trim it. She didn't really feel much different so she just shrugged and left it for another day, she was used to long hair so it wouldn't bother her.

With that she reached an arm inside her bag next to the bed and drew out a familiar brown leather-bound diary that Igneel somehow got hold of, it wouldn't do to forget to write moments like this down after all. She finally found a goal to strive towards, besides just fulfilling her dead loved ones wishes... and made a friend.

When she was done, she couldn't help but take in Haku's scent with her nose in her soft hair. Something about her scent just feels so... right. She felt like she was forgetting something.

* * *

They left the port town and were on their way through a forest path when Natsu had them turn into the forest so they could begin her training. That's when they found out Haku actually unlocked her chakra two years ago already when she accidentally created Ice and her mother caught her. She just never had anyone guide her how to use it... until now.

"Let's start with the basics." And so awkwardly began to demonstrate the twelve hand seals because she never uses them in her main techniques and what they do. Many exercises later Haku found herself tired, using leaves to stick to her forehead and constantly expelling chakra.

"Now that the chakra part is out of the way, lets begin the physical training." And so she had Haku complete laps around the clearing until she couldn't run anymore, push ups until her arms felt like jelly, sit ups until her stomach felt numb all the while Natsu did her own training ten times the speed of Haku. Natsu explained many ninja use chakra to enhance their body even with Taijutsu, and not many actually use Taijutsu without chakra, that's why Natsu also trains without chakra enhancement it also saves chakra in the long run. It was a bonus being a Dragon Slayer grants her a strong body even without adding chakra to the mix.

Natsu was training like usual doing handstand push ups while Haku struggled with her own.

"...498, 499, 500." With that she pushed off and flipped back to her feet, her arms slightly numb but nothing a few minutes rest won't take care of it, going through intense training with Igneel tends to do that. While her physical training is pretty tough, she hadn't trained with weights yet as she kind of did when she was lugging boulders as a training exercise under Igneel.

She's following what Igneel used to say, a Dragon Slayer needs a strong body to function even without chakra.

Wiping the nonexistent sweat on her brow she pulled out a water bottle from her bag to take a break from her training as she watched Haku's tort... er training.

It was lunch by this time and Haku felt completely exhausted from the exercises, it being her first time wasn't a surprise. She just started recovering from malnutrition, it would take time for muscle and stamina to build up. And worse for Haku Natsu didn't even look phased besides a light sweat from her own workout and she did ten times as much as her including handstand push ups. Haku felt so insignificant.

"Don't worry Haku, it's your first day of training... I started training when I was three, it's not a surprise that you can't keep up. Besides I'm older than you." Haku snapped up her head at that after she just finished eating her lunch.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" She realized she doesn't know her age even if she has a guess.

"9 and you?" That was shocking.

"I'm 8 but you look at least 10 or 11" Haku asked amazed but Natsu just shrugged after finishing her much larger portion.

"I'm just tall for my age, anyway the burn you feel would eventually lesson and the training will get easier. We're doing Taijutsu after you finished resting." Haku wanted to complain because her body felt like jelly but she remembered she wanted to get stronger and pushing her body would be the only way and just nodded with determination. When Natsu deemed the break over they stood across from each other, Haku in her own clumsy stance.

The spar began, with many painful lessons and guidance from Natsu. It wouldn't be long before she would become proficient in Taijutsu.

* * *

A Bandit Stronghold somewhere in River Country.

A pretty long black haired girl with green eyes almost ten years of age was painfully being led by what looks to be a chunin level Iwa missing-nin through a wooden corridor. When they reached a cell she was harshly thrown in that she fell on her shoulder... hard. She muffled her own cry of pain not wanting to show them the satisfaction, she dragged herself up to sit against the wall and stared at her cuffed hands.

When the guard was gone she let her tears fall, but she didn't make a sound.

It's been a years since these...thugs destroyed her clan. Killing her younger sister and the rest of her family, but they ultimately decided to spare her because they found her looks satisfying. Why they didn't take other woman alive was a mystery, her clan was filled with beautiful but deadly women. The thug's leader was a jounin and had other chunin level ninja under his command. They were outnumbered and didn't stand a chance, but they did managed to half their numbers at least, even though they were a small clan of 12 people.

Their leader was not happy to say the least.

The Nabikasu clan was one of the clans that decided against becoming part of a village after the end of the warring states. They were a nomadic clan that specialized in espionage, swordsmanship and occasionally seduction. They accepted missions from fuedal lords and the other half were bounty hunters. They didn't have any special bloodline traits, it was just a group of people that had common interests and specialties that grouped together to make the clan.

Even with the lack of bloodlines they did have a secret clan technique developed by the founders of the clan. The _True Invisibility jutsu._ The ultimate stealth jutsu that surpasses the Invisibility jutsu that reflects light to make the user blend in with their surroundings. The True invisibility jutsu is so much more, it requires perfect chakra control and completely masks the users scent, sound and chakra signature said to rival the Second Tsuchikage's famous jutsu.

That's one of the reason's she was kept alive. They wanted the secrets of that jutsu from her since she is descended from the founder of the clan. But she never broke, she made a vow after all.

The reason for her tears is what they put her through. Even at her age she was used as a pleasure tool, a sex slave for stress relief for Kasai-sama's men, sex slaves are cheaper than whores after all. She still remembers when she lost her virginity at 9 and then her first kiss to some ugly snob. It was painful, and it was scary. One thing she couldn't do was train in the shinobi arts since her chakra was sealed. She was good at using swords and stealth before being captured. As much as she hates her situation she learned a lot about seduction from the other sex slaves that gave up and became free prostitutes and sex was stamina training... especially the gang bangs.

Then were the torture sessions... it wasn't pleasant. All the pain she experienced would make grown men break many times over but she never gave in, and it seemed they were getting restless.

She lost count how many times she was released inside of with their dirty seed. She lost count how many gang bangs she unwillingly participated in. She lost count how much sperm she swallowed, probably more than the amount of food she eats. And she lost count how many times she was covered in cum from her face to her entire body. She was lucky they put anti-pregnancy medicine in her food since it's lethal to give birth at this age.

And due to constantly being raped on a weekly basis, she grew a fear of men, Androphobia.

It was starting to become too much, it was a miracle she didn't break yet. The reason? She wants to avenge her clan by killing their leader Kasai. But she's too weak now, before she was at least at chunin level and was a great kunoichi at her age, but her skills must have already dulled from misuse. The worst thing is that she can't do anything right now because of her phobia.

Will she ever be rescued or will she one day die when they get carried away? It's perfectly possible to die when having too much sex, she witnessed it once, not everyone can last so long. As much of the persistance that she has, everyone has limits.

She is restricted to the inside only so she can't spy on a way to escape, she truly is pathetic. What would her clan think?

But she couldn't help it, she could only inwardly beg. _'please someone save me.'_

End

* * *

 **AN: I realized I got Anko's age wrong she's actually a few years younger like 17 so I fixed it.**

 **Asagi is my other OC. As much as I don't like to spoil the readers, I'm going to get this out of my system.**

 **It's a Yuri harem fic with my OC, and three other girls including Haku, Asagi(OC) and Karin, so if you don't like it don't read. I'm writing for my own entertainment.**

 **The timeline is as follows.**

 **Haku is about 14-15 during the wave arc in canon. So Natsu is 15-16 when the Rookie 9 are 12. Karin is older in this fic by a year or two for my story's** **purposes, she will be added later on.**

 **I also decided to write a reincarnation fic called Kiriko Uchiha's Life but won't publish it yet, but I won't stop this story. It's about Kazuto Kirigaya(Sword Art Online) Dying protecting Shino Asada but got injected with the syringe and was reborn an Uchiha... and as a girl. It's just an idea i thought and can't find any fanfics like it so I decided to give it a try. I might even make it the same fanfic universe as this fic, just for fun.**

 **And another fic, a Bleach one with the same Natsu(but born in the bleach world) a bit of a humor/adventure fic. Not more than this or I will be too busy. This fic is still the main focus.**

 **Next chapter is going to be my own Arc. Natsu will have her own antagonist yada yada yada I hope you enjoyed. I find it easier to right my own ideas rather than something that follows canon.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I took so long(two months?) This chapter may seem a little different compared to the rest, but it's pretty decent. And there's definitely not a cliche when you finish reading this chapter. If you read the next chapter you'll see the outcome.

I got the story planned out now so it might go faster after this chapter.

Chapter 3: Warlord arc: Part 1

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing, the wind was happily dancing as it drifted lazily and made the tree leaves flow along with it. What was more beautiful was the scene below on a forest clearing, they were currently...cuddling? Traps were laid about the area to alert them to intruders. Haku found she couldn't sleep on her own and always seemed to find comfort in Natsu's warmth, not that Natsu minded as she got to breath in the other girl's unique and wonderful scent in every night.

They were quite literally inseparable since Haku joined in on Natsu's journey, friends is a loose term to use considering how there are almost no secrets between them and the strong bond they shared from their similar situations. It also didn't take long for Haku to get used to no longer being a poor street rate, something she was grateful towards Natsu for. It's pretty ironic that a ice user and fire user can get along so well.

About six months passed and Haku's skills began to flourish under Natsu's guidance. She was surprisingly a good teacher, and Haku a great student, considering she's just about genin level by now... but that's only because of the hellish training Natsu put her through and dared to call a warm up. Haku excelled at chakra control, and her progressing Ice bloodline. Natsu stupidly remembered Haku belonged to the Yuki clan and they had to return to the abandoned Yuki clan compound for scrolls to help her train or she would have to start from scratch.

The Yuki clan was quite a versatile clan with some of their techniques used for offense and others for defense or both. Ice is flexible while still liquid yet sturdy when solid after all, and Natsu used her own flames as a means to train her affinity, and boy did she train. Then there's shuriken and kunai, something Natsu... doesn't often use, even if she's trained with it before, she only uses it when she needs to. Haku sucks with them but took a shine to using senbon.

As for how they got by - bounty hunting, Natsu acquired a bingo book through... questionable methods and hunted the occasional C-rank(Genin) missing nin with Haku and B-rank(Chunin) on her own, also as a means to train. They stayed in the Land of Fire away from Konohagakure, Natsu first wanted to get Haku ready before she actually starts _that_ goal. Right now they were camped out in the woods on their way to a new target, Haku helping with a B-rank for the first time.

"Ugh" Haku sounded as she awoke from her peaceful sleep, the sun wasn't up yet because she was used to waking up early to train. She didn't bother trying to get out of the hold Natsu had on her, she didn't want to and because she felt safe. Feeling a little mischievous she summoned some water and splashed it on the other girl's face, making Natsu cry out in surprise letting go of Haku, said girl realized she didn't like not being in her hold anymore but kept her mischievous front for now.

"Can't you wake me up without the water for once, Haku-chan?" Natsu asked with a pout but not with any heat as she heated her own body, instantly drying herself.

Haku just innocently smiled. "Time to get up." The same words Natsu used each time she woke up before dawn, with a sadistic smile, this is her revenge.

"Fine." As they packed everything away and ate a quick breakfast from their travel rations Natsu took some time to look at Haku and smiled. She came a long way from the frail and weak child living in the streets, and she's still growing. She grew her hair longer just below her neck, and has bangs that now frame her face. Haku doesn't like killing or hurting in general unless she has no choice to, her first kill was tough to get through but she came out okay. Natsu found she really liked her even though her attitude might make her seem weak. She is the best friend she could ask for

Haku now wore a comfortable long sleeved kimono shirt with a mesh shirt underneath together with long pants and ninja sandals. She's now the average height for a nine year old and her clothes clung to her showing her slim frame meant for speed, and a pouch on her waist with her _tools._

Natsu modified her previous outfit by tying her shirt up to reveal her midriff showing a half-mesh shirt underneath. She wore short jeans tied with a belt that left her legs free and brown boots she preferred over ninja sandals because kicking is easier with them. Around her neck was her usual precious orange scale patterned scarf. Her body was showing the beginning signs of curves since she was nearing puberty and grew another inch taller. (4'11?) Her hair was styled neatly yet still slightly messy bangs, with two longer ones passed her ears stopping at her neck, and was held in a long ponytail behind her. Haku helped make her hair this way that night they first bathed together.

Thank Kami she found a shop that sold fire resistant clothing.

Haku turned away when she found Natsu staring at her intently and found her cheeks burning. _What is this feeling?_ She shook her head and bumped Natsu's shoulder making her realize what she was doing and blushed and they were on their way traveling through the trees.

* * *

Ever since Karin left her _home_ she managed to survive by doing odd jobs through villages she passed through that someone her age could do, mostly chores and such with the occasional errand. It gave her enough for provisions to keep her healthy and fed but she also had to keep watching her back for Grass ninja that would no doubt be looking for her. As a result she used a transformation on her hair in case a rumor spreads about her and a grass ninja hears. It was a good thing her mother taught her the basics, even though she wasn't officially a ninja she still had some training.

But despite how careful she's been all this time, nothing prepared her for the situation she now found herself in. It happened so fast, she just barely sensed someone behind her but she couldn't react in time to the chop she felt in her neck before she knew no more. She was so weak.

She found herself half-conscious an undetermined amount of time later, her vision was hazy even though she still somehow had her glasses on, she was being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"An Uzumaki... just my luck... boss would be pleased" The words entering her ears caused her fear to grow, her henge must have fell when she was knocked out, she didn't want to be used by someone else the same way her mother was used, so she began to struggle, her kidnapper was stupid enough to not tie her up at least.

"Let me go!" She screamed out while kicking her legs about.

"Huh? Stay still you bitch!" He tried to hold her still but as a result of his actions a healthy set of teeth found itself deeply biting into his forearm. Even mice bite when cornered... in this case literally.

"Aaaarrghh!" He seemed to have enough and threw her roughly to the ground in a painful heap. "That's it you bitch! Screw what the boss thinks, you're mine!" His angry expression transformed into a lecherous one making Karin shiver in horror. She was only nine!

She tried to scramble up to run away but was pounced upon by the pedophile. He held her down with his much stronger arms and looked at her with crazed lustful eyes, she shivered helplessly when he took a long lick across her cheek, his unsavory breath made her cringe.

"Stop this, you pervert! You can't do this!" She pleaded desperately, not wanting to be raped.

"Oh? I'm in charge here, bitches are bitches no matter their age." He said viciously as he continued violating her with his tongue, infect her with his smelly breath. He never got as far as taking her clothes off...

Something in her snapped when he so casually admitted females are just pleasure tools... even children. The image of her mother came to mind, and her body went slack for a moment, the man thought she's given up until he felt the pain. Blinding pain. An ethereal golden chain made of chakra was pierced through his body coming from the girl below him, blood viciously splashed onto Karin before the unthinkable happened. He screamed out as his chakra drained from him within a few seconds becoming a dry husk of his former self, falling on top of Karin... dead.

It took a moment for her to realize what she did, she struggle but managed to barely push his body to the side before she just... sat there. She felt justified that she killed him for what he almost did with whatever those chains were but the other side was horrified at how she killed him. This ability, drained his chakra. His life force, and was absorbed into her, she felt rejuvenated and ready to run ten miles without rest, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling what she felt was wrong. So very wrong.

She didn't know how much time passed as she just sat there staring off into space. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and flinched away, only to realize the person that did that was not that much older than her looking at her with concern, there was another girl about her age checking the body of the person she killed.

"Was this your first kill?" She could only weakly nod. Her chakra was so comforting she couldn't help but lean into it, even if she was a stranger.

"What's your name?" She asked in the same gentle tone as before.

"Karin."

Natsu nodded. "That's a nice name. Could you perhaps be an Uzumaki?" Karin tensed at that, and if the mere mention of her clan made her so fearful, it had to be because someone else knew about her.

"Relax Karin, I won't hurt family, even if I'm only a bit less than half!" Natsu cheerfully said trying to get her to lighten up. Karin couldn't help herself, she just found out this girl was at least distantly related to her albeit not a full Uzumaki like her it didn't matter. She hugged her. She realized why her chakra felt so comforting, her mother told her that she'll be able to recognize an Uzumaki by their chakra, and that she'll know when she meets one. Now she knows what she meant.

"Now can you tell me what happened?"

Meanwhile as Haku scrapped the man's body of his supplies, she found a scroll and after opening it, seemed to contain orders.

 _Make sure to find some girls while you're out there Tetsu, another few died of overload when the others fucked them too hard. Age doesn't matter as usual... and if they are from a good clan they'll fetch a nice price in the slave market. Oh and if you're caught you were never under me. Kasai. Don't forget to burn this._

It took a moment for her to realize what these people were doing and she realized in horror.

 _How will Natsu react to this?_ Definitely not in a good way by how good she knows her by now. When she gets like _that_ only ashes remain of her enemies as the heat of her flames increase with her rage. The first time it happened she was a bit afraid not knowing Natsu was capable of such anger, but she accepted it as a different part of her.

She had no choice, she can't lie to her.

Natsu just finished hearing how Karin was nearly raped when she suddenly unleashed some sort of chain that stabbed through him and absorbed his chakra. Natsu nearly lashed out in rage but calmed down not wanting to scare Karin and continued to comfort her. Still, how dare that man try to rape a nine year old! She always tried to keep her calm in situations but the way Igneel taught was to express her emotions freely but not let them control her. Something she does only with Haku, or anyone close to her.

But her anger is the hardest to control of them all. Maybe trying to control her anger made it worse?

"Natsu you have to see this." Haku snapped her out of it. She looked worried about something. She let go of Karin, who reluctantly accepted as she mostly recovered by now.

Natsu accepted the scroll but felt her insides boil after each word read.

"Those bastards." She said in a low tone that made the other two girls shiver.

"Natsu, I know what you're thinking but we have to think this through-"

"There's nothing to think. I'm going, who knows how long this has been going on." Natsu said already thinking of tracking the man's scent to where he came from.

Haku sighed. "There's nothing stopping you now is there? But I'm not strong enough yet to directly fight with you but I'll try to help other ways. But what about Karin?"

"She comes with us." She simply said.

"What's going on?" The scroll was thrown at her which she clumsily caught and promptly read, and understood the situation. "I can help, I'm a sensor." She said determinedly, a little scared but she wants to help some way.

"Karin you stick with Haku, while I storm the place. First I'm going to track back his scent to wherever he came from."

Karin was confused but understood when Natsu started sniffing the air and immediately dove in a random direction, with them following after, Karin's own training was luckily enough to keep up with Haku.

As Karin barely kept up through the trees, she couldn't help but be curious at her reaction to the mention of rape. She felt the rage through her chakra before she calmed down, but when she read the scroll it was raging constantly even if she didn't lash out at them. Or rather refused to.

"Haku-san why is she so sensitive about the mention of rape?" She would also be changed regarding that topic considering she herself was almost raped.

Haku looked towards Natsu knowing she heard the question with her sensitive hearing, Natsu nodded before jumping off another tree branch.

"Natsu's mother was a rape victim."

The statement chilled Karin to the bone. Now understanding why she wants to help so badly, it was clear she was born from whoever raped her.

"You understand now don't you? She doesn't want that to happen to anyone else, don't get me started on who her father is, you'll get that _honor_ when she trusts you enough. Her anger now is nothing compared to that one time she encountered a rapist, he was a jounin" Haku said ominously.

Karin gulped. "What happened?"

"There was nothing except his ashes left when she was done with him." The only reason she managed to beat him was because her anger greatly empowered her flames otherwise she would be hard pressed. But he was an inexperienced jounin anyway.

"Just how strong is she? I mean we're going to attack whoever these people are. There could be shinobi stronger than us, how would we stand a chance?"

Haku offered an amused smile. "Something like that won't stop Natsu from trying. Besides at her current level, she can already beat most chunin and like I said before if she's pushed enough with her anger she can challenge a jounin. "

Karin was quiet after that as they continued their trek to the mysterious sex slave trade.

* * *

 _[In River Country, Hidden bandit stronghold]_

In a shadowy room a man sat on a throne-like chair. The man was Kasai, the leader of the small group of missing-nin kidnapping various woman across the Elemental nations for the sake of power. Well, he already received that power quite some time ago, he only continued his business because it amused him how lust can control a man to rape a child. That girl, Asagi is a strong one. She has yet to completely break like all the others despite being in the _care_ of his men for a little over a year and a half now. But everyone has their limits, the secrets of her clan jutsu would be revealed soon enough.

Now that he doesn't need women for his project anymore, he sells what's left over to the slave market for money. The rest of the money is his men doing dirty work for anyone needing a job done under an anonymous name to keep his business a secret. And the rest of the women are kept as personal sex slaves/stress relief.

Black flames engulfed his fist as he chuckled before it turn into full blown laughter. The power to destroy gods is in his hands, he can't wait to test against someone worthy, and then reduce them to ashes. Destroying something always made him feel good, it wouldn't be long now before he could have revenge against those Tree huggers, giving them a taste of their own medicine. Especially those damn Uchiha's, he heard a rumor they can use black flames but in rare conditions.

Nothing will stop him from having his revenge.

* * *

 _Back with the Trio_

They were already near the border of River Country when Natsu began tracking the man's scent back so it only took another day of travel to reach the destination. They had to share some of their food to Karin, who has been helpful avoiding a passing shinobi with her advanced sensory skills. They reached it in the morning, and Natsu had to say she was impressed at the method they used to keep hidden.

It seemed to be an old base, likely used during the Third Great Ninja War, maybe even the Second.

It was hidden in a ravine where a river seems to have been blocked, there was a strong genjutsu on top of it making it seem like an endless fall to make people stay away. Fortunately Natsu wasn't fooled by it and discretely used her sharingan and Karin was able to detect it before they dispelled the powerful illusion, revealing an old base. The ravine was at least 500 meters down.

There were a bunch of stone buildings that seemed to be made for storage but seemed to have turned into makeshift housing, the width of the ravine was only 50 meters across so not many buildings could fit but was perfect so anyone could overlook it. There were large steel doors against the ravine wall that supposedly lead deeper into the base.

"I sense about 12 ninja in those buildings outside, I can't make out anything inside though, something must be blocking my senses." Karin informed Natsu.

Natsu grinned punching a fist in her palm. "Yosh! Time to get our hands dirty, Haku, Karin watch my back." However just when she was about to jump she was interrupted.

Karin a little red faced said. "Ah, I didn't learn how to stick to walls with chakra yet." It's not like she had much time to train anyway!

"Eep! What are you doing?" Karin was held bridal style by Natsu.

"Carrying you of course!" Natsu said. _She's so light._ And then she jumped, causing Karin to squeak out in fear.

 _There's that feeling again. Only a little different._ Haku thought with a frown before she too jumped down with them, her face serious as she was about to enter combat.

* * *

 _[Unknown Stronghold, River Country]_

A thump of a body falling to the ground and the sound of a cell locking was heard before the men left laughing at the state she was in.

Asagi lay there helplessly not even bothering to get up.

When will her suffering end? Why don't they just end her like they did so many others. Her situation was taking a heavy toll on her mind and body, she's not sure if she can last much longer. But what for? She has nothing left to live for, she felt that when her sister died. That's right, she still needs to get revenge... somehow. But the state of her muscles has long since weakened, she may as well be a civilian.

Her prayer for help never came and she felt like giving up. The pain. The unwilling pleasure, was becoming so normal she felt like she was a sex slave her whole life. Even if she does escape she likely will never fully recover from the experience.

Her Androphopia didn't get any better and for some reason every other _session_ she blacks out, only to realize they were already finished with her and looked at her as if she was a whore. It scared her. Just what happened that time?

 _That's because I helped you_ A dark voice answered… from her head?

She quickly checked her surroundings finding no one she crawled over to the nearest wall and leaned her back against it. _I must be losing my mind if I'm hearing voices._ She thought but reassured herself. _Anyone would given my situation._

 _That's because you're strong, unlike those other girls that died so pathetically like the whores that they became._

 _Who's there?!_ Somehow she had the urge to ask with her thoughts.

 _Just think of me as your inner darkness.._ _. I was born because of your repressed negative emotions that built over time as you were raped while your fear of men controlled you. _Her inner darkness said ever so stoically.

Asagi sighed _Well… at least I'm not alone anymore. Wait, are you the reason I blacked out?_

 _I endured in your place… unfortunately so did your body. Even if I'm your opposite, I still care for you. Regardless, I'll also die if you die. Still, you won't get anywhere if the mere sight of a man renders you helpless._

 _Thanks… Dasagi? You don't have to rub it in._ She could only say with uncertainty but grateful. She didn't feel the gratefulness her other side felt upon being regarded as a person.

Asagi decided to use this time to rest hoping someone would discover this place already even if it was hopeless now.

Little did she know, her previous prayer for help would soon be answered… even if it would be a little late.

* * *

Being silent was never Natsu's specialty, even if she was trained as a ninja most of her early years, training with her new father made her prefer more head on approaches. It's also because of her dragon side's impatience when there are people that she could be fighting instead of hiding. She can only suppress it for so long… not to mention her anger needs a release. And soon.

Her blood was still boiling in anger, it didn't help in the slightest when she kicked down the door to one of the makeshift houses only for her teeth and fists clench at the sight that greeted her. Needless to say, all hell broke loose.

*Boom!* An explosion accompanied by two loud thuds crashing a short distance from the building, a hole in the wall was visible when the smoke cleared and the two shinobi burnt go a crisp in her rage. Inside the building Natsu stared at the woman passed out on the bed blankly. She was too late, these people are sick, the woman was clearly dead already yet they still continued violating her body.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" She yelled out in anger as her body was covered in a violent cloak of flame, the other shinobi was alerted to the ruckus she caused, she sprinted out of the building through the hole stopping when she was surrounded by angry shinobi. Haku and Karin watched from a rooftop while everyone was distracted, Karin was shocked at her ability but Haku smiled already used to

"She took out Ren and Fujin!" A shinobi cried out in shock.

"Make her pay! With her body!" Someone shouted with a lewd smile.

The last comment only served to make her angrier as the flames around her grew larger and everyone sweated from the heat produced by her. The few shinobi with a level head were shocked at her ability to summon flames so easily considering her age, and the killing intent that filled the air as well as the amount of chakra.

She took a deep breath expanding her chest, flames escaping her nostrils. "Fire Dragon's…" They sweated and prepared for the attack that would no doubt be powerful the few water capable shinobi prepared themselves. "Roooaaar!" A wide stream of flames, looking almost like flowing lava compared to ordinary fire jutsu flew towards them.

"Water style: Water wall!" Two shinobi performed the jutsu together forming a larger than normal water wall… it was all for naught. In only a few second after her flames crashed into it, it evaporated and engulfed them in a fiery blaze too quick for them to react. It didn't stop there, she quickly spun around and her roar shaped into a large inferno engulfing the other shinobi who were still stunned she beat a water jutsu with it's opposing element, screams were heard as they were being burned.

When the fires and smoke cleared, the smell of burnt flesh permeated the area. One shinobi stood from the aftermath throwing his comrades body to the side, showing he used it as a shield. It didn't really block it given half his was covered in burns. In a last attempt to finish her off he stupidly fired off a jutsu after performing the hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu."

As the large fireball approached Natsu smirked and happily let the jutsu hit her. The shinobi thought he won since he didn't detect a substitution but was horrified when the fireball began shrinking accompanied with a slurping sound revealing the girl _eating_ the flames like it was an everyday snack.

"That was a great snack, unfortunately for you I'm all fired up now!" Pushing hard against the ground she leaped becoming a blur, her fist engulfed in fire. A crunching sound was heard as her flaming fist exploded into flames sending him crashing into the nearby building.

"Do you understand now?" Haku asked, not the first time being a witness to one of her anger bouts,

Karin just nodded dumbly not even trying to comprehend how her flames grew hotter and her chakra output stayed the same. She followed after Haku when she jumped down so they could enter the base together. They arrived at a strange scene.

Natsu held a heavily burnt man by his collar. "Who and where's your boss huh!? Tell me!" She held a burning fist for emphasis. The man chuckled weakly.

"Even if you beat us, you'll never… beat the boss… No one can beat him." He passed out and Natsu angrily threw him on the ground, not happy with his answer. It was a small challenge, given she spent a bit less than a tenth of her chakra in that roar but she recovered her chakra from eating those flames.

"Haku, Karin this whole operation ends now." Two girls were already dead, no older than 15 while the rest were grateful for saving them, they were nearly lifeless, and some were beyond saving since they actually enjoyed it.

"Reckless as always, but let's do this." Haku said with a fond smile.

"I'll help too." Karin felt better after witnessing just how strong Natsu was and she felt hope that it was possible to do this. To do some good, unlike how useless she was before.

With them all in agreement they strode towards the bunker door knowing there's a chance that they would not be strong enough but they would try anyway. They didn't know just how much the following events would change their lives.

* * *

A loud fiery explosion shook the stronghold as the door was destroyed along with the two shinobi who were lazily guarding it.

The trio quickly rushed in and followed the only path which lead into a maze of twists and turns, it was strange. As they ran Natsu with her keen ears heard a small mechanism sound when her foot sunk a little on the concrete tile beneath her.

 _A trap!_ "Watch out!" She tried to warn them but they weren't quick enough. "Natsu!"

A solid wall emerged from an opening in the ceiling that they didn't notice before, blocking them from Natsu. Natsu uselessly knocked against the wall before pulling her fist back, seeing no effect she used force.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The ground shook from the force of the punch but the wall didn't budge or receive any damage. "Damnit! I hope they'll be okay. Though this explains why Karin couldn't sense anything." Despite knowing Karin for only a day she liked her. She was overall behaved but she had her moments when she had a temper, and she clearly needed a friend being on the run.

Karin told her about her situation how she lived in the Grass village with her mother using her unique healing ability in exchange for living there. Her mother died when they overused her ability and Karin feared they would do the same to her so she ran away while security was low from a battle the Grass participated in. She was on the run ever since, until she was found by them after having her first kill.

She had to have faith that Haku would protect her or if Karin could use that ability she used before, definitely the famed chakra chains from her description. Orochimaru after all tried to see if she was capable of it(she wasn't). As a result she knows a lot about the Uzumaki clan.

And so she ran but soon lost her patience but gave into her anger. "Come out you bastard! Stop hiding so I can beat you up!" She shouted at the empty maze-like halls. She found a few rooms along the way this time but there didn't seem to be any people left and it felt like there wasn't an end. However when she turned another corner she bumped into someone, causing them both to fall on their butts having not expected to run into anyone in this place.

* * *

It was fortunate that her cell was not locked, the shinobi not thinking she was not even in the state to move, or he was mocking her because the front door would be too heavy for her to move. She still had to try while she had the chance when she heard the explosion, there wasn't a better opportunity to escape than right now, but as she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell on her behind. It felt like running into a wall, except the wall also fell down.

She feared they caught her and she would be thrown back into her cell, or worse raped again as punishment. "Owwie."

...

That's not something they would be caught dead saying, and the voice was too young. Opening her eyes that were closed in fear she almost deadpanned when she was greeted with her girl about her age rubbing her butt. The girl... strangely looked similar to her but with obvious differences, her eyes were golden with vertical slits, a unique color.

Asagi felt relieved that the person she bumped into was a girl, making this much easier, she didn't recognize her and she wasn't restrained. _She is... attacking?! Is she crazy?_

Natsu recovered instantly noticing the girl... more specifically, the girl's scent and felt her anger increase. It was the scent of men and sex, worst of all she's the same age as her! Immediately she jumped up and grabbed the girl by the shoulders and gave her a strong questioning stare.

"Who did this to you?" Her voice was devoid of any emotion except for concern and anger, which she was nearly shaking in

Maybe it was the weakened state she was in or the genuine concern in that single question, Asagi didn't know. But she found her tears couldn't hold itself back anymore and admitted to her.

"Everyone... but it was Kaibutsu the second in command... that did the most." She whimpered remembering how her virginity was first taken and how rough he was with her every time after that.

"I know you went through a lot and I can't hope to understand your pain but please, tell me where the leader is." Natsu asked as gently as she could.

"I'll lead you to him." Asagi told her a little more strongly.

Asagi took the hand that was offered to her, the following events would be hard but Asagi would one day reflect upon today and smile knowing there were no regrets today.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

After being separated from Natsu the other two girls watched as another path opened, after the wall to their left mechanically moved to the right. They had no choice but to take the path no matter how obvious a trap it was.

 _Who designed this place anyway?_ Haku thought with a deadpan at the maze-like pathways including the pathway that recently opened up to them. She doesn't know what to think of Karin, she's Natsu's family, at least on her Uzumaki side. She's a decent person from her observations so far from she needs proper training from how clumsy she carries herself. But she couldn't blame her given how she was on the run and she had to worry more about her safety instead of training.

What they thought would be a path that would hopefully reunite them with Natsu, actually ended up in an open space strangely with a large pipe through the wall at the back with a man waiting for them. A dark skinned man signifying he was a native of Kumogakure, he was average height but was well built and still wore a Kumo chunin flak jacket. He had black hair styled in dreadlocks reaching his shoulders and cold black eyes.

"Kids? And you intend to fight me? What a laugh." Predictably he laughed out loud upon announcing this obviously amused that the two girls could even hope to stand a chance against him, Kaibutsu the child rapist.

Haku grit her teeth, even though he clearly outclasses her she has to still try. After all she read once that even a Kage can be killed by a genin if they underestimate and don't pay enough attention. Since Karin seems to have been able to keep up with tree hopping then she should be able to at least evade.

"Karin, calm down. We have to work together to beat this man." Haku whispered gently getting Karin to stop shaking at the sight of the man's chakra, which was vile and evil as any chakra could get. His vile chakra made Karin feel nauseous but she managed to right herself when Haku told her to calm down.'

Kaibutsu seemed to have enough waiting and promptly dashed to the back of the room kicking the valve to the pipe open allowing water to gush into the room in large amounts, quickly filling the room up to their ankles.

As strange as that random action seemed, Haku knew it had to be for a reason and with her acquired tactical mind she deduced that he was a water user. It was a good thing since it tips the odds slightly in her favor since she can just freeze it saving much needed chakra since it's an existing water source, even if her control over water is good enough to create her own, it saves much chakra using a water source.

"You're in my element now." He announced, as if that didn't already blow his secret of being a water user.

 _Does he not know subtlety? A ninja is supposed to keep his techniques a secret!_ Haku thought with a mental face palm. Even though Natsu always announces her techniques loudly, mostly the ones taught by Igneel, but she is quiet with her normal fire techniques and the basics, something about having to shout it out to show her pride of being a Dragon Slayer. Despite popular belief, loudly announcing the technique name isn't necessary, it's used to concentrate but thinking it is just as effective.

Either this man doesn't know this or he is that confident in winning, or so arrogant that he doesn't care.

She drew a senbon and got into a stance as the dark skinned ninja grinned and quickly ran through hand seals. "Water style: Slime Tentacle jutsu!" Channeling chakra through the water several large tentacles form out of the water and sped towards the two girls. Not wanting to find out how powerful the water pressure is they both ran to the side just barely dodging it. Unfortunately the jutsu had a splash effect, Karin had some kind of slimy substance on her hair and clothes while Haku got only on her right arm.

"Eww!" Karin said in disgust as she felt her hair filled with the slimy substance while Haku inspected it only to find it to be harmless.. except it didn't want to come off.

Kaibutsu laughed at them. "How do you like my original jutsu? The slime can't be removed. It makes you slippery until Taijutsu has no effect, even if you do land an attack it will slide right off... it also makes quite a good lubricant if you know what I mean." He finished with a perverted smile thinking of how slick their bodies are covered in his special slime, and when he uses his tentacles to _please_ them.

Haku's eyes became shadowed by her hair. "Did you just admit to rape?" Based on what they found earlier it wouldn't be a surprise if all the men here raped someone.

A sinister grin was given in response. "That's right. I am Kaibutsu the Child Rapist!" He proudly proclaimed much to their disgust and horror.

The slime around her arm froze and crumbled away... Haku will not let this man live, Karin gulped.

* * *

 _With Kasai_

Kasai was pissed. No, he was infuriated.

They were discovered, that high class area genjutsu that lasted a few years was dispelled. No matter, he could just cut his losses and do everything on his own from now on, he doesn't need anybody. They were all weak anyway. After he takes out the trash his ultimate goal of achieving revenge against _that_ clan would be in motion, and it won't be long before he tastes sweet revenge.

The only reason he has so few shinobi willing to work under him is because he lost half of them destroying Asagi's clan, because he needed their jutsu, it isn't exactly easy to infiltrate a hidden village, exactly the reason he left one survivor but she proved to be too stubborn to talk so he just let his men have fun with her until she broke. She didn't yet break but she would soon, everyone has their limits.

However he sensed two girls approaching, one of the girls who broke in and Asagi. The other girl had a lot of chakra but it wouldn't matter in the end, his black flames can beat anything.

Grinning he got ready, this will be too easy.

* * *

 _With Natsu_

She arrived at a much larger room, at the end of the room was a throne-like chair, Asagi was shaking beside her the moment she laid eyes on him both because of his status but also because he was a man. Natsu kept a suspicious gaze at the man the lead the previous shinobi that she diligently beat up.

He had messy black hair up to his shoulders and his eye's were red with strange ripple patterns(like Zancrow's eyes) and was dressed in black clothing, a ninja pouch and shuriken holster along with shinobi sandals. The man sighed and stood up not in the mood for a monologue like usual boastful villains from his throne-like chair.

"Asagi, what's wrong?" Natsu got the chance to introduce themselves on the way here, but now she's confused why she is so afraid. Could it be that this man... hurt Asagi?

Natsu is a very protective person by nature, even though she experienced loss she can't stop herself from getting attached to people that she likes, especially given the girl's familiar situation to her mother. She already felt her rage spike at the thought of this man being responsible for causing her pain, indirectly or not.

In response the man started chuckling in amusement. "What do you think is wrong with her? After getting raped countless times she developed a fear of men, since I am a man she can't stand the sight of me." While he never participated himself, since he isn't a pedophile he does occasionally do it with the older ones to relieve some stress and watch the girl get raped and forced to do many dirty things.

Natsu's expression darkened at his confession and held Asagi tight trying to comfort her. "Stay here, I'm going to beat him and put an end to all of this." She whispered to the girl making her stop her shaking and send a grateful look in return. _Why is she helping me? I am only a burden_. She still couldn't help but feel a hope that she would actually be able to beat Kasai.

And then Asagi felt Natsu wrap a soft material around her neck, she opened her eyes noticing that it was her scarf. Normally, Natsu wouldn't dare to borrow her scarf to a total stranger but this was different. Asagi endured the same thing as her mother only much longer, and she felt a strong need to protect her because she didn't want her to go through any more pain.

"I don't wan't to see you cry again after this, you hear me?" She didn't wait for a reply as she started walking towards her sneering opponent. Natsu hates it when people cry, especially her friends, and if a friend is hurt by someone there will be an angry dragon to deal with.

Asagi just stared before letting a small smile take form. _She's so kind_. She thought before gaining some distance holding the scarf that made her feel so warm and safe for the first time in so long. _She's going so far for me, even if we only just met... please don't die._

Natsu immediately started off by leaping with a Iron Fist with her fist engulfed in fire and punched hard. Kasai blocked it not seeming affected much from the blow before he side kicked Natsu in her side sending her crashing into the wall, rubble fell to the ground as she was embedded in the wall.

 _Damn, he kicks hard._ She thought while pulling herself out of the wall, grimacing at the pain in her stomach but stood strong trying to not let it show, the impact on the wall barely affected her thanks to her unique constitution.

 _Not bad, she's still conscious._ Kasai thought with a little more respect, thinking on her technique it was so familiar.

"As respect for surviving my attack, I'll grant you my name. I'm Kasai the Fire God Slayer."

 _Fire God Slayer?! What's that?... I hope the fire is tasty._ Thought Natsu not knowing that she would hurt if she tried it.

"I'm Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer, even though I never heard of a God Slayer before, I'm still going to kick your ass!"

 _I never thought there are different types of Slayers... no matter, at least I'll get a challenge out of this, her punch wasn't half-bad either._ Kasai thought with a smirk, he never felt a punch like that in a while. He regretted slacking off his training if a mere ten year old made him feel something.

Without further ado, Kasai summoned large waves of black flames in his hands on his sides before throwing them at Natsu who was surprised at the color but nonetheless covered her body(If it's explosive) with her arms and attempted to eat them. It was a vicious mistake on her part because the moment she swallowed a small amount she felt immense pain through her body and immediately stopped. Shockingly the flames around her was hot, something she never felt in a long time.

Quickly, she dashed out of the flames and painfully coughed, some blood escaping her lips as it dripped onto the floor. Now pissed off that she couldn't taste those flames she returned the favor. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A stream of flames slightly bigger than the average Fireball was quickly shot to Kasai before exploding. To her shock, she heard a slurping sound and saw he was _eating_ her flames.

...

"That's totally not fair! Why don't I get to eat?!" She complained much to the God Slayer's amusement and frustration.

"Silence fool! A God is superior to a mere dragon!" The man's ego finally got the best of him compared to his more calm composure from before.

 _It looks like I'm at a disadvantage, I could overwhelm him with my stronger techniques but he would just eat them anyway. I'll just have to fight without fire and I might have to use **that** , and he's slightly stronger than me physically... or I just have to attack him before he can eat my fire. _She thought while activating her fully matured sharingan. It's been a while since she used it because she only ever uses it against the strongest opponents she came across and this guy is one of them.

The moment Kasai saw her eyes morph into a sharingan he was sent into a rage. "Uchiha!" Whatever the Uchiha did to him Natsu didn't know but it was a bad thing because his hatred for them seems to also extend to her even though she never met him. She mentally groaned, a group hater. He finally lost it when he started laughing psychotically as flames enveloped his form and his eyes gained an insane glint.

"DIE!" With a more savage way of fighting compared to before Kasai attacked, much clumsier than before because of his anger.

Natsu charged right with him as they engaged in fist and feet combat, with her now activated sharingan she was able to avoid most of his blows before she spotted an opening and took it, ignoring the heat of his flames she expelled flames from the tenketsu in her elbow rapidly increasing the speed of her punch. "Fire Dragons's Elbow!" A jet of flames burst from her elbow burying her fist in his sternum sending him flying into the wall much like she did not so long ago.

He wasn't stuck in there for long, as the wall exploded with angry flames surrounding a pissed Kasai.

The fight would be a long grueling one, and one Natsu would never forget. Steeling herself she remembered the other reason she was fighting him.

He was the reason Asagi cried. It wasn't long before she attacked again.

* * *

The sound of water being frozen was heard along with curse words being muttered by Kaibutsu as his techniques proved useless against the Ice user who stared him down coldly. Her sudden cold attitude seemingly affecting her ice to be stronger than normal.

"Damn you! Stop freezing my babies!" Kaibutsu angrily shouted, as he was also littered with senbon in his arms and legs, his slime covered body can't stop sharp objects.

They were at it for a little while now, and Haku was running low on chakra. She only trained for a year after all and it was not nearly enough to expand her reserves for long lasting battles. Karin however managed to keep dodging and didn't expend as much chakra but her body was covered in slime from the splash of his jutsu, and she was afraid of the man's lecherous expression when his gaze turned towards her at the beginning of the battle.

"Karin! I need your help, can you use what you did against that shinobi you killed yesterday?"

Karin shook her head. "I don't remember how I did it... but I'll try." _Maybe focusing on the feeling I felt before it happened would activate it?_

"It's better than nothing, I'll cover you in the mean time." Haku said before running to attack Kaibutsu just barely fending him off with the little skills she has one final dodge she had enough and went through hand signs for her new jutsu ending at a unique hand sign with that looked like the tiger seal with her middle fingers curled around her pointer fingers.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors." She muttered to herself making the water around them float about forming into thin squares before freezing into the shape of mirrors blocking both Haku and Kaibutsu in the space.

 _I don't have enough chakra to hold this for long, but I'll try and finish this quickly._

Without delay she jumped into a mirror making it reflect her image in all the other ones as she began her relentless attacks, her speed almost too fast for Kaibutsu to react. Kaibutsu was reduced to dodging since water wouldn't do anything against the ice and gritted his teeth as more senbon littered his body. He would not be defeated by a mere child!

With a roar he activated his jutsu making many tentacles swirl around in the space between the mirrors where she was moving, due to her already being in the process of jumping she couldn't do anything as she was captured in the slime-like substance. _I'm out of chakra now, dammit!_ Haku realized that she couldn't freeze it anymore as her head was the only thing visible. Kaibutsu lowered her making the construct smaller in an effort to save chakra, he too has spent a good amount but still has some left.

"Karin... you have to finish him now." She said while struggling as Kaibutsu grabbed her throat and started choking her.

Karin watched helplessly in horror, she didn't have the proper training to deal with this. She didn't know Haku for very long but she considered her a friend, it helped that they were about the same age.

Kaibutsu laughed again. "Oh, maybe I should just have fun with both of you? After all, two is better than one." He said while releasing his slime jutsu still holding Haku by the throat as she helplessly tried to get free, his other hand was about to go about removing her clothes when the adrenaline in Karin made it feel like time slowed down.

She couldn't let this man get away with what he is about to do, Haku doesn't deserve getting raped, she still has the energy to fight, but she's so afraid. She can't just stand by and watch! Not while she still had energy left to fight, Natsu and Haku are basically her first friends and the least she can do to repay their kindness is to fight with them.

The same feeling from yesterday flowed through her body this time more naturally as she felt a ethereal chin come out of her body and wrap around the man, it tightened around him painfully.

"What the-?" Was his last words as he screamed in pain as his chakra was drained into the chains and then flowing into Karin who was gritting her teeth from being overloaded with chakra as her chakra expanded again. He was reduced to a husk of a man just like her first victim.

Karin rushed to Haku's downed form where Kaibutsu dropped her, she put her arm in front of her face. "Bite my arm, my chakra can heal people." Even if this was the reason she left her village in the first place, this time she was doing it for her friend's sake.

Haku complied but tried not biting too deep to not leave a scar and felt a lot better after a minute. The excess chakra Karin absorbed left her system and she felt less pain. After that Karin helped Haku up as they began to exit the room.

"I'm sorry for being so weak, I was useless the entire fight." Karin apologized shamefully.

"I understand, you were afraid. Besides, you saved me from something worse than death." Haku thanked her.

Karin for the first time since her mother's death felt like she could be herself, friends are truly amazing.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a volcanic setting filled with lava and molten rocks a familiar large red creature sat in a cave, his eyes glowing as he saw everything happen regarding Natsu.

 **"Natsu, you make me proud already finding such great friends... and potential mates. I wish you luck in your fight ahead. Show him the power of a Dragon!"**

* * *

Short omake: why Natsu's scarf is orange and not white or red.

Igneel just finished making a scarf for Natsu's ninth birthday. It was difficult considering his large hands but he somehow managed to do it... with a magnifying glass meant for his size. A red scarf sat proudly in his hand looking so small.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and the scarf flew from his hand with it falling into the hot springs water. What he was doing there, he needed some damn privacy that's what!

 _Noooooooo_! He didn't infuse it with his chakra yet, now it's going to be ruined. He tried to save it as fast as he could but it was to late. Igneel comically deflated as he now held a dull orange colored scarf, the hot springs natural sulfur and other chemicals acting as natural bleach, against the... cheap dye.

He then shrugged. _It's not like Natsu would ever know._ Using his chakra to strengthen the material and making it look like it was made from his own scales he finished his work, now becoming a brighter orange. He nodded to himself, this will do nicely. It would have been better to just bleach it completely but for some reason it felt like he was stealing copyrights from someone.

Far far away a different Igneel sneezed flames causing his version of Natsu to fly out of his cave.

(Next Omake, Haku trains under Ice dragon and gains stripping habit lmao)

* * *

AN: The Uchiha Massacre didn't happen yet, that's because at this point in time Natsu is 3 years older than the rookie 9. She's 9 Going on 10 now so it's another year or two before that happens.

Karin's ability isn't OP her stores won't be able to expand beyond a certain point until she gets used to it or she gets older. If it stretches too much too fast she'll damage her coils.

The second personality in Asagi's head show's she's not entirely sane, and manifested to help her cope with her problems. But hey at least she's not like Deadpool who has two(three including his own) voices in his head.

I personally think some ninja techniques are affected by emotions(Like how Inojin was unable to use ink jutsu's in Boruto because of his conflicted emotions) so certain techniques are affected by emotions similar to how magic does it in Fairy Tail but on a smaller degree excepts for Dragon Slayers.

Natsu bio:

Age: 10

Chakra Capacity: Jounin(Still growing)

Chakra Control: Low Jounin(Still improving)

Taijutsu: High Chunin

Ninjutsu: High Chunin

Genjutsu: Genin Level

Nin-Taijutsu(Fire Dragon Slaying) - High Chunin-Low Jounin

Summary: Natsu has an immense amount of chakra for her age yet still has a good amount of control unlike most Uzumaki because of the way she was born, however her control isn't perfect but it is much better than most Uzumaki. She is highly skilled in taijutsu due to being taught from the young age of three and then being taught by Igneel who pushed her to her limits. Because of the changes her body went through from being a Dragon Slayer she can completely forgo the use of hand signs when using her fire dragon attacks or even ordinary fire jutsu, however jutsu not aligned to fire would require hand signs, and she can also withstand much more physical damage than a normal human.

She is a genius in battle, able to come up with things on the fly while under pressure but she still sometimes lets her anger take over and charge head on. She generally acts carefree when there's nothing serious happening in memory of her sister(Similar to how Kakashi comes late in memory of Obito)

Overall she is very strong for her age but she is not invincible, since she mostly focuses on just Taijutsu and Ninjutsu(With experience of using Bukijutsu but prefers the former two) because of her focus on only two subjects she is much proficient in it. And her sharingan allows her to cast genjutsu but she isn't that good with it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I took so long. I know I told some people that I would have finished earlier but I have been writing some side fics for fun to spice up my inspiration and gone a little overboard doing small crossovers as well with Fairy Tail(the thing is a little rushed, lots of time skips), Highschool of the Dead(Two chapters now but with grown up Natsu), and another Fairy Tail one that is much better than the other one based on Shinobi by trade, Mage by design, and finally one with Sword Art Online(Mostly with GGO, but there is an underage sex scene.)** **for now, only going to use them as inspiration for this fanfiction. Lots of stuff I'm going to use in them so tell me in my reviews if you want some of them published or not but don't expect constant updates. They aren't too bad to read and probably 10k words each. I know I could have used that time to work on this one. Sorry. But from now on this will be my main focus.**

 **For those wondering about Wandering Mage, i'm not sure if I want to continue it. Maybe one more chapter with a fight scene with Erza and requip fallout power armors. Requip battle. To finish it off, Nora Steel is a great character but I lost inspiration.**

 **Buuut... I just had to try ok.**

 **Anyway onto chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Outside Perspective, Warlord Arc Part 2/2 and Meeting Tsunade.

"Speech"

 _"Whisper/Singing"_

 _Thoughts/Scene change_

 **"Dragon/Tailed Beast Speech/Summons"**

 _Konohagakure...Uchiha compound._

In a private room in her house Mikoto Uchiha sat on her knees praying for her dead sister, in front of a picture of her with some of her belongings, that being her prized guard-less Nodachi and some other personal effects that Maeko had. It has been 9 years since she was announced dead and the pain never got any less, so she grieves at least once a year. Even Fugaku knows not to disturb her when she's like this, because she is her sister in all but blood and losing someone like that is not easy to get over.

The wooden sliding door behind her opened and with it entered Shisui Uchiha, relative to the aforementioned dead Maeko Uchiha who is also his much older blood sister, he was 7 when she died, his sister was more like a mother if anything considering their age difference and lack of parents since they died when he was younger.

"Mikoto-nee." He said serious, unlike his usual cheerful self alerting Mikoto to him.

"What is it, Shisui-kun?" She regarded the only relative to her sister figure and the boy that she used to pinch cheeks with when he was younger.

"Hokage-sama wants to talk to us about something important... regarding Maeko-nee." He reluctantly said. He wasn't sure what the Hokage wanted to say since she was dead, but he was hoping that they found her body and the reason for her death or disappearance.

Mikoto sighed at that but stood up. "We might as well humor him, I was finished today anyway. Let's go Shisui."

A trip to the Hokage tower later they stood in front of the door to his office, Shisui knocked and they both entered when they heard him give them permission.

"Ah, Mikoto, Shisui please have a seat, I have something very important to discuss with you." Hiruzen said while activating a privacy seal as they got seated.

"Well? What does this have to do with Maeko-nee? Did you find her body and what happened to her?" Mikoto asked, not worrying in the least that she never addressed him with respect she isn't afraid of him, Hiruzen wasn't concerned about it because she didn't mean any disrespect.

"Yes, I apologize for not bringing this to you earlier but let me explain." He told them about what he found in one of Orochimaru's lab three years ago, unfortunately Maeko's body was not found anywhere probably destroyed, but then he got to the interesting part.

"So it was... Orochimaru? But why didn't you tell me sooner, we had the right to know." Mikoto was shaking in rage at Orochimaru's deeds, making Hiruzen sigh.

"Yes, but there's another reason why I didn't tell you yet. Look at this." He said while taking out the files, more organized than the ones he got from the lab before as he let the two of them look through them.

The files detailed everything about a child which they discover upon reading further that it was Maeko's child... after being raped by Orochimaru. Followed by what he put the child through; brutal training to awaken her Sharingan, fighting his other test subjects and making her kill them for combat training, psychological torture by making her get close to a girl and then killing that girl forcing her to awaken the Mangekyo and then transplanting her mother's eyes to receive Eternal Mangekyo. All so he could take he body for her own, using his discovered Body Transfer technique.

Mikoto gasped upon reading it. If the girl was being controlled she would be a monster when she is older with those eyes like her ancestor Madara. "Where is the girl now?" The girl would be her niece then, but she first had to find out if she was a threat or not, brainwashing is almost impossible to get rid of.

Shisui was furious but wanted to know also, if his niece isn't too far gone yet. He knows all too well how fragile an Uchiha's mental state is who have lost someone close to them.

All they got was a sigh. "Unfortunately, she seems to have escaped during the chaos when me and Jiraiya infiltrated. We know that Orochimaru didn't take her with him, according to the notes it seemed Orochimaru never got to actually making her loyal to him, she left much before Orochimaru did." he said remembering how recent his former student's chakra was compared to the other one that use to be lying on a table.

"I didn't tell you before because we couldn't find a trace of her and you have your own family to deal with, not to mention what's happening with the Uchiha. It was like she just vanished." Silently referring to the growing distrust the the clan has towards the village and vice versa.

Shisui sighed. "But Hokage-sama if you called us to tell this now... did you find something?"

"Yes, I head rumors that matched the girls description, long black hair and golden eyes around the Land of Fire, mostly near the bounty offices. Turning in various genin, chunin and even jounin missing-nin on a rare occasion." This shocked them because the girl is supposed to be ten by now, she must be strong for her age to accomplish that. "She was also seen with a younger girl traveling with her, with black hair and brown eyes."

"We should find her! Let her know she still has family that's alive." Mikoto pleaded, along Shisui who gave a nod.

"We don't have enough manpower to spare, but I could inform Jiraiya to inform his spy network to inform me of her location when the information becomes available, that's the least I could do. I'll inform you when I get it."

Mikoto could only sigh, it was true she had her own family to take care of and she wasn't an active duty kunoichi anymore, but she still kept up her training when she had time, she can't help... unless she returned to duty. She stood up.

"Hokage-sama, I want to return to active duty again." She could use this chance to search while on a mission to speed up the search. "Mikoto-nee, I'll help where I can as well." Shisui stated, even if the clan is especially getting more bold he would deal with that soon anyway. But Mikoto had to make sure she came back for dinners, she didn't want to make Sasuke feel alone as he was already getting so little acknowledgement from his father. What many people didn't know was that she and Fugaku were in an arranged marriage since she was the prodigy and he was one of their promising ninja and the elders wanted strong heirs, she of course grew to tolerate him over the years since he respected her and didn't violate her, but she has conflicting emotions since he gave her children to love.

They wanted to know how the girl was, if she was alright despite having grown up in a lab with harsh conditions.

There was no stopping a concerned Aunt and worried Uncle.

As they left Hiruzen couldn't help but wonder how Anko would react if she found out about this.

And so he went back to battling the bane of all Kages.. Paperwork. He could have sworn the papers were laughing at his plight and glared at it, it quieted soon after.

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu unleashed a large ball of fire from her hands that would no doubt be explosive even for Kasai and to fast to consume. The attack was actually similar to a rasengan but with shaped with flames only.

"Fire God's Kagutsuchi!" He spread out his arms and legs letting his own black flames form in a giant ball around himself, when the attack hit it caused a large explosion shaking the underground structure, causing rubble to fall from the ceiling and the floor to crack. The dust cleared revealing him to be mostly unarmed, as he was immune to fire and his own technique blocked out the explosion.

They were fighting for a few minutes before this with hand to hand combat, Natsu found herself at a disadvantage since he was stronger than her and received broken ribs and arms from the constant blocking.

 _This isn't good, I only managed to hurt him a little from punching him when he was off guard earlier. Using fire is just asking for trouble. I have to use 'that'._ She thought. She had been practicing this at night when Haku wasn't looking, getting used the chakra drain from the constant use and slight strain on the eyes. She opened her eyes as the Sharingan's shape changed morphing into five hollowed flower with a black seven pointed flower in the center connecting inner corners of the the buds.(Sasuke's is a six pointed ellipse, hers is similar but like a flower and five points)

"Susan'no!" A rib cage manifested around her slowly growing into a large construct and then gaining skin, adding more chakra, armor began to grow around it covering most of its face and skeletal body. The Susan'no was gold in color and feminine in appearance appearing as amazonian warrior covered with armor resembling...dragon bones, the helmet has two bent horns face forward and long hair falling through the helmet flowing like flames. The armored Susan'no took up a large space of the area extending halfway to the ceiling. In it's right hand was a wide great sword with a diagonal tip.(Buster Sword FF), it was only the upper body since it wasn't the Humanoid stage.(Humanoid has is the stage where it looks like the armored one but can walk, followed by the Full body one Madara used against Hashirama which i call the Big Ass Giant.)

Of course such an awesome power comes at a cost... for now, with her current reserves she would only be able to hold this form for ten minutes which is because her body is young, the power causes strain on her body because of her age but it would last longer as she grows older. She is going to make it count by crushing him, she is sure it would be able to defend against his flames without completely breaking.

Kasai gaped at her power, but quickly readied himself. Natsu commanded it to strike down with the sword only for Kasai to barely dodge it letting it cut deep into the ground shaking the structure yet again.

"Fire God's Scythe!" Creating a giant scythe made of black purple flames he threw it towards the chakra construct, Natsu didn't have time to pull the sword out and was forced to block with it's left hand. The attack destroyed the left arm along with cutting through the walls behind the chakra construct, as the attack was that wide.

At this rate, the place will crumble on top of them.

Kasai was frustrated that the brat kept withstanding his powerful attacks. This new stage of Sharingan was unexpected, but she can't expect to last forever, she seems to be using techniques so that he can't consume her fire to recover. Smart, he'll admit. He's reserves also took a dive but he still got enough left to finish this and get out of here.

Natsu was shocked that his God Slayer techniques seem to be so effective against her Susan'no. Could it be the significance that the names of her techniques have the names of Gods? Were these techniques actually given to the Uchiha as gifts or were they just names for show? The battle seemed to keep tipping into his favor, but that won't stop her from trying her damnedest to end his schemes once and for all along with his schemes.

She turned to check on Asagi who retreated to the corridor and watched with a hopeful expression but was ready to run in case something happened. She couldn't blame her for that, it didn't look to be in her favor even with her powerful techniques. Steeling herself took the sword that was stuck out and ran forward, the action made the Susan'no move with her, she just hopes it would last, after all the Susan'no can't regenerate unless she makes a completely new one and she doesn't have chakra for that.

Kasai didn't stand idly by, as he jumped straight at her with his body engulfed in a large ball of dark fire.

* * *

Asagi Nabikasu watched with fascination and shock at the power displayed by her rescuer, only for her to be put at a disadvantage. She had a lot of chakra for her age but Kasai still had more.

Her own restraints were burnt off and she could feel her chakra for the first time in over a year, the feeling of her high genin almost low chunin level chakra flowing through her was something she missed, she really wanted to help but she was physically weak from being out of shape. She flinched when the chakra construct was destroyed after nearly squashing him for a few minutes at the chest and Kasai pulled Natsu and kicked her against the wall, knocking the air out of her and causing the Susan'no to dissipate.

She had to help somehow, but how? She wants to repay her kindness for giving her hope, even if she seems to be losing at least she was giving it her all.

 _I can lend you my power, Asagi._ The voice in her head offered.

 _What kind of power is it? Is there a price?_ She was still not sure how this entity came to be in her head, she wanted to know how, power also can't be for free.

 _All the women in your clan had this power, but it can only be unlocked when that person experiences hell and lived through it. The Nabikasu clan are not actually human, they are half-demons. But the knowledge to use this power has been forgotten as was the knowledge that they aren't human. You experienced hell and lived through it because of your determination to get revenge... You earned this power so there isn't a price, but you will be drained because it's your first time. _She explained making Asagi hopeful that this would let her help her... friend?

But she was still terrified because he was a man.

Inside her mind her inner demon sighed. _She'll have to get rid of her fear soon or she won't be able to do anything…_

* * *

As Natsu extracted herself from the wall and spat out blood she realized she was out of chakra. Completely dry. You see Dragon slayers have a rare condition, they have a spare chakra core behind their main chakra reserve pool, it is much smaller and is only really there to make it completely safe to empty her reserves completely, unlike normal shinobi who would die from chakra depletion if they used too much. She can't access it from what Igneel told her since it would kill her if it's emptied.

So Natsu would have to resort to using pure Taijutsu with no chakra enhancements, something she has trained in for a long time.

A thought suddenly struck her making her feel dumb. _Wait a minute, I could have just used Dragon Force and I could have fared much better than with Susan'no, Dragon Force increases my strength, speed and endurance together with the power and heat of my flames. But it's too late now. I couldn't have known his techniques would be so effective against my Susan'no._

"Hahahaha! It's no use, you'll never beat me now that you're out of chakra!" Kasai still had about a quarter of his reserves left, but he was still feeling tired from fighting her even if he hates to admit it. It was still embarrassing that a ten year old could push him so far.

"If I'm out of chakra! I'll just beat you up with my fists and feet alone!" Natsu shouted even as she stood shakily and charged at him with still impressive speed even without chakra enhancement, surprising Kasai. She did the technique for Claw but without the flames which he blocked and threw her to the side but she regained her balance scraping her hand across the ground and attacked again with more vigor.

She continued using them, the Wing attack as a double fist swipe attack, the Fist attack, Claw attack and she also added her own flexible and powerful punches and kicks, she kept coming at him with a vengeance and even though Kasai was able to fend most of them off and give her a good beating, she still got a few good hits in that staggered and angered him.

She used her anger as fuel even as many bones or muscles tore, he allowed Asagi and those other girls to be raped multiple times, and he lead the whole operation. That was unforgivable, no woman or child should experience what should be pleasure and trust from their mate but now just a toy for sick pleasure.

 _Asagi… or any of the others didn't deserve this. I'll avenge them by finally putting an end to this._ She entered her stance again. Unknown to her she just opened the first inner gate, just before she flew through the air her form glowed gold, and her speed suddenly increased and as she delivered the airborne kick into his hip, Kasai was sent flying into the far wall.

 _What was that?_ She didn't know where that sudden power came from, it wasn't her spare chakra pool but it also wasn't good because now she couldn't move from her position on the ground even as she tried to force her arms or legs to move.

 _Crap this isn't good._ It was even worse as she heard Kasai's limping footsteps slowly approaching her.

"That's it, you little punk! Now just die already!" He gathered the last bit of chakra he had in a large ball of dark flames above him ready to finally finish her off.

He was so focused on Natsu below him that he didn't notice the dark chakra approach behind him.

* * *

 _I can't look at this anymore._ The only spectator thought. They were fighting for an hour now and Natsu had bruises all over her body, Kasai did too but he was still able to stand, even after he took a surprisingly powerful kick that sent him flying, he still got up. What was up with these two?

Now she was still with fear as he gathered another technique and Natsu was on the ground not moving and without chakra. She was scared what might become of her if he completes it and she was scared of her friend's life if she didn't survive. She can't just stand here and do nothing, she is a kunoichi… was one but she still has to try. Dying is better than enduring rape, besides she can see her sister Sakura and her family again if she fails. (Different Sakura)

 _Demon me, give me that power now!_ She shouted inside her mind.

I _t's about time you stood up. Gladly! The form will only last five minutes so make it count._ Her inner demon told her as Asagi felt dark purple chakra envelop her form and changed her.

Over her rags clothes somehow began to cover her form. A Black skintight bodysuit with some kind of purple armor on her stomach, hips and upper shoulders, it was open in the center her stomach while it surrounded the rest except for her breasts which are now C-cups. She also had red gauntlets that had purple fingers with sharp claws, there was also purple neck protection around her neck. Her thighs and legs were covered similarly, her thighs covered with purple while her feet adorned clawed feet gauntlets? The big difference was that her hair is now lavender and her eyes were yellow with a slit and darker scelera.

Because of the weekly hormones her body was subjected to her body matured quickly, even at 10 she has B-cups, but this made it larger somehow. Anyway enough of that she leaped forward surprised at the speed she was capable of to get her revenge… and save her friend.

Natsu was surprised to see a clawed gauntlet suddenly tear through the God Slayer's front just before she was about to try something that might have been stupid.

She did it anyway. As the flames fell from his surprised and shocked hands and on top of her.

"Natsu!" voices sounded from the pathway tunnel and behind the now stabbed Kasai, who died instantly being stabbed in the heart.

From within the flames slurping sounds were heard and then revealed to be Natsu consuming the dark flames, when she finished the last bit she burped unexpectedly. "That wasn't so bad." Instead of revitalizing her she passed out, her body unused to the foreign godly flames...for now.

Asagi quickly lifted her up and carried her gently. The room began shaking and large pieces of the stone ceiling fell apart and began crashing down. Instinctively she grew large bat-like wings and quickly dashed/glided to the exit, dodging falling stones and finally arriving before two other girls were supporting each other.

 _They must be Natsu's friends!_

She flew above them and grabbed them with her feet which morphed into talons, gripping their shoulders and lifting them. She sped forward just as the tunnel collapsed on that same spot.

"Whaaa!" Karin only had time to say before she realized she was saved from being buried alive.

Haku saw that the strange girl with wings was carrying an injured and passed out Natsu. She must have saved the girl who is now helping them, she never saw Natsu so beaten before.

"Aaaaahh!" Asagi yelled just as they escaped at the main entrance, the entire stronghold with a good portion of the ravine wall collapsing along with it. She finally let them go and landing gently placing Natsu on the ground before collapsing herself, her demonic transformation wore off leaving her in the rags she wore before.

She felt incredibly weak from the experience but she had to smile because she was finally free, and better yet she wasn't alone and it wasn't hopeless to continue living anymore. First things first, Natsu's friends seemed to want answers.

"Well, what happened to Natsu?" Karin asked as Haku checked on Natsu's condition.

"We beat Kasai… I'm finally free. And so is everyone else." She claimed tearfully. When she finally calmed down she told them what happened, and reluctantly her story.

"That's… horrible." Karin was seriously considering if she had a hard life at all compared to the green eyed girl. Haku just gave an appreciative nod and kind smile that she stayed strong and even saved their lives.

"What happened to Kaibutsu?" She hoped he didn't escape.

"We… killed him, or more like Karin sucked him dry." Haku giggled making Karin red in the face at the insinuation. "I didn't! I mean I d-di- aargh!"

"What thoughts are going through that head of yours, pervert."

"That's... good." Asagi gave a cruel grin in appreciation that the one who stole her virginity was killed by his own medicine, children. Before she realized what she was doing and stopped.

 _This… isn't like me._ Even though she had every right to feel that way, she didn't want to be like that or she would be no better than them.

It's the demon in you. Don't worry, it's just a side effect of your power. Just let it come naturally, and you won't have to worry about hurting your friends, it only affects enemies, just a slight personality change that will make you a little more cruel and sadistic but it won't change you completely. It only happens if you channel demonic energy, you'll learn more later.

She did that and felt bad ass, the demonic energy flowing through her made her feel good but not evil. She didn't let it get to her head though, time for experimentation is for later.

"Say, what are we going to do about them?" the small crowd of women ranging from various ages young and old were staring at them with hope and confusion.

"..."

* * *

The only thing they could do is help them to the nearest town where they would be helped and sent home to their respective homes across the country. It took a day to complete that when they finally arrived at Daifuku Town, a town close the the River Country border, another two days passed and Natsu still didn't wake up.

The now larger group of four left Natsu at an inn. Haku was getting worried and was searching for a local healer and if she's lucky, a medical ninja. She wasn't experienced enough to help Natsu in her current condition, she only knew basic first aid and some study of herbs.

Karin still stayed with them despite not needing to since she didn't have a home to go to and since their near death experience together they have grown closer. Their newest companion, Asagi stayed by Natsu's side the entire time but stayed to talk to the others to get to know them.

It was Haku and Karin that were currently scouting the town for possible medical experts, there's also the problem of secrecy. That was when they heard some people gossiping about something interesting.

"Did ya hear? The Legendary Sucker is in town, man I wish I had some money to blow, could've been rich."

"Tsunade of the Sannin, she has those huge melons, so biiig." Was the drunken conversation that the duo of black and red heard, they both perked up at that.

"We have to convince her to heal or find out what's wrong with Natsu." Haku suggested.

"But how? Isn't she like super famous and wouldn't just help random people like us?" Karin worriedly added fiddling with her glasses.

"She was a medical ninja, it was her job to heal people, it didn't matter if they were random or not. We could use her pride in this case but I also have money." Haku heard nasty rumors regarding how Tsunade changed since the war and is now drinking her sorrows away while mindlessly traveling the countryside. She still had 200,000 Ryo left.

Karin suddenly got the image of Haku insulting Tsunade's inability to help her friend's condition and promptly being punched in the distance, she shivered.

"Let's find her, Karin."

"R-right."

As they walked Haku turned her head towards the direction her close friend was resting at. "Please be okay... Natsu-chan." She seriously worried her to death at her actions, but it was their own decision to help out.

* * *

Asagi sat besides Natsu that was still not waking up in the bed of the inn they were renting. Her injuries were not completely healed yet but it wasn't really the cause for her comatose state. It must have been eating those black flames that put her body in this state.

She still had to wrap her head around things like Dragon Slayers, God Slayers and Demons, but after awakening her own Demon power and finding out her clan was actually half-demons that forgot about their power she felt it wasn't so hard to believe to just pass it off as a bloodline.

She still didn't recover from her experience as a rape victim and it was unlikely that she would ever get over it. Some don't even last a week let alone a year, she was bound to be more affected. She was also scared that this was all a dream and that if she slept she would wake up back in her cell.

She was holding Natsu's hand hoping she would wake up so she could properly thank her for providing her the chance for freedom, she placed the scarf back around the sleeping girl's neck. Eventually her body betrayed her and she succumbed to sleep with her head in place in her lap.

She never felt Natsu's hand tighten slightly.

* * *

Natsu felt like she was floating but when she opened her eyes she realized there was an endless white void as far as the eye could see. After just wondering around for a bit she thought she actually died from eating those flames but was interrupted by an extravagant voice. Were the others okay? What happened while she was out?

"You're not dead child, you're in my domain. And your friends are all fine." She turned around and saw a tall beautiful woman with long silky black hair and red eyes, she had a noble look with high cheekbones but had full thin eyebrows. She was clothed in a long white and red kimono dress worn in a way to reveal her sizable cleavage.

"Thank goodness! Where is here exactly...and who are you, beautiful lady?" The lady giggled at her blunt wording.

"This is one of my domains where I communicate with mortals... I am Amaterasu the Sun Goddess." Natsu was shocked and confused why she was here meeting a Goddess of all things, she didn't do anything extraordinary to earn their attention, hell she didn't even know they were real! She only wants to get stronger to protect Haku and the new friends she recently found and experience a life worth living, and try and make her dead loved ones happy through doing what they asked of her.

"Oh Natsu, you did do something extraordinary. You ate my flames and survived."

She tilted her head. "I thought it was Kagutsuchi?" Amaterasu's expression darkened thinking of the lesser god. "It's just a technique name, I'm the one who taught that filthy mortal how to wield my power... it was a great mistake. I thought that putting a requirement for taking the virginity of 100 virgins that no one would do it. I'm ashamed to say I had great faith in the goodness of humanity, now...not so much." She was only grateful the man wasn't disrespectful to her or she would have turned him into ash.

Natsu tightened her fists and studied her. She seemed genuinely regretful, she wanted to accuse her for making such a stupid decision since there are people that would do anything for power like her _father_ , but what happened, happened.

"It still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

"I wanted to thank you. I'm changing my requirements so only someone with a good heart can wield my power... someone like you." Natsu didn't know what to say to that, she already had her own fire, learning a new one might make it difficult to train efficiently but the things she did didn't exactly make her a good person. "You already have a strong affinity for fire, I really regret my actions. Please use my power as my form of atonement. I'll be teaching you for the next month in your mind, only a few days would pass in the real world by that time."

Natsu was forced to accept, she couldn't decline after hearing how sincere she was but she had one more question."Before we start, can you tell me why your flames seem to be so effective against my Mangekyou abilities, particularly my Susan'no?"

Amaterasu smiled and told her.

* * *

Tsunade was drinking... again. It's something she always seems to be doing, it's a wonder her liver is still healthy. Well, nothing a medical ninja couldn't take care of. She already finished her fair share of gambling... and losing for the day and now she was enjoying the rest of her endless mourning drinking.

Shizune could only worriedly watch as her master once again got slightly tipsy from drinking. Tsunade would be hopeless without her assistance and help, but she was the only one that could help her and the only family she had left, at least would have been if her and Dan got married. She was still family to her.

Not far from their seats in the restaurant, Karin found her target. She used her sensing ability to find people with strong chakra and it worked, Tsunade had the largest chakra signature in the area and it was a civilian town. She immediately alerted Haku and they entered the establishment to confront her.

Shizune saw the two girls seat themselves in front of them and stared at Tsunade intently, with something akin to hope in their eyes. It wasn't the first time this happened, people asking Tsunade for help to heal someone. Either Tsunade would charge a ridiculous price or refuse unless it wasn't serious, but she did help when it was needed if a life was in danger, she was a healer at heart in the end. Even if she didn't Shizune did it in her place for the experience.

Unfortunately for them she was a little drunk now...

"Who do you want healed? It's not cheap." Tsunade said with a little slur. It's not often someone requests her services besides she usually charges a lot so it was good in the end.

Tsunade was not what they envisioned her to be. The rumors Haku heard turned out to be true after all, but it didn't make her any less powerful, Karin could feel it.

"Our friend was injured in a fight, she's mostly healed but won't wake up, it's been three days. We also know someone who was a rape victim and want to heal any possible damage. If you heal them I don't want anyone to know about it, and I can pay you 200,000 Ryo." Haku listed her demands and payment.(200,000 Ryo = $2000) Haku included the other girl because she had to have some kind of damage from her experience, Natsu would've done the same.

"Oh, that's not a bad deal. But why the secrecy, is she someone famous?" She was a little interested now. Not everyone asks for that even though it was the rule to keep patients information confidential. The mood turned a little sour at the mention of rape, as a medic she didn't wish that upon anyone.

Haku looked down. "Something like that. But you'll only find out if you help my friend." Shizune looked surprised when Tsunade seemed to want to do this job. She was also curious.

Natsu told Haku all about her heritage so Karin could only sit there confused, just who was Natsu?

"Fine. You got a deal, so got a name kid?" She also noticed the redhead that didn't say anything but also seemed worried.

"I'm Haku Yuki and my friend here is Karin Uzumaki."

"Why did you tell her that!" Karin shouted. The Uzumaki were renowned for their strong life force and chakra, the perfect candidate to increase the power of any clan through breeding. Haku just gave her a look and she calmed down, they had to be upfront with a medical specialist if they wanted help.

"Just take me there already, it's getting late." Tsunade said irritated. They left the establishment as they followed the young girls to an inn. As they entered the room her patients were in she saw two girls sleeping but now they had to move the other away.

Haku and Karin understood what she wanted at her annoyed face and gently lifted Asagi onto the other bed after prying her hand free from Natsu's.

"Shizune take care of the other one, is this the one that won't wake up?" They nodded. She placed a hand on her chest first and her hands began glowing with green chakra. She was inspecting if her injuries were bad enough to put her in this state but it wasn't, she mostly had broken bones in her ribs and arms along with torn muscles but they were mostly healed and weren't life threatening but she healed them anyway, she moved her hand to her head to see her brain activity. So that's why...

Meanwhile Shizune gasped at the damage of the other girl as her palms were glowing on top of her stomach. "She's still a child and she was raped?" Shizune asked in disbelief. Rape of children wasn't even done during wars unless that person was truly sick in the head.

"It's true she told us, for a little over a year... every week." Karin answered her with disgust in her voice.

"But that means since she was nine or so, but for what reason? Torture?"

Karin shrugged. "She never told us the reason yet." _Probably still wary of us_ She doesn't blame her, she would also be hard to open up after being raped... if she never broke that is. _She's really strong to not have broken yet._

Shizune smiled sadly. "There is some damage to her cervix, she was treated roughly but it can be healed and she won't lose the ability to give birth in the future... not that she might ever want to. Rape victims usually gain a fear of men depending on how long they were raped. A year is more than enough sadly." The two girls were horrified at this but then waited for what Tsunade had to say.

"There's nothing wrong with her." She declared making them gape.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Haku asked respectfully.

"She should wake up within another day just fine. But I detected foreign chakra in her system that seems to be adjusting to her own chakra, how did that happen?"

They both took a chair and sat by the bed so they could tell the woman. "You see well... Natsu has the ability to eat fire and convert it into her body to use as chakra for a power boost. She ate something bad and it must have poisoned her somehow." They got the story from Asagi.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _"Eating fire to restore chakra."_ She muttered to herself. In all her years as a ninja she never heard about such an ability.

"Come on, we had a deal. You said you'd tell me who she is." Haku gulped upon remembering.

"She is Orochimaru's...and Maeko Uchiha's daughter."

Silence filled the room.

* * *

Tsunade woke up the next day and immediately regretted it. Her head was pounding from yesterday's drinking. She remembered last night with clarity, how could she not?

She found out her snake of a former teammate forced a woman to give birth to his child so he could experiment on it, she was told a small amount because Haku didn't want to make Natsu think she was spilling her life story and losing her trust.

When they were done she told them to keep the money and left wanting some time to think. She never thought her ex-teammate would stoop so low. Now as funny as it sounded, Orochimaru was the only one of the Sannin who has offspring. She gave up after Dan died and Jiraiya only did one night stands.

She worked with Maeko Uchiha a few times during the war and knew about her reputation and strength. She was basically an S-class kunoichi and also had her own bingo book. Orochimaru must have planned it and captured her while she was weak from a mission, she imagined Maeko still put up a large fight regardless. She wasn't exactly friends with her but they respected each other. She was different from most Uchiha, she was more loyal to the village and wasn't arrogant but she did have a mean streak and liked to inflict pain on her enemies. She was also close to her sensei.

She was curious about the girl, to find out from which parent did she inherit more from. And when she examined her body she found very interesting things. Her chakra is quite large for her age, too large for a normal Uchiha no matter how she looked at it, it also felt faintly like an Uzumaki. She also somehow has an extra chakra pool but was much smaller, just large enough for an average academy student.

Even more shocking was the mystery of her gender, from what little she could discover the girl was somehow a mix of both but she was a girl on the outside, it was a mystery how her body would develop when puberty hits. Orochimaru must have done this for some reason, most likely to spread the seed once he found out it was a girl and did experimenting.

Overall she has peaked her interest for now. As a medical specialist this discovery was something that made her want to know more.

* * *

One thing that Natsu found out about Amaterasu; she was a sadist even if she portrays herself as a kind and peaceful Kami. The training she put her through was exhausting she was never allowed to take breaks until the end of the day, where she would tell her more about the kami's or their history.

The training finally ended today and she felt she had a good grasp on her new power. She had many ideas how to use it in conjunction with her _normal_ fire. The difference between God and Dragon flames are like night and day, literally. While what Igneel taught her are powerful and destructive, God flames are hotter and burns for longer but slightly less explosive.

She didn't let all this power get to her head, she wasn't invincible. Amaterasu constantly scolded her when she got excited about how powerful a new technique would be. And thanks to to the training being eerily similar to the one Igneel gave her, minus the boulder carrying and physical torture she managed to complete the training. Amaterasu said she still had plenty left to improve it as she got older and she agrees with her.

She formed a weird bond with the Goddess during the accelerated time. One different from a parent but it was also strong, her respect for the kami went up the more stories she was told after each day of training.

Who would have known the Third Raikage was actually a God Slayer? The Lightning God Slayer to be exact and his teacher was Raijin. If there were more of them Amaterasu never told her. No wonder he could go toe to toe with the Eight Tails as an equal, but it didn't mean any God Slayer could get that strong, he earned it. Proof from her fight with Kasai, he was arrogant and easily angered once he found out she was an Uchiha for some reason.

"Goodbye Natsu. It's time to wake up now." The Kami smiled gently at her before giving her a shove somehow pushing her down the imaginary white space, she shouted in surprise as she felt herself falling.

 _We won't be seeing each other for a long time, my child._

* * *

It was disorienting waking up in her real body so suddenly, she groaned from her body not moving for a few days, worst yet the sun was shining on her closed eyes. It was annoying.

Haku who heard her awake and had been sitting by her bed heard her and rushed to her side hugging her. "Natsu you're finally awake!" Her wonderful scent assaulted her nose and she happily hugged her back. That was when Natsu felt a weight shift on her side, she turned to see it was Karin fast asleep. She looked cute without her glasses. _Where did that come from?_

Haku separated from her when she saw her worried look. Natsu also saw Asagi resting on another bed next to theirs looking as if her hand was searching for something and her eyes were rapidly moving from behind her eyelids.

"What happened while I was out." Haku reluctantly told her about the battle she had with Kaibutsu and how Karin saved her at the end with her chakra chains draining him of his chakra. They then tried to find their way to her but they got lost in the maze and when they finally reached her she was beaten and on the ground. They were worried but they were quickly carried out by Asagi that used some kind of transformation and flew them all out. They would have been buried alive if it weren't for their new... friend.

It was strange for Haku that they made two new friends in the span of two days but she wasn't complaining. One was a distant family of Natsu's Uzumaki side, while the other one was the last of her clan... just like her.

Karin awoke during the conversation and had her glasses back on. "Karin, I knew you would pull through in the end." Natsu smiled at her making Karin blush from the praise but frown when she considered everything.

"But I was useless most of the time, and I'm not even that strong." She doubted her ability to be a strong ninja.

"Karin, you saved Haku's life. Don't worry about not being strong now, all you can do to fix it is by training harder." Karin shed some tears and hugged her. She didn't care if she wasn't strong or useful, but she was going to fix that, her words inspired confidence inside her to improve herself more. For some reason Natsu felt the need to subtly smell the girl's hair before they separated. She also thought her untamed spiky right side of her hair made her look wild, just like her attitude when she gets worked up.

That was when Natsu's stomach made itself known with a loud growl. Haku giggled and stood up. "I'll get you something to eat, you stay here for now." She closed the door leaving the two alone.

"I wasn't strong enough." Natsu claimed suddenly making Karin blink and say. "Aren't you already strong for your age?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm the strongest ten year old out of all others. I want, no need to get stronger. What if one of us didn't make it? I was a little reckless just storming the place without a plan. I can't bare the thought of losing someone else again." She said strongly clenching her fist. "Stronger than the Kage's one day, that way I can protect anything." She swore the oath out loud that she made in her mind months ago.

 _Again?_ Karin thought. She thought about the death of her own mother by her own _country_. Could she sympathize with her because of that?

"I feel the same." Only the part where she doesn't want to lose anyone. "I was from Grass Country, but I ran away because they killed my mother overusing her ability. She had the ability to heal anyone with her chakra that bit her, I have the same thing so I ran away before they could use me the same way." She bit her lip thinking about what she would be doing now if she never left. "They are probably still after me because I am their property." She spat out the last word.

Natsu began laughing suddenly. "Why are you laughing?" She scowled at her. Natsu stopped after seeing her look and apologized. "Not at you. It's just all four of us had a hard life. Like Igneel used to tell me. _Those who have experienced the same or similar pain can't help but bond with one another."_ She finished with a sad smile. "Don't worry I won't let them get you." Karin felt safe by her proclamation and wondered if the possessiveness in her voice was her imagination.

All of their pains came from losing a loved one or how they were treated during their upbringings. Natsu felt Asagi had more pain than herself, no one should experience what she went through, yet she still stayed strong. She stood up and sat besides the aforementioned girl, she would need someone when she woke up.

When Haku brought in the food Natsu almost forgot all her problems. Almost.

* * *

 _Inside Asagi's Dream_

Blood was everywhere. The enemy came so suddenly and destroyed most of the small clan before they could defend themselves.

A slightly younger Asagi that was tied up in ninja wire and thrown to the ground struggled. "Let go of me you scum!" The ninja just laughed and another brought in a girl that was a year younger than Asagi and had orange hair and blue eyes, her expression was terrified.

A sword was held up ready to cut her through the neck. "Stop! Please don't kill her. Kill me instead!" The begging was all for naught as he swung down anyway. "Onee-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Unexpectedly a hand gripped the hand that was about to kill her. "Fool, look at her age. She's young enough to sell to a ninja village and be molded as a weapon. The potential she has will fetch a nice price. We only need one for Kasai-sama, the jutsu the clan has would also be valuable to someone else." Things like this does happen, but they are usually pressured because of their supposed potential and forced to be loyal.

 _No! She won't last long. She's would easily break._ She loves her sister but she always gave up easily after trying her best in training the only thing she was best at was the clan's true invisibility jutsu...

"Fine take her away!"

Her sweet little sister was carried away while she couldn't do anything but watch. She shouted and struggled when she saw her crying helplessly and accepted her fate.

That was the last time she saw her.

* * *

She woke up gasping and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She felt her hand grasping something and she realized it was Natsu's hand.

"Relax, it was just a nightmare." Came the surprisingly gentle voice of her friend but Asagi shook her head.

"No. It was a memory. My sister... she's still alive." She inwardly cursed Kasai for suppressing her memory. If she still knew her sister was alive she would have fought harder to get out of that place. She couldn't bare the thought of her sweet innocent sister going through the same thing she experienced so she cried.

Natsu let her cry on her as she let out her sadness.

She swore then if anyone made her friends cry, there would be payment in blood. And those who took her friend's sister are the cause of it. They only need to find them now... and that would be much harder than she realized.

* * *

 **AN: Just remember I don't have any Beta's so excuse any grammar errors. I decided against copying the battle with Natsu and Zancrow with my Natsu finishing off Kasai after consuming his fire when she was out of chakra, had to give the final shot to Asagi. Natsu used Susan'no and only her fire when she was sure he couldn't eat it and the part where she opened the first gate shows how much she pushes her body.**

 **As you can see in her dream her memory was blocked just as the sword swung so she assumed her sister to be dead. Just what happened to her sister? We'll find out one day. Her memory was blocked so she wouldn't have a will to leave but he tortured her by giving her the knowledge back just before he died, of course the memory only came back to her in her dream.**

 **Natsu Uchiha.**

 **Race: Human/Dragon**

 **Sex: Both?**

 **History: Due to experiments done to her while still growing in her mother's womb, she was born with both genders, with being a female on the outside complete with a vagina but with male hormones and a penis. This was so Orochimaru could later produce more Uchiha for future bodies for other future bodies in case he needed extra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:: I'm really sorry for taking so long, reading other fanfics took a lot of my time as well as playing xbox one. There are a couple really good ideas for fanfics I came up with for Skyrim/Fairy Tail. Crysis/Fairy Tail but not complete yet. I also realised that my story is cliche because of the tragic backstory thing, but at least I'm not doing the secretive bullshit(At least not too much). I'm not sure if I should keep it a harem, i hear people complaining harems ruin the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Taimanin Asagi on KissHentai created by... someone

* * *

Chapter 5: Drowning in Training.

"Speech"

 _"Whisper/Singing"_

 _Thoughts_

 **"Dragon/Tailed Beast Speech"**

The sounds of trees crashing down and rocks being pounded upon was heard just outside the village forest.

Natsu stood panting heavily from the intense training. She had been training for seven hours straight from 5 in the morning, and she also had 10 kg weights on her limbs, she still had the same outfit as before for now. Her muscles burned from the long training session and she sweated lightly(Most sweat was removed from exerting heat from her body)

Ever since what she dubs as her most reckless action that could have gotten her friends killed she threw herself into training and improving herself, so nothing like that would ever happen again. She let her emotions control her when she heard rape was being committed. Ever since she found out her own mother was raped she developed a strong dislike and hate for rapists.

She sat down on a stump and grabbed a bottle of water and emptied it. Asagi also began re-training herself alongside Haku and Karin, the redhead was determined to pull her own weight. Weight for what exactly? They were an unofficial group of friends now. She felt a little bad for using most of her time training and not really getting to know the other two girls more yet. She would be sure to rectify that later. Maybe she should help them?

Her nose twitched as she smelled someone nearby, a very familiar smell. Ever since a few days ago when she woke up after she ate the meal Haku gave her, Tsunade entered and constantly pestered her to examine her body. It was only due to medical permission needed that she wasn't forced as Natsu constantly denied her. She was a little mad at Haku but she calmed down when she realized it was because of a deal and didn't tell the woman the more personal stuff about her life.

"Come out, you creepy stalker."

Tsunade came out from her hiding place, wondering just when she started caring for the girl's well being. All she wanted was to find out how she developed when she hit puberty since she was one of a kind. After seeing how she constantly pushed herself her inner medic screamed to help. Normally she wouldn't care but Natsu reminded her about how she would go far for her own friends back in the day.

"I'm not a _creepy_ stalker, creepy can only be described as Orochimaru." Speaking of Orochimaru. Natsu hates his guts because of how he forced her to live and most importantly allowing her _sister_ to die. It was his experiments that made her sick. As much as she wants to kick his butt she knew she wasn't ready for someone at his level... yet.

Natsu didn't say anything regarding that because it was true.

"And no I'm not letting you examine my body." If Tsunade were younger she would have pouted at that but she was a mature woman. Natsu sat for a minute thinking she might be able to get something out of this. _Yes! That would work_. Haku had shown interest in the medical side of ninja.

"On second thought I'll let you... on one condition."

"What condition is that, brat?" Thankful she was finally giving her a chance. "Train Haku."

"W-what?"

"You heard me you old hag." Tsunade twitched dangerously at her jab. "I'm not asking you to take her on as an apprentice, Haku loves healing others. I only ask that you teach her for a month or two. Please?" She attempted to give her the puppy dog eye look but she wasn't sure if it was working.

The busty woman sighed before agreeing. "Fine, but I'm going to want a very thorough examination." Her devious grin didn't give Natsu the shivers. Nope, not at all.

* * *

For the past three days, Asagi went through drills of exercises to get her body used to her muscles being used again. She was already at the level of an Academy student and she thought that was a good thing. She also spoke to Natsu's friends getting to know them better. It was surprisingly easy to bond with them because they all shared some kind of tragic past.

Unfortunately not all was well since she still had her fear of men when they once went into town. She had to be dragged back before she fainted from fear. It turns out that last courage she had against Kasai was just a one time thing and her Demon suppressed most of it when she attacked.

Her goal now was to find her sister that she thought was dead. Just before she killed Kasai he told her that her sister was alive, she didn't believe him at first until she had that dream and found her memory of that day was altered. The one and only clue she has is that she had been sold as a weapon to a village. She knew Kasai or his men wouldn't travel very far for that so her options were limited to the Hidden Leaf and the surrounding nations that weren't too far. Her clan used to live in the Land of Fire.

Sold as a weapon is not that different from slavery only this includes being forced to work for that village, forced to obey and forced to... kill. Even though her sister appeared innocent and helpless she was actually quite devious especially with traps or pranks. She was also taught as a ninja and was not spared the details of how ninja worked, even though she never killed before Sakura didn't like killing, if she was forced to kill she might not be able to stomach it, she just hopes her little orange will be fine until the day she finds her.

"Goodnight, Haku and Karin." They were camping in the forest for now to save money, because there were four of them now it would cost more to rent a room, until they make a constant steady income they could then enjoy a warm bed inside.

Asagi wondered where Natsu was. Since she woke up she barely saw her around and by the look of her friends they also weren't appreciative of them being left out, especially Haku. Thoughts of anything slowly stirred away as her eyes closed, the exhaustion from the day caught up and she fell asleep.

 _Darkness surrounded her until she found herself in a very familiar place. She was once again surrounded by four or five of Kasai's men with Kaibutsu leering at her and she tried to run away only to realize her legs were bound, they didn't bother doing her arms because they knew she couldn't do anything._

 _"No! Don't come near me!" Her words only made them laugh before her clothes were removed and she felt their large members at both her holes before they viciously entered. It was her first time and Kaibutsu was larger than the other men and it stretched her painfully."NOOO! Stop! It hurts!" Blood dripped even as they kept moving faster._

 _That pain would then change to unwilling pleasure where she would desperately fight against but her body failed to listen to her and began moving against her will. "The bitch is moving on her own!"_

 _"Hahaha! What a slut!"_ I'm not a slut!

 _"Now tell us your clan secrets already!"_

 _"I'll never tell you... anything. You scum." Her answer was them each releasing inside both holes and then the rest took turns inside her over the time she was raped. Even her mouth wasn't spared the dirtiness._

 _Everything seemed hopeless before she saw them disappear and she saw her savior, Natsu come into view. Like a bright beacon in her dark world, the smile on her face lit everything up and made Asagi feel alive. A hand was offered to her. "You can't give up now, your sister still needs you... I still need you."_

 _Her hand reached out to grabbed Natsu's much warmer one but it felt like forever until her hand finally grabbed it. She was then pulled forward._

 _"Wake up."_

She found herself waking up rather peacefully and instantly knew the reason why. A warm body was hugging hers to them that she realized was Natsu's, more importantly her cheek was snuggled against her own. She could only lie there dumbly before just relaxing. Asagi felt like it would be a regular occurrence but she didn't feel like she minded all that much with the warm arms around her. It made her feel safe.

It wasn't very long before she fell back asleep, this time sleeping without reliving any of her hell.

She didn't notice Haku's look of jealousy.

* * *

Haku knew that Asagi must have been having nightmares but it didn't change how she was feeling. She wanted Natsu to hold her like that, just like she always had been doing. She was not sure what these feelings were yet but she intended to find out. She was never completely sure how she viewed Natsu as, a sister, best friend? Perhaps something... more? Ever since she was saved by her she felt wanted, she trained herself hard to be useful. Her efforts paid off well and was able to fight alongside her with the lower class missing nins and assist a little with stronger ones.

Then Karin had to save her from being killed or possibly raped making her feel like all that training didn't help her. She didn't have large chakra reserves like Natsu or an Uzumaki and had to use her almost perfect chakra control to spare herself from wasting chakra. And ever since then and when Natsu encouraged Karin to get stronger instead of staying stagnant, she had become a lot more confident lately. She used to be a bit subdued but as she got to know them and felt comfortable with them, she saw Karin was a little bit of a loud girl with a temper but she wasn't that annoying.

Natsu is also a hopeless cook and can only cook/burn meat that she hunts, but that's because she likes it a little burnt. Haku has no idea if she would be able to learn how to cook if she tried but even then Natsu is always too busy training or writing in that journal of hers but she always makes time to talk to her. And Haku still had to get stronger, she had only been training for a year and came so far, she wanted to stand besides her as an equal one day.

The point is, she can't cuddle with Natsu right now without waking them so she settled with snuggling up to Karin.

* * *

Karin had been training herself ragged. Other than her taijutsu, which is her biggest weakness in her opinion she had been brushing up on the basic jutsu and then her chains. Her chains was her strongest weapon and always got her out of a bind so far but she couldn't keep relying on it, there was bound to be a ninja out there that could evade her chains, they weren't exactly fast, but maybe she could increase the speed? And if her weakness is taijutsu she was thinking on maybe getting a weapon.

She's also working on the chakra draining technique to see if she can do it without killing someone, she already killed twice, even though she is a ninja she felt killing was not something she liked but would do it if needed. But, she was over it now, that day travelling to the stronghold Natsu comforted her and told her how to deal with it. It still didn't make it any easier, but she was coping. She could tell that Taijutsu won't be her greatest trait so she would have to learn ninjutsu, but where to learn them?

Karin had small reserves for an Uzumaki but still larger than the average ninja her age, it had grown since she absorbed those two shinobi's chakra. It may sound like cheating but she felt like it was an easy way to increase her chakra reserves by forcing her own chakra to expand when she absorbs someone's chakra, it was dangerous to overload someones chakra but if she does a little at a time it won't be. That also meant she would have to keep her chakra control up, she had been studying materials that Haku borrowed her that they got during their travels.

She was confused when Haku cuddled up to her but didn't feel that she minded her friend being so close.

* * *

Shisui found he couldn't help his big sister to find his niece, because the Uchiha were starting to get restless and he accepted Danzo's invitation to join ROOT. He joined only to find more about Danzo because he suspects he might be the reason for the rumors about the Uchiha clan being the reason the Kyubi attacked, ostracizing them from the village and being moved to the outer parts of the village. Also since the Coup de ta the clan was planning that he was trying to stop was the perfect reason for the man to wipe out the clan, even he knew the Uchiha stands no chance against the entire village, and even if they do, the village would be weakened and attacked by a rival village.

He honestly doesn't know how the Uchiha are regarded as smart and geniuses when they decided to attempt something so foolish and stupid. His friend and brother in all but blood, Itachi was in the ANBU under the Hokage 'spying' for the clan. They both knew what they were getting into when they signed up. Their lives are on the line here, being in ANBU isn't for the weak, the work is dirty and he felt disgusted at the work but he had to endure, for the sake of preventing a civil war, or possibly a war.

At this rate he was thinking it was best to find his niece when the entire situation is over or even ask for her help, depending on how much she wants to. He performed a few missions over the time since he joined and was assigned to a team. What most intrigued him was the younger member who only seemed a couple years older than Sasuke, it was clearly a girl and she had short orange hair and the standard blank ROOT mask and ANBU gear. She was quite skilled for her age and only a little clumsy, after some curious digging he found out she was only here for about a year, not really enough to be completely brainwashed since she was probably trained first before sent out on missions.

So he made an effort to subtly show her that he was different from the emotionless ROOT with kind gestures when no one was looking. Of course she was suspicious at first but she seemed to accept him, it was weird to communicate with only gestures and words, it was to just to be on the safe side. There are ears everywhere. He felt like he needed to get this girl out, more digging told him that she was bought by Danzo after most of her clan was killed by rogue ninja, those ninja sold her to Danzo. So far she made no move to report his suspicious action and he knew he made the right choice.

A storm might be coming, and it had to be stopped before it could get any worse.

* * *

The girl that Shisui just mentioned was in here plain room in ROOT Headquarters resting, or trying to rest.

Ever since she was sold to the bandage wearing mummy she had been put through grueling training and conditioning. They tried to brainwash her and when that didn't work(Still affected her) he placed a seal on her tongue to prevent her from speaking of anything that went on here, as well as a tracker seal in case she ever does escape she would not be able to get very far. She was chained. She was a slave to Danzo's whims to protect the Leaf. She didn't believe for one second that her sister gave up and was looking for her right now, even though deep at the back of her mind was negative, she still had hope.

Others always thought her not a strong person but she was actually very stubborn, her sister always fusses over her and doesn't get that. She already lost her innocence with the constant orders to kill someone; mostly a random influential civilian not in the country(But they have their own families, even though she sometimes doesn't do the deed it was wearing on her more and _more_.)

She was always a cheerful girl that teased others and was... innocent. So innocent, how naive she had been. The only person that was kind to her here was that new ROOT member, though he didn't talk to not get caught she caught tell he was an interesting young man. If he worked for the Hokage then she might have a chance to escape with him if she lets him know somehow, if that fails she can always fall back to plan B: Master her clan's stealth jutsu and escape unnoticed. She can only hold it for twenty minutes before her chakra is low, but it masked her chakra to be almost non-existent and masters can make themselves undetectable just like the Second Tsuchikage. Her own mastery only masks her chakra by about 80 percent, but her camouflage was perfect.

She would reach the Hokage and he would help her just like she remembered him helping that other ANBU member, the one with the Wood Style. It was a rumor she heard.

It at least made her hopeful. Down here, her sister had almost no chance at finding her and even if her escape fails she would leave as many clues as possible.

She stayed up practicing for a few hours before she lied down to rest. Tomorrow was another day of training after all.

 _I will find you, nee-chan. Just you wait._

* * *

"Gaah! What are you doing?!" came Natsu's horrified shout.

"Hold still and relax brat! Your struggling only makes it worse."

Was what Haku heard as she stood outside Tsunade's rented room as she was told to wait because of the deal Natsu made. In the morning Natsu told her about the deal she made about letting the woman give her a check up and study her unique body in return for training her for at least two months. She knew she wouldn't be like an apprentice but it was still training from a Sannin and not had the honor to meet, let alone train under one. She was excited, all previous thoughts of jealousy when Natsu held Asagi last night disappeared in favor of this opportunity.

Jealousy for what exactly? Well... i-it's. A secret!

 _Inside the room, moments before._

"Well this is fascinating." Tsunade commented after completing most of her check up. Though without medical equipment there wasn't much details but she knew the human body from tip to toe, Natsu was certainly in a unique situation. She was lacking reproductive organs so she would never be able to give birth, she doesn't have eggs, it was strange she was born with a vagina just for the purpose of urinating. Though it was possible to still experience pleasure there.

She also asked a bunch of questions, and she found out Natsu never had to use her penis to pee, it just... hung there. Tsunade had done some tests and found out she had already begun puberty, likely months back. Which would explain her unusual height for her age of ten, she was 5 feet tall and still growing, she wasn't sure how tall she would be but she estimated the height of an average male. Now she wanted to do another test, to see how well fertile her sperm was compared to other male shinobi, even though she doesn't like it, this was one thing that she had to do.

 **Lime Warning(My first one :)**

They were in the bathroom since it was more private without disturbances, Natsu sat on the toilet seat waiting for her to finish the damn tests so she could get back to training or finally talk to her friends. "Sorry kid, one more test left." It was only business, it was not like she had any interest in the girl, she was also not into... girls with penises.

She pulled off the girl's pants in one swift motion making her cry out. "Gah! What are you doing?" She glared at her for rudely pulling off her pants, she may not have much shame because of how she grew up but it was still rude she did it without asking. She then felt her 'dick' being held in the woman's hands. "Relax brat, your struggling will only make this worse... It's the only way to get a sample." It was strange for her to do this but it was comfortable since she was a 'girl' with a strange part.

The girl's extra part was three inches while flaccid, but as she messaged her fingers around it she felt it harden and grow, a natural reaction with her skilled hands. She likely never ejaculated before and it was still a mystery how she produces sperm without testicles, she would soon find out. Natsu understood now why she was doing this, it didn't make it any more uncomfortable, she knew all about this but not in such great detail until recently, when Tsunade told her a full file worth's of stuff how people make babies. She made a deal with her and she can't back out of it.

Now while it got harder it was 6 inches, quite big for her age... or for any boy her age and even a good portion of average men(I seriously don't know what the average is, I'm not going to go into detail about a man's meatstick.) Tsunade continued with her ministrations and Natsu bit her lip not wanting any sounds to come out as she felt her erection heat up, and for the first time feel sperm build up. She closed her mouth with her hand as she felt herself reach her limit and a pleasurable feeling filling that part of her, Tsunade had aimed it into a container to examine the properties when she was done.

 **Lime End.**

"Wow, that is a big amount." Tsunade said in amazement, the container was a little smaller than 50ml... and it was full. Now civilians have an estimated 5-15 ml per ejaculation, shinobi have double that for some reason because of chakra's influence on the body. This kid, Natsu had only went through puberty recently and it was already that much. Imagine when she is older...

"A-are we done yet?" still a little dazed at the feeling, it felt good. Like her head felt more clear.

"For now. But I want you to come back to me in a couple of years to see how your body develops, if you will grow breasts or your body become more manly?" Natsu took that as a yes and left the bathroom and Tsunade's room, right after pulling up her shorts of course. She almost ran into Haku on the way out, they awkwardly walked back to their designated training area. Haku didn't look very pleased about leaving her for a few days, Natsu just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say as an excuse. Not before Tsunade informed her that her training starts the next day.

"Listen to me please, hear me out?" Natsu said scratching her head with an awkward smile, Haku kept her scowl up.

"I didn't see you for three whole days and that's all you have to say? Honestly, you're unbearable." She shook her head as they entered the forest, where they were staying for now. Her expression changed. "But since you got someone so famous to train me, I'll forgive you!" She said rather bubbly surprising Natsu.

Natsu lowered her head. "I have a good reason for this, I just felt that I wasn't as strong as I 'needed' to be and had to push myself to get even stronger." She finished with placing her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked at her. "I can't bare to lose you, or my new friends." Not like how I lost Nee-chan and Iggy...

"You're not the only one who wants to get stronger, Natsu. I was doing fine... until I ran out of chakra." Natsu sighed at her down reply. "You only started training your chakra for less than a year Haku, little late than normal but you still have a good amount to work with." Haku always felt less 'useful' to her because of that fact, but she was quite skilled for someone who started out a little late. "I also ran out of chakra during my fight, the guy was ruthless with those black flames of his, calling himself a God Slayer. The main reason I won was because he suddenly lost his cool when he heard I was an Uchiha, must have some kind of grudge and Asagi took him by surprise from behind."

Haku was surprised when she heard the grudge part, but Asagi had informed them of most of it already but they arrived at the spot where the other girls were who were getting ready to train. She appreciated her praising words.

Everyone noticed how Asagi visibly brightened upon seeing Natsu finally join them.

"Natsu! Where the hell were you?!" Shouted Karin, her wild hair on the right side seemingly flaring, angry for ditching them before she saw the wrapped knuckles and understood, somewhat. It still didn't make her feel much better, she could have just trained with them!

"Hi, girls? What were you up to? I'm sorry for taking so long but I was... training. Yes, training." She had only trained her new God Slayer abilities she learned from Amaterasu a couple hours each day. They were not on par with the flames Igneel taught her yet, but they were getting there, she had also tried combining both and she was starting to make some progress.

Her awkward excuse was met with deadpan stares and curious thoughts on how much she improved during that short time.

Asagi thought to her own training. She barely made progress with her inner demon power even though she insists she should be able to use it at will, the demon had after all activated her power for her. She was missing something. She was making good progress regaining her old skills with the blade, though substituted with a kunai for now but she needed to ready herself to save her sister.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked Asagi, she realized how selfish she's been leaving them like that, and left them hanging.

 _Flashback._

 _"Your sister is alive?" Asagi had just woken up from the nightmare and Natsu tried to calm her down, surprisingly she did. The girl nodded. She didn't know about this, then again, it must have been too painful for her to mention it to Karin or Haku at the time. Natsu was not jealous that she had her own sister, when she lost her own. She steeled herself before getting her point out, gently holding the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry Asagi, we'll help you find your sister, even if I have to search under every stone and tear each village apart." Not really tear each village apart, it's just an expression._

 _"T-thanks Natsu." She seemed to truly care for her well-being, she wanted to get to know her better, besides the bond of pain that they share._

 _Flashback End._

"I'm fine, I'm sure you had a good reason to stay away so long."

She laughed awkwardly at that. "About that, I'm going to be training with you guys from now on. I got something to show you."

Their curiosity was mirrored by all three of them... until her one hand was engulfed in familiar(at least to Asagi) black fire.

* * *

From then on the girls trained, while traveling alongside Tsunade so she complete the two month training deal. Natsu accompanied by the girls as back up(At least until they could hold their own on their own) completed a few bounty jobs for money that allowed them to sleep in the sweet warm comfort of a bed and a hot relaxing bath or shower, no more woods thank you! Even though it's standard training for a shinobi to be able to survive in the wild and find their own food, it gets too much sometimes, even for someone like Natsu who lived in a cave for the duration that she was under Igneel.

During this time Natsu realized she needed to use her Dragon Slayer techniques without shouting the names, as it was unbecoming of a ninja, it was only safe to do it because Kasai also did it, but she needed to fight with surprise on her side, it felt surprisingly easy. She actually felt dumb, though it was a good exercise shouting the name yet still able to use her breath attack, it was a waste of breath. _Sorry Igneel._ Though to honor him, she would still announce the names of the non-breath attacks just by not shouting.

Asagi's condition was getting better, due to a training method they came up with, transforming into males until she got used to it and she was back to her former strength. She was now able to stand firmly against men, yet she still falters if said man was making a move on her and is uneasy around them, she was much better than before, that's for sure. She might freeze if someone forces themselves on her but Natsu would tear them apart before that happens, the girl was now on her 'protective pack' list, an instinct said to be ingrained in some dragons. She had to make sure she was never treated that way again.

Haku only trained with Tsunade for a few hours a day so there was plenty of time to spend it training with Natsu before resting and just hanging out. She also was making great progress under her tutelage, learning how to revive a fish and increasing her chakra reserves and already great control under the woman. Between that she would have her study lots of medical books Tsunade pulled out from... somewhere. Shizune assisted where she could and was happy that the girl was so determined to learn the healing arts. Since Natsu always seems to be getting hurt, and she felt so useless.

Natsu also spent time with Karin, her distant relative(even if it is artificial, she still considers herself at least part Uzumaki.) Karin was her usual self, a little loud but improving her skills more than Natsu would have expected, because of the small advice she gave her. Thanks to Tsunade they managed to find some Fuinjutsu for her to study and she was such a natural with it that Tsunade had to look twice to make sure she wasn't drunk. She had yet to find a weapon though, at least one that suited her.

Tsunade meanwhile was more interested and a little worried in the unique bloodline she possessed and more tests ensued, but she stopped after a few days of it, most likely satisfied with what she found so far. Tsunade was not always the type to do tests * _coughOrochimarucough_ * but she never saw such a bloodline before and her curiosity was finally fulfilled.

Despite some odds and ends the group of girls finally formed a bond that connects them together with Natsu. With Haku's incident with Karin they became closer, and Asagi the same with Natsu and the rest of the group. Haku made sure to sneak under the covers for her personal heater and Karin had a strange devotion towards Natsu mixed with familial love after everything they went through.

It was about time to really start their journey, to find Asagi's sister.

* * *

An almost zombie-like Natsu crawled out from under the mess of limbs of the inn bed. How they all fit on the single bed was beyond her understanding. It all started when Asagi kept getting nightmares of her time as a 'sex slave', she seemed to calm down near her presence. Karin just looked at them strangely before suddenly joining them without a word, with an almost jealous expression on her face. Haku, she was used to and she couldn't even argue with them, despite them having a small disagreement which side belongs to them. The others don't know about her special condition yet and her hormones weren't exactly helping. To them, they were all girls so why couldn't they sleep together and share some warmth and companionship?

She dragged herself to the bathroom and rinsed her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The process of puberty has been strange for her, since she seems to be experiencing both directions... except, defying the laws of nature her body is not experiencing a menstrual cycle, like Tsunade told her one time. She turned out this way because of Orochimaru, she was basically a boy with a girl's appearance and certain parts. Haku and Karin had yet to experience their own body's maturity, being 9 years old currently, so they were not subject to strangeness just yet, though she is going through it early.

It was strange. It felt like it was yesterday that she was all alone, then she met Haku and soon after her training was nearly complete and then she suddenly encountered Karin who experienced her first kill and unlocked her strange chakra chains that absorbs chakra from people into herself. Not even a day later she met Asagi, strong and rebellious and hurt from Kasai's goons, now her sister was found to be alive and somewhere out there, sold to a ninja village, most likely one of the Great Five.

She had come to enjoy their presence and for once actually act like... a child that she was. In the beginning of her life she vaguely recalled how energetic she was before her 'mother' was killed. She lost almost all emotion since then, but not her curiosity, meeting young Meimi lit the dim fire that was her emotions up and she rebelled against Orochimaru.

They were slowly forming their own specialized team, loyal only to themselves and their dreams. She and Asagi were the assault while Haku the support and secondary attack with her Kekkei Genkai, she still wants to prove useful in a fight, despite not enjoying killing, though she couldn't exactly join them much since she was still training with Tsunade. Karin was proving to be an ambush specialist, her sensing ability combined with suppressing her chakra allowed her to know where everyone was, ally or enemy. Though because of the special clan ability Asagi had she also proved especially deadly during stealth take downs, and that demonic transformation of hers was making progress, after a few hostile encounters, it had only needed conflict to awaken fully.

She shook her head from those thoughts for now and exited the bathroom after finishing her morning routine.

Wakey Wakey, sleepy beauty. Said a rather pretty sounding yet smug over the top voice inside the green eyed, black haired girl's head. It turned out that the stoic emotionless voice from before was only that way because the personality hadn't completely formed yet, being newly awakened. As time passed it changed to a more perverted, open and blunt teasing attitude. As expected from someone descended from a Succubus demon, the ancestor to her clan.

Asagi groaned and tried to find her 'pillow'... She's already up~ it felt cold without her there. She got up and was about to freshen up when she saw Natsu exit the door, looking as beautiful as ever… wait what?

Laughter filled her mind. Looks like Asagi-chan got a little crush. I couldn't blame you, she's got a good heart and even better package~ She blushed at the mention of that, she found out about it by chance when she felt it brush against her one morning, for some reason she never froze up, because she knew Natsu would never…

"Morning, are you okay? Bathroom's open." the voice jolted her from her thoughts and she hastily replied back not trusting her own voice. "Yes! I'm fine, got to go!" she disappeared through the door confusing Natsu at her hasty reaction, she continued on to find Haku and Karin already up.

"Morning…" Haku started a little down, before heading to the small kitchen to make breakfast. Today was the final day of training with Tsunade, though she learned a lot she wanted to learn more from her but alas, a deal was a deal. She saw the whole thing, she knew the reason she acted that way, she had a thing for Natsu, even if she didn't know it.

She was after all saved by Natsu, her very presence helps calm her nightmares. The pit in her stomach increased and she realized what she was feeling, she was jealous. Jealous of the attention that was being shared but also jealous of something… else. Could it be? No, it would have to wait.

Karin didn't know what to think of the situation, Haku had been giving Natsu the cold shoulder when it involved Asagi but she didn't seem to notice the tension. Despite being mature and smart(And a free spirit and hothead) she was surprisingly dense in some things, at least that's what it looks like.

"It's been two months and it's time to go our separate ways from the old hag." Natsu announced.

At the entrance of the village they were at stood the group of four girls facing Tsunade and her apprentice, saying their goodbyes. Granted, it's only been two months but they came to appreciate the older women's guidance, there were tips thrown in when they were training also, particularly Karin's Fuinjutsu lessons.

"Goodbye Old hag, it was nice knowing you." Natsu cheekily said, saying farewell as if she would die of old age upon leaving, Tsunade gained a tick mark on her forehead but refrained from punching.

The other three was much more respectful not even trying to correct her. At least Tsunade didn't punch her all the way to Iwa yet.

"As much as I hate brats, I admit it wasn't bad teaching you Haku."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Haku conveyed her gratitude with a bow.

"You too Karin, you are are quick study with those seals." In truth, it was the Uzumaki in her from her grandmother's side that wanted to ensure one of the few remaining had the skills to continue their legacy.

Natsu was the most interesting and ambitious of them. It took some time but she confided that she had a dream to travel the world and find out if Fairies were real because of a promise she made and also to become stronger than the Kage's themselves. She scoffed back then but the look she gave her was one she recognized all too well. The same look Dan and Nawaki had when it concerned their dream to become Hokage. She found out that she knew who her mother was and told her stuff that she knew when she met the woman.

Some time later she let it slip that she doesn't want the friends she made to die or get hurt, making her assume she must have lost someone close to her and it greatly affected her, yet she still didn't give up on life.

Even now as their figures faded from the distance covered by them she reconsidered her choices, but she still didn't want to return to the Leaf.

"You miss them already, don't you?" Shizune couldn't help but tease a little.

"Ha! As if. Come on, lets go get some sake, it's still early."

A little shocking revelation she found from the blood was that it had traces of her Grandmother's chakra in it. _Orochimaru, how far would you go?_ She thought in silent rage.

She never denied or confirmed her statement because she knew it was true.

* * *

Natsu couldn't sleep now that they were so close to the Leaf village. She sat on a branch as the others slept below but also watching out for enemies. They had agreed to finally go to one of the Five Great Nations, the proclaimed strongest village. She just wanted to search for her friend's sister there but also make it a place they could come back to.

The village was more or less between all the other Great Nations and it would be the perfect place to rendezvous and rest, as much as she loved traveling it was getting tiring, the others aren't very used to it and she admits herself it was hard to properly train with all the moving. She was excited to finally visit the famed village but also worried, she was indirectly the daughter of one of the most famous criminals in the Leaf but no one knew that, except for Haku, her friends and Orochimaru himself.

A rustle of the branch indicated she wasn't the only one not asleep, Haku appeared next to her.

"Anxious?"

"Yes, it's the first time I'll be seeing a major village, besides Water country." They were silent for a bit after that.

"What are we going to do there, I don't think the Leaf would trust foreign shinobi even though we don't belong to any village." Haku made her concerns known.

Natsu just smiled confidently. "Trust me, I have a plan, I spoke to Tsunade about it."

"Not old hag anymore?" Haku teased.

"Please, I only call her that for fun and to rile her up."

Haku didn't bother to ask since she trusted her and would know when she revealed it. She admired Natsu's relaxed stance yet she was ready to jump at a moments notice, no doubt from all the training she did combined with her upbringing made her a bit paranoid about keeping track of her surroundings.

Slowly Haku got into her space and slightly leaned on her, Natsu was used to her being close because she trusts her.

They stayed like that for a while before they decided to get some rest in.

* * *

It was early afternoon when they saw the large gates of Konoha. It was a magnificent sight, they could faintly see the Hokage Rock in the distance from where they walked.

Natsu was excited. To think her mother used to live here… her mother. When she found out just before escaping the lab she was happy and then enraged at Orochimaru, but she couldn't defeat him so she ran. She didn't tell her friends the real reason she wanted to come here, Orochimaru may be coming for her again and she didn't want her friends to die or get hurt because of her. A village would be the perfect place for protection. Adventuring suddenly became a hard concept.

Asagi was hopeful that the wonderful village had clues to her sister, she would tear a new one to whoever was the owner of her and castrate them for good measure.

Karin was happy that her friend decided they needed to settle down in a village, travelling was not something suited for her, the reason she stayed in one place for weeks at a time before she was found by Natsu.

Haku was in awe at the village but it brought back memories of her own and she dismissed it. She looked towards her best friend and saw a trouble expression. "Are you alright?" She asked with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

Natsu gently pulled her hand away and nodded. "It's nothing serious for now, let's just get in already."

The four began their entry into the village but was stopped by Chunin gate guards asking what was their reason for entering and asking for identification. Luckily they had prepared for this and gotten the documents(Natsu never had since she was born away from sensible people), Karin had gotten new fake ones stating she was born in the Land of Fire, Haku had to get new ones as well but Asagi just had to get new copies of her own since it was lost.

"We need to speak with the Hokage, he must know something at least." Asagi suggested as they walked through the village, they agreed. They didn't notice ANBU watching them… well Natsu, Karin and Asagi did, Haku felt something watching her but wasn't sure where, being the newest among them to use chakra.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi felt older than he actually was. The Uchiha clan are getting bolder, and as much as he hated it, the few Uchiha loyal to him and the village; Mikoto, Shisui and Itachi couldn't do much to deter the situation. Things were reaching a boiling point and his old teammates were pushing him to act and soon.

He pulled out his pipe and lit his tobacco imported from Tea country to calm his nerves. They were demanding execution of the entire clan, innocents included which was ridiculous in his opinion while he postponed by suggesting peaceful solutions since they were a founding clan alongside the Senju.

Mikoto didn't have as much time as she wanted to search for her 'niece' ever since the clan had gotten bolder and Shisui was busy in ROOT. He knew Danzo was up to his usual games and he had to keep an eye on him from the inside, if he went too far he would disband him and revoke his second-in command status, for good this time. He knew his methods were necessary but he didn't want to make enemies left and right, but he also knew Danzo wasn't that careless.

The door opened and his secretary's voice asked him. "Hokage-sama, someone here is asking to see you. She said Tsunade-sama gave her a recommendation to join the village?"

Curious, who could it be? He didn't know why his former student would bother sending people to the village but he would hear her out. "Send her in, Akemi." She nodded and closed the door. A minute later a new person walked in, he could see she was young, probable close to Itachi's age, no younger? She was probably tall for a girl. He took in her features and was shocked to find out who he was gazing at as the familiar yet much younger features came into view.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Natsu tried to act formal, but was not used to it and came out awkward, she was always a blunt creature. She had to leave the girls outside since a big unknown group would apparently seem like a threat. "Based on your reaction, you know who I am?" She had her suspicions who attacked the hideout that day, it was because of him causing the distraction that she was able to escape, there was no other way he could have recognized her other than the notes that was in the lab.

He nodded and made a motion for his ANBU to relax since she wasn't a threat, for now.

"Yes I do. Do you still go by, Reiju?" She shook her head.

"I abandoned that name, I go by Natsu now." He nodded at the information, it was a good but simple name.

"I assume since you came to see me you have some sort of proposition? I hear Tsunade has good things to say about you, please take a seat." He welcomed the distraction from his paperwork, which never seemed to stop multiplying. He would have been more stern if it wasn't for Tsunade.

Natsu stopped short quickly. "Oh right, I almost forgot Tsunade told me to give you this… recommendation." She pulled out a letter from her shorts and passed it onto him. He unfolded it and carefully read it, it was without a doubt Tsunade's handwriting.

 _Dear Sarutobi-sensei,_

 _Imagine my surprise when a group of girls in their own ragtag group of misfit kunoichi came to me asking for help healing their friend Natsu, who at the time fought against a strong Jounin-level ninja. She was alright but I decided to watch over her anyway since she was apparently Orochimaru's progeny. Unwilling._

 _When she woke up, she went straight back to training and when I confronted her she asked me to train one of her friends for two months in exchange… for my own curiosity. I had time to see what type of people they are and they are in serious need of a home, they each come from different villages and are in no way spies._

 _I'm asking a favor here that you owe me, Natsu here has a very unique Kekkei Genkai that allows her to manipulate fire at will and is completely immune to fire, I know how the Civilian Council is as well as certain people so just tell them she and her friends are under the protection of the Senju clan until further notice, she is not to be forced in a marriage with the Uchiha clan, her mother's clan or be used as breeding stock in any way, and the same goes for her friends._

 _One thing you must know is do not separate them, ever. I mean it._

 _P.S I'm still not returning to the village, and they definitely did not warm up to me in any way._

He sighed when he finished the letter. She was still devious as ever, Natsu was technically an Uchiha and would fall under them if not for Tsunade's protectiveness. However Mikoto wasn't that type of person so only she and a few others would see her, one more thing is needed to ensure her political safety.

"I see, interesting. So you want to join Konoha? Such a thing isn't easy, especially for unknown shinobi claiming to belong to no village. Fortunately, I trust Tsunade's judgement and will give you a chance." Natsu sighed in relief but then started seriously.

"That's good, but I have a few conditions. I want limited freedom to travel, I always wanted to see each Great Nation, or smaller nation with my own eyes. Two, I want my friends to be on the same team as me. Three, my friends are the last few of their clans, I want them protected from… you know. And finally, if I become a ninja I want to report only to you and no one else, only you can give me orders." She listed. Natsu heard from Tsunade how strange the village was when the council could order a shinobi to do a mission they didn't like.

He nodded even though the travel rights were strange, she was used to travelling and seemed to like it. "I accept the conditions but I have conditions of my own. You might have information about Orochimaru no matter how outdated, would you subject yourself to interrogation? I'd also like you to meet a few people that has been waiting to meet you and then test you and your friends to determine your rank or be sent to the academy."

That one was a bit harder, she wasn't sure about the interrogation methods and she didn't know anyone who would want to meet her, let alone know of her.

In the end she accepted. She didn't miss the underlying threat but she understood, she was once in the care of Orochimaru and they had no way of know if she was a spy. He then assigned her living arrangements in an apartment in the shinobi district, he also informed her to meet him tomorrow while she and her friends get to explore and settle in.

* * *

The apartment wasn't too big, in fact it was small. Only two bedrooms, a bathroom and an open kitchen living area. It went unsaid that they were only going to use the one room, before anyone could react, Karin sped towards the bathroom. "Dibs on the shower!"''

It took a moment for them to take it in before realizing they were dirty from their travel and hadn't bathed in the river this time because there wasn't any nearby. Natsu wasn't as sweaty and neither was Haku, she because of her heat staving off sweat and Haku because she learned how to channel the cold through her body. But they were still covered with dirt.

"I'll join her." Asagi announced grabbing her bag of spare clothes. They were used to sharing, no one wants to wait for each of them to finish after all, it would take too long.

"You do that. I'm going to explore the village, maybe get us some takeout." Natsu said leaving her bag(which was small but had storage scrolls with her stuff in it) and walked towards the door.

"We'll be here Natsu." Haku said, she actually wanted to go with but felt that she wanted to walk around alone for a bit. Despite how it may seem that they are good friends with each other, the girls sometimes had arguments but nothing impact worthy. Usually over food, money or sleeping arrangements and sometimes training.

 **Natsu POV** (I realized I never showed much of her thoughts, rest assured, its 3rd person.)

She took in all the smells and sounds of the village as she walked through the paths filled with bustling villagers miling about doing their day to day things. Despite their positive demeanors, she felt something was up with most of them, a strange feeling she couldn't place filled the place.

She shook her head at the feeling and kept walking, her nose finding a Ramen stand to be on today's menu. Karin is bonkers about ramen, Beef ramen sounds good to me, since it has meat.

She entered the stand and found it empty, strange since it was lunch hour. She shrugged and took a random seat. A girl around her age, probable a little older came from somewhere and greeted her. "Oh, a customer! What can I get for you?"

"5 bowls of beef ramen please." To start. A dragon's appetite is a powerful one, she was used to eating lots to keep up her energy, it would just burn off anyway. She gaped for a bit before rushing to complete her order, yelling for her dad about the large order. Natsu shook her head, people just assumed she can't eat that much, and that wasn't even much for her. She could probably eat up to 20-25 bowls(Don't look at me like that, google and see Hinata's record, 50 something I tell you!)

"Hey, that's my seat you're in!" A rather annoying grating voice said from behind, Natsu twitched and turned her head, her eyebrow twitching.

Just who is this brat?

* * *

AN: There you have it. Not my best chapter I'll admit, I am actually running low on inspiration on what to write. Got the whole thing planned out but the little things are blank for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Natsu ignored the brat thinking he might leave her alone, a few more tries and he gave up and seated next to her, scowl glaring at her with his arms crossed, it looked more like a pout if anything, making it more amusing to her. Then Ayame placed her order down making the blond next to her gape that someone other than him orders so much, he's never seen her before, though his young mind admitted she was pretty. But in his mind, not prettier than Sakura-chan.

Ayame then came back and scowled at the boy, putting a hand on her hip. "Stop harassing the customer Naruto!"

"But it's my special seat Ayame-neechan!" seven year old Naruto whined pouting pathetically.

"Well, it's taken so deal with it, apologize to her please."

"Okay, sorry." He said half-heartedly to her. Ayame was going to tell him to mean it but was beaten to it.

"It's fine, kids be kids." Natsu said waving him off. "The name's Natsu by the way." She doesn't like to be referred as 'her', she had a name thank you very much.

"You're a kid too! Naruto Uzumaki! You better remember it." Naruto pointed out as he began eating his ramen, not having to ask since they knew his usual.

A kid? I'm not sure about that… after everything can I still be one? Or am I just pretending?

As much as his childishness at her stealing his special seat annoyed her she wasn't really bothered by him. She still acted childish when she could around her friends not because she was childish, it was mostly a mask. Meimi-chan had left an impression on her in a way that she wanted her to live on through her, even if it meant doing stuff a child would do.(Kind of like how Kakashi is always late in memory of Obito.) But the brashness and anger is likely from Igneel's short time raising her.

Naruto was planning on pranking her later for stealing his seat despite not knowing much about her. Too bad he was beaten to it, Natsu recognized his evil look as he rubbed his hands together and casually threw a small flame the size of a candle-flame setting his butt on fire, Naruto didn't realize it until he smelled smoke and warmth on his behind.

"Aaaaah! My ass is on fire!"

Natsu laughed holding her sides, he didn't even notice he wasn't feeling pain, because she can control the heat of her flames. That was why she mostly burned her opponents to ash, when she gets angry it gets hotter but she was having fun so it was not even warm enough to burn. Igneel called it the Flames of Emotion.

"I got you! Hahahaha!" Naruto realized it was a prank and scowled(Read: Pouted) at her, he hesitantly swiped the flames off, amazingly his pants was not burnt and then it clicked what she did. He saw other ninja breath fire before. "You're a ninja!"

"Yeah, so?" That was when he saw she was wearing an awesome orange scarf, and decided she wasn't bad if she wore orange, right? It still didn't mean she was off the hook, pranking the prankster King from hell was a bad idea. He ignored her in favor of his precious ramen for now. He didn't want it to get cold. Cold ramen was not ramen at all.

Natsu finished her ramen. "Can I have 2 bowls of Miso Ramen, and 2 Pork Ramen as takeout, Please?" Two was for Karin, the pork ones.

When she was given her order Natsu left the store satisfied leaving Ayame pondering on the new customer she never saw before. She recognized most customers and the ones she didn't probably didn't come from the village, so she was probably part of the latter. She sure got a rise out of Naruto though, but she felt bad for what Naruto was planning in regards to the prank.

* * *

Natsu ignored some stares from the villagers in regards to her clothes, despite her breasts not being completely visible yet it was still a weird sight, she couldn't help wearing stomach revealing clothes. She reached the assigned apartment and was greeted with a sight of Karin lazing on the couch reading a book, Haku practicing with her chakra and Asagi cleaning a Katana.

"Ramen, anyone?" In a flash they were all seated at the table with Karin glaring at her, because she ate by herself. All in all it was a scene similar to a man being whipped and scolded by his wife. One thing Karin hated was when Natsu ate without them, weren't they friends?

"Sorry, I was… hungry?" Natsu tried to argue, the truth was the smell of the food was too good to pass up and it was hard to wait, Ramen wasn't her favorite food but that stand sold damn good ramen. The meat in it was awesome.

Karin only huffed and ate her lunch. Precious pork cutlets~

"Natsu, I'm going to look around for clues, want to come with?" Asagi asked.

"Sure." She did promise after all, to find her sister. Damn, she should have asked the old man if he knew something, but when they become shinobi they would be able to search easier.

They had found Asagi's destroyed clan compound on the way here and found some of her stuff, namely the katana. Some of her sister's clothing was also found so Natsu got her scent memorized.

Haku didn't know what she was feeling as the two left the apartment together. Ever since the group got bigger and it was no longer just the two of them she had less time to spend with her best friend. Not that she felt neglected, she missed those times and enjoyed spending time with her new friends, Natsu was different, she made her feel different, warmer, like she was her center… oh kami, she was in love wasn't she? _Maybe it's just a crush?_

With those two there was a different bond because they were the same age, not that Natsu treats her much different, it was their level of maturity. Haku is mature for her age given her experience but it wasn't the same. She was afraid how their relationship would end up and if Natsu chooses someone else she hopes she can live with it.

* * *

Mikoto and Maeko's sister relationship was not far from the truth. Mikoto was truthfully a descendant of Izuna Uchiha while Maeko was a descendant of Madara. Izuna had died young but marriages at young ages were common during those times, Madara had just married a bit older which is why Mikoto was older. These children knew of this and kept close, Madara's descendant was Kagami while Mikoto's was Izuren. (You have to agree, Sasuke looks awfully like Izuna.)

It was no surprise Mikoto awakened the Mangekyo when she learned her sister was dead, Orochimaru quickly made it on her list of top people to maim and castrate, considering what she imagined he did to her sister to be true. She was in the market when she thought she saw someone resembling her sister but shook her head at the hallucination. It was when she got a summons from the Hokage that she had a foreboding feeling

The searched proved futile, Natsu could not pick up the scent of oranges that her friend's sister supposedly had, perhaps she used odorless products now? this would make it harder. If she smelled her directly it would be much easier, there are certain scents that can't be erased on the body. Then there was another matter.

She needed a weapon besides kunai and her fists, she realized. When she 'borrowed' Asagi's sword it didn't feel right… it was too short and light. A heavy hitter like herself wants something bigger. Not right now but soon, speaking of it she was in the mood for a spar after not getting to train today.

"Seeing as that didn't bear any fruit, how about a spar?" Natsu suggested.

Seeing as the search ruined her hopeful mood, the feel of her muscles burning always made her feel satisfied. "Yes, let's do that."

It took ten minutes to find a unoccupied training ground, they knew they didn't have permission but they didn't care. Natsu needed her blood pumping and Asagi wanted to get stronger. They stood across from each other when Natsu spoke up.

"Taijutsu only." It was not that Asagi sucked but she was more a sword kind of girl, while she knew Natsu was stronger than her, a tough opponent is bound to increase her skills. Natsu got into her well practiced Dragon taijutsu style while Asagi went into her own clan style, it was evasive but also focused on counterattacks, together with a sword it was deadly, but without her sword the counter attacks are replaced with kicks.

Both dashed forward at low chunin speeds and met in the middle, Asagi went with a kick to her midsection and Natsu blocked it by putting her forearm up and then punched forward with a right hook. Since Natsu was holding back her speed Asagi managed to dodge, flipping over to her hands using her flexibility and sent a kick while in a handstand. The Dragon Slayer of course dodged easily and they continued their dance of fists and kicks for some time.

Natsu preferred not using her sharingan as a crutch since relying on the enhanced sense of perception too much would put her own perception out of whack and have her ass handed to her, so instead she trained her own senses and used the sharingan as an enhancer when she absolutely needed it. She couldn't help but admire the grace Asagi put in her kata's and how her dark blue hair flowed, naturally this distraction would be her downfall.

"Oof." "Oww!" Asagi also did not expect her sudden pause because she rarely made mistakes in her well practiced style and ended up falling on top of her instead of the tackle she tried to perform so she could grapple her. As a result they knocked heads together and fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Asagi opened her eyes that she reflexively closed from the pain and nearly jumped at how close their faces were.

 _'Kiss her! This is the perfect excuse.'_ Yelled her inner demon. _'No!'_ Asagi inwardly shook her head, she was too tainted, her own lips were claimed by many and she was dirty, she didn't deserve her. Unknown to her, the demon looked at her sadly.

 _'She has really pretty green eyes.'_ Natsu thought oblivious how close their lips were, she couldn't help but notice and wonder why she didn't see it before. Asagi pulled back from their near kiss thankful but deep down disappointed her arms stopped her from falling further, just a few centimeters away.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would just stand there and take it... what was up with that anyway?"

Natsu didn't know what to say to that, she didn't want to admit she was caught by her beauty and stunned for a moment. This was much different than her hormones reacting to them the previous times. She had also felt this with Haku not too long ago, but it was her smile that caught her in a similar daze. Natsu turned her head away. "Nothing, just caught up in my thoughts." Asagi knew she was a terrible liar, it was mostly common knowledge if you avoid eye contact you were lying but she left it alone for now.

"By the way... You're straddling me." Asagi remembered her position and jumped off, trying to hide her blush. They decided to go back, Natsu got a decent warm up while Asagi had a decent work out.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a blank masked ANBU... with orange hair. She was silently trembling and in tears thankful she had a mask, wanting to just hug her but couldn't because she would be found out since she wasn't alone, the only good thing is that she finally found her. It was her mission to spy on the newcomers for suspicious actions because of her great stealth technique.

On the way back, Natsu saw a little orange book on the ground near some trash. "Oh, what's this?" She softly said to herself and casually picked it up, scanning the first page. She blushed and quickly put it away, intending on visiting it later.

A few minutes later a certain silver haired ANBU frantically looked around the same area and slumped when he couldn't find his precious. Precious! He then went along intending to erect a small funeral for it. Or finding the thief who took it.

* * *

Both Mikoto and Shisui were shocked at what the Sandaime just revealed to them. She was here? And made friends along the way that she brought with her. They were glad that she seemed to have grown up well despite living under one of the most dangerous criminals to come out of the Leaf since Madara. How would she react to finding family alive? But the timing couldn't be any worse, the Uchiha would attempt to use her as a weapon against the village the moment they found out. Speaking of...

"How strong is she exactly?"

The Sandaime looked amused, but answered. "You'll have to wait and see, I'm having you two test her. And her friends would be tested by someone I know if they are capable of being genin at the academy, depending on their performance we would give them a rank. Of course since they are not from the village they would be limited for the first month to prove their loyalty and get to know others. Meet me at Training ground 7 tomorrow at 0700 sharp, then you'll get to meet your Niece."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Mikoto left with thoughts of how she looked like now. Her husband was getting more distant with her since he began listening to the Elders' plans for a Coup' d'etat since the Village, or mostly the shinobi and certain civilians had begun ostracizing them because someone spread rumors they saw a sharingan in the Kyuubi's eyes that night. Itachi was with her and Shisui regarding the Coup, and Sasuke as well as the younger Uchiha's were oblivious to their plans.

She just hoped that the girl would accept them as family based on their knowledge at the way she lives but was also afraid if something happened with the clan that she doesn't get hurt.

Natsu took a quick shower before joining the others in bed. Others would think it strange sleeping together with others since they were all girls but they found it as a sort of comfort to their messed up lives. As she got comfortable between them she didn't notice the slight irritation Asagi and Haku showed towards each other and the contentedness Karin had just being near her wonderful chakra. Falling asleep wasn't much work since she had begun to sleep together with Haku and later on with them.

 _Dream_

 _Blood was everywhere as well as a destroyed landscape. A gigantic beast with ten waving tails, one glaring eye and viciously razor sharp teeth stood above it all. The image of an older Natsu showed standing shakily, a long katana raised, the reason was the three familiar fallen bodies across from her, blood flooding and wetting the dry ground. Countless other faceless shinobi also had fallen with them._

 _Loss is something Natsu is all too familiar with. But nothing prepared her for the loss of her mates during the Fourth Ninja War by the seemingly unbeatable Ten Tails. She felt like a part of her was ripped out and flew into a rage. Her mates weren't the only ones affected, more than half the combined Alliance died and she ordered a retreat so she could fight it off without further casualties, sacrificing herself to save the few thousands left. She ignored the tears leaking from her eyes and glared it the Demon._

 _Something in her snapped and she growled ferociously, her body began changing and getting larger. Hands became vicious claws and feet shaped with the claws, she grew a long tail and wide wings. The transformation hurt but she ignored the pain nor to understand how she could do this when Igneel told her he prevented it. Her roar could be heard miles away and the sheer rage shook the world before throwing herself at the Demon-_

Natsu's heart nearly beat out of her chest at the vivid dream, it calmed down when she saw they were still alive. She shook her head at the strange dream, chalking it off as a fear because of her experience at losing people, but that didn't explain the strange cycloptic beast. They were not going to die on her watch. She could forget going back to sleep after that, with expert ease she slid out between them and watched with amusement when Haku and Asagi were slightly holding each other. She was not oblivious at the tension, but it didn't look like something worth thinking over. She might as well do her morning training before they went to get tested. She got her simple white shirt and shorts with ninja sandals, she didn't like wearing sandals but it would have to do. It was to show she was training to be a ninja.

As she began running along a path that might circle the Leaf(she still didn't know the village that well) her thoughts drifted to the strange dream she had. It was way too real for her comfort, the feelings of what looked to be a vision felt real. She could feel the pain of loss once again and it was associated with her three friends, that short moment she could feel the strong feelings for them, and the shocking revelation that her instincts referred to them as mates. Natsu couldn't deny that she was dense at things like love because she never fully experienced it as a young child, the closest was parental love. There were times that she felt a strange warmth when talking with her friends or sparring with them, Igneel's last words to her echoed in her mind. Find plenty of mates.

She was so occupied with her thoughts she didn't notice she had circled the Leaf three times but she saw the sun start to rise and several people were already walking about, she stopped. The slight burn of her muscles didn't bother her at all as she made her way back, using the Hokage Tower as a guide. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed a green leotard wearing man yelling about Youth walking on his hands.

Haku noticed Natsu acting strange since breakfast and while they were on their way to the training ground. When asked, Natsu replied that she had a strange dream and that it was nothing to worry about. They knew why they were being tested differently because of the difference in skill level, but they were walking with her to her place before going to theirs. However they would be able to stay and watch since their test would only start at 10, since it was so unusual their written scores wouldn't really count for much, only what they do on the practical scale. What they learned form Natsu was sure to be enough for them to pass the written test, especially for Haku and Karin, who were studious. Not that Asagi was dumb, she was just raised in a more traditional environment.

"Ah Natsu-kun, You arrived and with an audience I see." Hiruzen spoke up.

It was the first time he saw them personally. The Yuki clan member, The Nabikasu clan member and Uzumaki? Yes the red hair was obvious and so was her chakra. The Nabikasu were a stubborn bunch, not wanting to settle down in Leaf and became nomadic, it was a tragedy when he heard the clan was killed off. As for the Uzumaki? He was not sure what would happen if she and Naruto met, but he knew he could at least inform him about his clan and mother sooner than he expected.

"Of course, they're here to watch me kick butt." Natsu replied cheekily.

He cleared his throat and chuckled. "Be careful there, these two are one of my finest jounin. I'm going to observe the test from over there while you introduce yourselves."

"...Natsu, I knew your mother. I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this here is your uncle Shisui." The pretty older woman that had stood next to the old man until just now spoke up.

Natsu considered them with a critical eye before sniffing them, making them blink. They smelled familiar, Igneel told her anyone with that vibe is related to her by blood(even distantly). Which comes to the next test, fighting. Fighting in the dragon culture is also used to get to know people, based on how they fought. She used to fight Igneel all the time, especially days that she was grumpy with him, she would spend the day annoying him on top of his head. Good times.

She grinned. "Nice to meet you! Sooo, who am I fighting first?" truly accepting them as family would come when she got to know what type or people they were.

Shisui stepped forward and gave a grin unbecoming of an Uchiha. "That'd be me, your amazing and awesome uncle!"

Natsu deadpanned and studied him. "Uncle? You don't look any older than 16."

"My sis- your mother was a lot older than me. I was 6 when she disappeared she was 20. Mikoto was close to her like sisters, even though they're not blood sisters. Anyway, I'm testing your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, Mikoto will test you genjutsu. Can you friends please stand on the edge of the clearing so we can start?"

They did so and waited in anticipation as the two took their positions standing a small distance from one another. Everyone watched curiously until Hiruzen nodded to Shisui for the fight to begin. "Show me what you got, little niece." Shisui taunted making her twitch, she was not little, she was taller than average thank you very much. In response she smirked. "I'll show you, old man." now it was his turn to twitch but he was glad she had humor that almost matched his. She grew up quite well all things considering.

Natsu blinked once and he was gone, her instincts were on high alert and only the enhanced senses achieved from both her grueling training and her dragon senses allowed her to dodge in time, without having to resort to her sharingan. Although she dodged just barely, having taken a single step back as his fist just barely missed her nose, and only her enhanced senses achieved from her grueling training and her dragon senses allowed her to dodge in time, ie. her enhanced sense of smell and hearing.

Quickly, she backpedaled to gain some distance and resettled in her stance. Shisui was shocked she managed to dodge, sure he didn't exactly use his full speed there and from the looks of it she didn't even activate her sharingan he knew she had based on the files. After a few moments Natsu grinned, exposing her sharp canines.

"Oh no." Karin muttered exasperatedly, the others agreed with her. She only grins like that when she finds a tough challenge and a worthy opponent that would push her, this usually results in the destruction of her surroundings.

What happened next made everyone's jaw drop, except for the three girls, even the Hokage's jaw couldn't stay attached. After all, it's not everyday you see someone manipulate fire without using hand seals. But what got the two Uchiha shocked was the black flames in her left hand but also at her chakra that she was no longer suppressing, that they couldn't get a good read of since meeting her.

She had a lot of chakra. At least for her age, more than a lot of jounin. Plus, the technique she was using drained a lot less chakra than they expected. The three girls watched unfazed, they were already shown this by Natsu when they were training with Tsunade and came up with this to fight with her new powers. When faced against her power they felt self conscious of their own, and trained to be of use to her so they could stand beside her as an equal one day.

Now it was Shisui's turn to dodge. Natsu came at him fast, using fire at her feet to boost her already impressive natural speed from long hours of weight training. He was not willing to get hit by those impressive flames of hers, he could feel the heat each time she missed just barely.

"Ok, time to take out the big guns." Shisui activated his sharingan and her movements became clearer and easier to predict, before long Natsu lost patience and blew out fire, literally. _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ Shisui managed to substitute himself but the forest wasn't so lucky as her technique exploded unlike a normal fire jutsu, he was nearly caught off guard at the silent and no seals used for the technique, it was not an ordinary fire.

After going through hand signs in a blur he fired his own technique. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." He was going to find out soon that it was a bad idea. A very bad idea. When she didn't move to dodge he panicked, the Third looked worried and so did Mikoto, but Karin spoke confidently that fire can't hurt Natsu.

Natsu grinned and opened her mouth, ready to devour the delicious fires of a fellow Uchiha, it was sure to taste great. With a great inhalation, the flames diverted their course towards her hungry mouth. She felt it convert into chakra for her own use as it entered her belly and filled her coils and surrounded her form in a chakra aura.

 _Recap(Dramatic Author's voice): Slayers are a rare thing in the Shinobi World. An example was the Third Raikage's Black Lightning which he learned from a Thunder God through unknown means. Another thing Slayers are capable of is consuming the element they wield, but like humans, having more chakra than what their body's maximum can allow is somewhat dangerous, that's why most of the chakra they absorb gives them a shroud, while a small amount stays inside which strains their chakra reserves very slightly(Note: This does not apply if their reserves aren't full). This is an effective method to increase one's chakra reserves quickly, why do you think the Third Raikage's chakra reserves rivaled a Bijuu? He abused this method. Back to the story, er fight. Oh and Natsu isn't aware of this yet._

The shroud only lasts as long as a few minutes or the next technique she performs, though the technique would be more powerful, it also reduces damage she takes, somewhat increases her speed and strength by a small amount. She never got to use this in a proper fight yet, because she fired a powered Roar right after consuming or when her reserves weren't full. It was not dragon force but it had its uses.

Both fighters tensed, Shisui resolved to stop playing around and see what she was really capable of, while mentally shouting _'What the fuck? She ate my Fireball! Now all my Fire attacks are useless, good thing I also have wind… no that's too dangerous'._

Hiruzen chuckled after realizing what happened. _'So, she's one of them.'_ These types of powers are rarely seen and are mostly considered a rumor that was never confirmed, but those that obtain it are said to rival Jinchuriki or even the Bijuu, the rumor was no longer a rumor. He had long since speculated when he heard the Third Raikage consumed lightning to increase his power. Someone of Kage level obtaining it, as expected made him able to battle the 8 tails and win. Despite this, he doesn't have much information, like how this power is obtained. _'So this is what Tsunade meant by Kekkei Genkai, it's not far from the truth.'_

Mikoto was also amazed, but didn't know about this rumor. Though Hokage-sama's creepy chuckle was getting on her nerves, it was like he was privy to an inside joke no one knew about. Her eye twitched. Old men were weird that way.

The two fighters disappeared, Shisui faster than Natsu, he had to admit she was good for her age. He was still more experienced, little did he know she has been training most of her life with methods most chunin ninja would cry at. The fight escalated as she used her shroud as they engaged in Taijutsu, Shisui wincing slightly when he blocked a high kick so he decided to dodge to be safe, though his hits also did some damage, not as much as he expected. He took note of how she fought, she tensed just the right way if he came from behind and countered perfectly, her fighting style seemed unrefined and violent but if you looked closely she practiced and mastered it to a point that there were almost no holes. Her footwork was flawless and her eyes were sharp, looking out for any sign of attack on his part, despite what looked like reckless charging, she was smart. He would bet Itachi's dango and/or pocky that many underestimated her because of this.

She separated when her shroud ran out. "Alright! Time to use my trump card." She was about to use Dragon Force to see how a Jounin would react when Shisui held out his hand.

"Enough, you passed. You're fighting style is good, and your hits pack quite a punch. I wasn't using my full speed but you kept up with my Taijutsu well, your control over fire could easily get you Jounin and your Taijutsu can beat most chunin. I noticed you didn't activate your sharingan, why?"

Natsu pouted at the interruption, but answered. "I only use my Sharingan when it's needed, or when I struggle with something."

It was Shisui's turn to pout. "So you didn't struggle with me~"

"I didn't say that! Okay, maybe. Yeah, you pushed me hard, I was going to use my other trump card instead of the Sharingan when you stopped the match!" She accused back angrily.

Mikoto smiled slightly when she saw how they arguing like five year old kids. "Enough you two, it's my turn."

"I don't think that's necessary." Haku stated.

"Why is that?" Hiruzen piped in curious.

"She's immune to Genjutsu." Karin answered. Even they didn't understand why that was, Natsu never told them that it was the case until they encountered an enemy that specialized in genjutsu. While they were caught and managed to dispel it, Natsu asked what he did rather dumbly, thinking his jutsu failed. It turns out she was never trained in genjutsu, and genjutsu just didn't seem to work at all, like she didn't even see it. Unknown to them, it was a certain entity inside her that was responsible.

When they were done arguing Natsu was called in front of Mikoto regardless, they had to make sure. Her genjutsu bounced right off, and Natsu didn't see any changes.

"I hereby grant you the rank of…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Genin."

"Whaaat!?"

As the four girls left, confused and shocked at the revelation that Natsu would only be a genin, despite the impressive display against a Jounin ninja. Even if they weren't completely serious, since it was just a spar. Natsu spoke with Mikoto briefly before leaving.

"Can you tell me more about my Ka-san later?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and hope.

Mikoto smiled. "I'll be glad to, just ask Hokage-sama to call me. We can't let the other Uchiha know about who your mother was yet, there are some people who would want to use you for your power, alright Natsu-chan?"

"That's fine Mikoto-san, I'll ask for you tomorrow. Oh, I'd still like to fight you someday soon." She left right after, frowning to herself at the thought of someone out there with possible ill intentions towards herself, and possibly her friends.

Hiruzen turned to his two Jounin. "Her status as an Uchiha is to be kept secret, you know why. If the they found out how powerful she is they would try and control her. I hate to say this about your clan in front of you. The Uchiha are getting more bold. We have to find a solution and soon."

"I know Danzo would go as far as to eliminate the whole clan, but not all of them are guilty. About 20 are civilians and there are about 14 children between the age of 5-10 that don't know about it. It's sad to say that the rest are following the Elders stuck in the past view." Shisui said, seriously compared to his more laid back attitude from before.

Hiruzen nodded grimly. "The only way I see is removing the Elders and exposing their plan with evidence, you know what that means right, Mikoto?"

She nodded grimly. Her husband had been getting more distant, the way she saw it is that they were aiming too high. They truly believed they were strong enough to take over the village even if the clan was just over 200 strong, the village ninja was more than ten times that amount. "I am willing to do what's best for the village." she stated grimly. "but also for my sons and those not involved."

He nodded. "Good, now I need you to get me a list of names of all the Uchiha you know that isn't with the coup, we may have to resort to drastic measures, for now we wait until the time is right."

Hiruzen was no fool. He knew how Danzo thinks, he would destroy a clan without hesitation if it meant to save the village, but if Hiruzen made the first move he could spare a complete massacre, if Danzo tried something else… normally Hiruzen would be soft because of the friendship they had, but life was cruel. He tolerated him until now because his methods proved effective during the war but it was peace time now, and his methods would only worsen the situation.

And as for making Natsu genin, he had plans for her.

* * *

"Stupid old man playing mind games with me." Natsu grumbled as she took a seat in the interrogation room. It turns out he only made her fight to see how strong she was out of curiosity and not to determine her rank. Then he gave her direction to the interrogation department and someone would be there to question her. There was no one here, but she had a feeling someone was watching her through the glass window.

* * *

(A little earlier, Hokage's office.)

Anko was not in a good mood. She was enjoying her dango on one of her rare off days from torturing some unfortunate soul or doing missions when she received a summons to the Hokage's office via ANBU. She hoped he had a good reason to call her on her chillaxing day, she had even planned a sake night later, hopefully with Kurenai.

"So, Hokage-sama. What seems to be so urgent?" Hiruzen sighed. He knew she was not too pleased to be called, but she was the only one that he could trust to question her. He first had to explain how delicate the situation is lest she think Natsu is a spy for Orochimaru. He could have just asked Inoichi to do this, but someone with similar origins would provide better results. That and it might benefit them both.

"Anko, I want you to interrogate someone. Not with your usual methods. Here is her file." Containing his own notes, making her look more like a victim than Orochimaru's notes, and recently updated due to her genin status.

Anko was on guard at that. She never received a file on her victims, just told general information and what she should get out of them. She opened the file.

As she read the file, The Snake mistress couldn't believe her eyes. To think Orochimaru would actually stoop that low to get what he needed. She knew how twisted he could be but she never pegged him as a rapist, he could have used scientific methods but he did the deed personally since it was more damaging psychologically. The result: Natsu, or the former experiment named Reiju. She dropped the file in disgust, not at the girl but at her former sensei, she would never stoop so low as to use his child- _he probably doesn't care about her anyway_ \- to get back at him, unless she was as bad as him, but from the file it was not the case.

"That bastard! I never thought he would go this far. He actually raped Maeko-sama." Anko had looked up to the woman as a child, she was one of the more famous kunoichi like Tsunade-sama, though not quite as famous globally, she was well known in the village.

Hiruzen smirked contently. "It's good to see you don't hold any animosity towards the girl, considering who she is related to." He doubted Anko would be that type of person but considering what Orochimaru did to her, hate can make one do terrible things.

She scoffed. "Of course I wouldn't stoop that low, besides I doubt Orochimaru would even view her as anything more than an experiment." She said bitterly, then placed the file back on the desk. "I'll report back later, I've got a girl to _interrogate._ "

When the door finally opened an hour later, Natsu's eyes shot towards it and took in the sight of a scantily clad woman wearing only a mesh shirt and short skirt with a beige trench coat and purple hair. But what had her attention was her scent.

"You smell similar to him." It would not be surprising if he had spies in Leaf, she narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Are you a spy?"

Anko chuckled at the ironic question, and inwardly flinched at the insinuation that she smelled similar to her former sensei. The only similarity they had was that they both summoned snakes, or it could be the cursed seal.

"I should be asking you that. I'm Anko Mitarashi, I'll be asking you some questions and I expect honest answers, unless you want to sit here all day?" She took the seat across from her, acting carefree and noting how tense the girl was. She sighed.

"Look, you need to relax, I don't work for Orochimaru. He used to be my sensei but he abandoned me, it's something we have in common right?"

That was true. Natsu decided it wouldn't hurt to see if she was genuine, by telling her about the time she spent living under him. It was always painful to discuss it which was why she only told her dear friends once, because it was hell and her sister died there.

"Fine, I'll play. Ask your questions." Natsu wouldn't trust her just yet, until she proves herself. Anything to do with him is suspicious. But if the Third allowed her to stay he must have his reasons, right?

"What is your relationship with Orochimaru?"

Natsu stared at her as if it was obvious. "Nonexistent." she said emotionlessly.

"How were you treated during your time there?" Anko didn't like asking it but it had to be done. Unfortunately Natsu kept quiet.

Anko sighed again. "The longer you take to answer the longer this is going to take. I'll tell you what, if it was so bad you can omit some things but you have to tell me as much as you can."

Everything isn't going as she intended. She only wanted asylum to keep her friends safe from Orochimaru and because she is afraid of how she'll react come the time he appears before her in all his sickening and pale glory. He was the reason her _light_ died. The girl that gave her a reason to live, to feel, to just express herself. But these were nice people and she even met relatives who were close to her mother.

"Okay, I'll tell you." _But not Meimi, yet._

The first person she shared her story with was Haku(Aside from Igneel), while she has gotten closer to Karin and Asagi she stiĺl hadn't shared her first loss with them, yet. It made her feel like an ass because they shared most of their tragic stories with her already. It made her feel better that she was not sharing that with Anko, lest she feel even worse. So she told her everything up until she escaped when she was seven and altered it to make it sound like she remembered Auntie Rei and saw Orochimaru kill her caretaker.

Anko calmly listened, only twitching and clenching her fists at some of the worst parts. Like how she was forced to make her first kill(kills) when she was four and more deadly fights from Orochimaru's rejects until her sharingan awakened not even a week later. When she was not training, she was in her cell trying to maintain her sense of self, until the day came when the Third Hokage and Jiraiya raided the base, providing enough distraction for her to escape.

"Where were you during those three years?" Anko could tell it was hard to share but they were almost done, at least that's what she thought. The girl's expression changed, her maturity for her age shone through once again and Anko would be speechless to her next words.

"I ran until my feet bled for three days straight, my lungs hurt and I could barely move my body. I passed out somewhere that I later found was Iron Country. I woke up feeling warm and he took me in.

"A samurai?" _because what else?_

Natsu snorted. "Do you see me with a sword? He was much better than a samurai, he was a dragon." Anko rubbed her temples, nursing the headache as Natsu spoke lovingly about her true father and in sorrow at the blood she spilled when he forced her to fight and kill him. It continued for another hour as she recounted how she met the girls over the past year and stuck together because of similar pasts.

It was hard to believe that the dragon was real but Anko decided not to argue after Natsu ate a small flame she produced upon request, and sensed no genjutsu. One thing she did know was that the girl was interesting and she couldn't help but sympathize with her situation, she was warming up to her.

Damn it.

* * *

End

Omake: **What Tsunade found out about Natsu's sperm.**

Somewhere in the Land of Fire, in one of the smaller hospitals Tsunade alongside a reluctant Shizune who was horrified at her actions, tested the substance with the available facilities. Tsunade had used this hospital once upon a time during the war and they owed her a favor which she was cashing in.

Her eyes widened as she read the printed results, comparing it to a normal shinobi was like comparing a child on sugar rush to a lazy house cat. And these other substances… how was this possible? The small list was what was found in different Aphrodisiacs, but it was in an amount that was not harmful but also quite potent. It would make the receiver able to go on for longer and feel more pleasure. Anyone with her would be lucky once they reach that step… the girls with her.

She saw how they looked at Natsu, but the girl seemed oblivious. After getting to know her she was amazed how she could keep going after losing two of her precious people. It wasn't enough for her to return to the village, though it was an eye opener. She wasn't a psychologist but she knew that she was just going on because she was focusing on a larger goal, if that goal was rendered useless, she might break.

However, she cackled at how much money she could make if she could make a strong aphrodisiac from her sperm, and sell it at a ridiculously high price. Shizune sighed at her Master's eccentricities.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and long time I took to update it!

To summarize my Character. Natsu is like a combination of Luffy(Love for all things meat and her precious scarf in place of the hat.) Natsu(other Natsu) in regards to fights just not as battle crazy but is calmer overall except when shit hits the fan like the other chapter. Her appearance is based off Saeko from HSOTD, but her cheeks are slightly more rounder and has black hair instead of purple and wider eyes.

Oh and the hair color for Asagi is Dark blue, my mistake. And the strange dream? Think of it as a side effect of Dragon Force, the ability to absorb nature energy at a moment's concentration. The future isn't set in stone though, it's just possibilities.

One more thing, I'm not sure if i wrote that Natsu shared the fate of her blond friend with the three so i'm adding it here that it hurt to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is dropped or on Hiatus until further notice. Anyone who wants to continue making wonderful stories in regards to Dragon Slayers in the Naruto world is welcome(I was not the one to come up with this but I encourage this.) Sorry but I can't seem to find inspiration to continue writing this. I keep reaching roadblocks.


End file.
